


In The Dark

by KyloTrashForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Commanding Rey, Cowgirl Position, Dark Shadows AU, Did You Just Lick Me?, F/M, Google is my only reference, Gratuitous Vampire Smut, HISTORICAL INACCURACIES ABOUND (probably), Historical References, Hux Is Rey’s Brother, Hux is a Kylo fanboy, I should not have shoved so much backstory into Kylo, Kylo Drinks Blood But Is Terribly Sorry, Kylo Is Incredibly Polite, Kylo Meets Count Chocula, Let’s Rob A Blood Bank, Medium Burn, Mutual Pining, Not A Bank Bank, Oral Sex, Reincarnation, Rey Gets As Much Of A Taste As Kylo, Rey Might Be Thirstier Than Her Vampire Housemate, Slightly Forceful Oral Sex, Subplot Gingerrose/Roux, Tarot Readings, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kylo Ren, Wall Sex, Wicca, extra af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Rey Oriana’s life is simple. Work at the diner, spend time with her brother and his girlfriend, go on bad dates... you know, simple. There isn’t much that could throw a wrench into her quiet life, but hitting a four hundred year old vampire with impeccable manners and too broad a chest with her car wouldjustabout do it.The Dark Shadows AU no one asked for.





	1. What Is A Google?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don’t ask me why I did this, it popped into my head and suddenly I needed an overly polite Vampire Kylo. I was feeling spooky.  
> Happy October!  
> 

* * *

_Kylo_

 

 _Thirsty_. So very _thirsty_.

His mind blazed with a singular need to feed, to _consume_. His throat burned like singed parchment, the hollow ache spreading into his very bones and creeping outwards. 

His prison moved, struck by some roaring creature that howled above, clawing at the lid in attack. He was not afraid, there was naught of this world that could slay him, cursed as he was. Let the monster come. Let it try.

He heard the chains groaning just outside, creaking under the force of the beast’s might. The lid of his sarcophagus was torn away, a monster of yellow growling at him from above, its iron like maw snarling down at him. It reared its ugly head, surely only moments away from attacking and then— it died. He heard its breath sputter out as it went still. With the commotion dissipated, his attention was drawn elsewhere.

 _Blood_.

He felt it, warm and pulsing and _alive_. It was all around him. He leapt from his prison, shooting upwards into the the trees and crouching on a low branch to take in his surroundings.

 _There_.

He pounced, colliding with a human man and sinking his fangs deep into his neck. The rush of hot liquid against his tongue was as the first rush of air after having been held under water for far too long. It hit his insides like a bolt of lightning, awakening his spirit and filling him with strength anew.

When the man hung limp in his grasp, he let him fall with a _thud_ to the forest floor. Screams sounded in the darkness, the comrades of his prey scrambling away in terror. He was a blur, a shadow of the night as he glided over dirt and stone, his needs not yet filled.

His spindled fingers closed around another neck, pulling him in for a bite.

“So sorry about this,” he whispered in apology. “It’s just that I’m terribly thirsty you see. You understand.”

The man’s screams died in his throat as his life was drained against the sharpness of his fangs, the wet warmth of the man’s blood aiding him in his rebirth.

He tore through the men like an animal, leaving none alive. When he was sated and  strong once more, he stepped over the carnage of his own creation, frowning regretfully at the mess he’d made. The villagers would surely know of what he’d done. He took in the monster that had freed him of his prison, stepping closer to it and tapping at its hide to find it hollow and cold. 

_What a strange creature._

He left it to its waking death, gliding over the forest floor to try and ascertain his surroundings. The forest suddenly was awash in a bright glow, the light passing through the trees and he crouched with a hiss to avoid it. Was it the sun? No, it had already passed. What foul demon lurked in the shadows?

“Come out and face me, devil! You will find me an opponent of great worth!” He hissed at the retreating light. It faded away, its light disappearing into the tree line. 

He moved with otherworldly speed, seeking the source of the demon light and finding himself against a sea of black stone. He stood at the edge of its still water, toeing at the shore and finding it solid to touch.

“What sorcery is this?” He muttered, stepping out onto the opaque surface carefully, finding it easily supported his weight. A disconnected stripe of yellow adorned its center, and he bent curiously to examine it. How very odd indeed.

He was bathed again in that hellish light, two twin orbs of hellfire blaring into the night and washing over his skin as it closed the distance between them. He found his flesh did not char against its rays, proving it was not some kinship to the sun. A monster then. So be it, he was not afraid of any monster for he _was_ a monster.

“Take me, demon spawn!” He screamed at its approaching mass, it moaning back at him like the haunting blare of a wild animal. “Let thou hellish body meet me in battle for I shall—”

He was thrown, the collision of its heavy body against his own throwing him backwards against the stony river with a crushing force. His ribs were surely cracked, and there was a pounding in his head that had his consciousness fleeing him. No matter, a few hours and he would be right as rain. Let the beast do its worse.

Its ghoulish eyes still glowed nearby, casting their light upon his broken form as if mocking him in its victory. He used his waning strength to spit at its scintillating form, wanting to insult it as much as he were able before losing consciousness. It suddenly broke apart, some wide panel that were perhaps its ribs yawning open and spitting out a smaller form.

By Gods, what foul demon was this? He would be afraid were he not certain there was nothing of this world that could send him to his grave.

The smaller creature loomed closer, its figure haloed in the dazzling lights of its demon steed and making it impossible to make out.

“Show yourself, monster.” He gurgled.

It rushed to his side, revealing itself as not a monster, but a woman, her face wrought with concern. “Please don’t be dead.” She whispered.

Soft waves of chestnut shrouded a face of celestial proportion. Her eyes were a bright pooling of seawater and warm tea, gazing down at him in concern. An angel, he had been sent an angel. She had come back to him. After all this time, to look upon her face again was more desirable than being ushered into the gates of Heaven themselves.

“ _Kira_.” He breathed, reaching to stroke her cheek.

Her face hardened, her features morphing into a scowl. “Dude, what the fuck were you doing in the road? I could have fucking killed you. Are you insane?”

 _Hmm_ , he thought as his consciousness faded into oblivion, _what a foul mouth his angel had gained._

* * *

_Rey_

 

Fuck. This was so not what Rey needed right now. She peered back at the odd man in the back of her seat, his mouth slack and his breath coming out in long pulls that rattled with effort. She was going to end up in jail for involuntarily manslaughter. He was so pale... she was afraid he was bleeding internally. 

Where had he even come from? There was almost nothing around for miles on this stretch of the highway. Yet he’d stumbled out of the forest, dressed to the nines in... something. What the fuck _was_  with his clothing? It was like he had stumbled out of a Renaissance fair. Was there some sort of open air theater nearby? 

He stirred, a soft groan eliciting from her backseat and she glanced backwards to find his eyes fluttering open.

“Hey,” she called over her shoulder. “You alive?”

He chuckled dryly. “That would depend on your definition of alive, madam.”

“Did you just call me madam?” She snorted.

“My apologies,” he offered, struggling to sit up. “Forgive me, Kira.”

“First of all, you might want to stay still. You got hit by a car. Second, my name isn’t Kira, dude. It’s Rey. Rey Oriana.” She corrected. 

“Rey... but this is the name of a man, is it not?” He asked incredulously.

“Obviously not. _Rey_. With an e.” She huffed. 

“ _Rey_.” He tested. “Like the warmth of sunlight. How ironic.”

“You must have hit your head pretty hard.” She muttered. “Don’t worry, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“ _No_.” He commanded. “No hospitals. My head is fine. Your pet... car? Was it? Has done me no lasting harm.”

Rey slammed on the breaks, turning in her seat to cast a suspicious look towards her odd passenger. “Are you crazy?”

“I beg your pardon?” He scoffed.

“What’s with the duds, and the weird ye olde English?” She pressed. “Look, I’m really sorry I hit you but if you’re insane I might need you to get out.”

“I am not sure of what ‘duds’ you speak of... but my English is perfect, I assure you. My governess’ were the finest to be had.” He stated matter of factly.

Great. He _was_ a nutter. Fuck. She was going to have to take him somewhere. She couldn’t just let him wander around in the woods until another car eventually took him out. 

She sighed in defeat. “What’s your name?”

He straightened, smoothing his cravat and giving a short bow of the neck. “Kylo Ren, at your service my lady.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Um, okay,” she  appeased. “Do you have any family? Someone I can take you to?”

He cast his eyes downwards, thinking. “Of that I am not sure. My sister had a boy... he could have perhaps carried on our line. Tell me, what year is it?”

 _Oh boy_. Rey couldn’t tell if she were amused or frightened by the odd man. He seemed... harmless enough, even if he was certifiable. 

Deciding to humor him, she answered. “It’s 2018.”

He gasped. “Has it been so long? Cursed witch. I’ll see her burned at the stake for this.”

She watched as he muttered foul curses under his breath, wrestling with the desire to either laugh or kick him out of the car. “You going to kill me if I give you a ride into town?” 

He looked taken aback. “No Mistress, you have nothing to fear I assure you. I am quite full at the moment.”

Shaking her head at his cryptic meanderings, she turned to slip the car back into drive. Wanting to avoid any further awkward conversation, she flipped on the radio as the car lurched forward once more.

Kylo gasped from the backseat, leaning over the middle console and staring at her dash with wide eyes. “There seems to be a tiny songstress trapped within the belly of your pet.”

She couldn’t help it. She laughed. She didn’t know what kind of game he was playing but hell if it wasn’t entertaining. “It’s not a pet. It’s a _car_.”

She glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing his brow furrow. “What is a car?”

“This is.” She informed him, waving her hand around the cabin. “It’s a vehicle. For transportation.”

“Good heavens,” he gushed. “That is ingenious. So you have done away with the horse and buggy I presume?”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, you would _presume_ correct.”  
   
Maybe he had head trauma. Oh God, she’d hit him with her _car_. She would feel awful if she were the cause of all this weirdness. Still... that didn’t explain his odd state of dress. He was wearing a _waistcoat_  for Christ’s sake. 

“So that’s a no to family I’m assuming?” She pressed.

He stared out the window, the dark locks of his hair obscuring most of his face from her view in the rear view. “Admittedly I am not sure. I do not know if there are any of my bloodline who have survived... but I should like to find them. Tell me Mistress, where might I procure records of birth?”

She shrugged. “Could probably just Google it.”

“Ah, excellent,” he nodded resolutely before his face morphed into a frown. “What is a Google?”

 _Oh boy_ , she thought,  _this was going to be a wild ride._

* * *

_Kylo_

 

“This is your home?” He cautioned, wrinkling his nose. “But it’s so small.”

Rey gave him a disapproving look. “Would you rather sleep on the street?”

He shook his head vehemently. “No Mistress, I am very grateful for your hospitality.”

She let out a deep sigh. “You have  _got_  to stop calling me Mistress.”

“What should I call you?” He inquired.

“It’s just Rey.” She affirmed.

He frowned. “It isn’t proper to call a lady you’ve just met by her first name.”

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. He had somehow made her angry. “Have I offended you?”

She took a deep breath, shaking her head. “‘No, it’s fine. I’m just thinking I’m crazy for letting you sleep here tonight. You could be a serial killer.”

He considered. “No I don’t think that I am.” 

This was true, he only killed out of necessity, and he would never harm her. She looked too much like Kira. She did not act like her in the slightest, but her reminiscent face was cause for distraction. 

Still she gave him that wary expression, tapping the toe of her foot in thought as she considered. “I have a bat in my room. I will use it if I get one wrong move out of you.”

“Bats carry diseases.” He urged. “That is quite unsafe, Mistress Rey.”

“I can’t do anymore of this tonight. My brain hurts. Just get some sleep.” She ushered him into the small bed chamber, motioning towards the bed where she’d laid out a tunic of some sort. He picked it up gingerly, not understanding how to wear it.

She groaned in frustration, grumbling as she crossed the wooden floor. “Here. Let me help.”

She helped him remove his waistcoat, moving next to undo the buttons of his shirt, deftly working the fabric apart before untying his cravat. 

“Now take all that off. It looks ridiculously uncomfortable.” She urged.

He did so, pulling the silk from his neck and then working the soft spun linen of his shirt over his shoulders. 

She gave his state of undress a once over, her eyes roaming across his broad chest curiously. He felt rather exposed, and he held out the stretchy tunic in silent question. 

“My tunic, Mistress Rey.” He muttered.

She shook her head. “It’s a t-shirt.”

He held it out in front of him. “A t-shirt? Interesting. What is this picture on the front?”

“Some band, I don’t know, it’s Hux’s.” She answered flippantly. 

“What is a Hux?” He pressed.

“Hux is a person.” She informed him. 

Kylo frowned. “A man? Is he your lover perhaps?” He didn’t like that, he didn’t like the idea of another man touching her. He had to yet again remind himself that this was not Kira. 

She snorted as she pulled his arms upwards to slide the t-shirt over his head. “Hardly. He’s my brother.”

“Ah, I see. Have you no lover?” He pressed curiously.

“Not for a long time.” She muttered awkwardly.

 “I find that surprising. You are the epitome of a woman.” He assured her.

She chewed on her lip nervously. “Um, thanks? I just seem to always pick assholes.”

“What is an asshole?” He wondered.

She snickered. “A terrible, stupid person.”

“Ah, well, anyone who would mistreat you is an _asshole_  indeed.” He affirmed.

“Yeah... thanks.” She murmured, not looking at him. “I’m not helping you with your pants guy, but these are shorts.” She explained, holding the stretchy material out for him to examine. “Just slip your legs into these holes and pull them up to your waist.”

“Shorts. Genius. The material is very soft. I will enjoy it. I thank you, Rey for your hospitality and for your odd clothes.” He praised.

“Yeah... don’t mention it. I’ll be down the hall, but I’m locking my door. Don’t try anything funny.” She threatened. “In the morning we’ll try to figure out who you belong to.”

“Truly you are an angel from heaven, I can only bathe in your light.” He offered.

She raised an eyebrow. “Yeah... thanks.”

She turned to leave him, closing the door to the guest chamber with a soft click. What an enchanting creature she was. No Kira, but intriguing all the same. Ah, Kira... the pain of her loss had yet to settle into the hollow cavities of his own still heart. He felt her death as his own, and only he was to blame. Cursed witch. He only hoped she still lived by the grace of her wicked magic. 

He wanted to kill her himself.

* * *

_Rey_

 

What in the  _fuck_  was she thinking? She couldn’t believe she brought him back to her apartment. She just hadn’t known what else to do with him. He seemed perfectly healthy save for whatever the hell was going on with that brain of his, so a hospital didn’t seem right. Plus, he’d been pretty adamant about not wanting to go.

Which probably meant he _was_ a serial killer. Great. Still... he seemed fine. Then again, she was sure that was how most serial killers would seem at first. Maybe he was an escaped mental patient. Oh shit, that could totally be it. It would explain his deep dislike of hospitals. He didn’t really seem like an escaped mental patient though... not that she would know.

She quickly locked her bedroom door, pulling the baseball bat she kept in the closet out and throwing it on her bed. Just in case.

Pulling off her work clothes from the diner, she threw them into a pile on the floor and then set about pulling sleep clothes from her dresser. She really needed to shower... but didn’t trust Kylo enough to be so exposed. It would have to wait until morning. Thank God, it was Saturday and she was off. She’d call Hux over and together maybe they could sort all this out. 

She crawled into bed, thinking about the strange man just down the hall. He was so weird... but endearing somehow. Like a kid discovering everything for the first time. It didn’t hurt that he was ridiculously handsome... even if he were a little too pale. Seriously, it couldn’t be healthy to be that pasty. The man had some serious anemia issues. 

She crawled into bed, trying to settle in to sleep but found herself nervously glancing at the door every few seconds. She hadn’t heard a peep from him since she left him in the guest room, and with the walls being as thin as they were she would hear it immediately if he left the room. She closed her eyes, hoping for the millionth time that she hadn’t made a terrible mistake. 

Oh, but how she had.

She awoke the next morning to a deafening thud that shook her bedroom wall, as if something had been thrown against the adjoining one. She blearily rubbed at her eyes, still half asleep as sunlight poured into her bedroom window. It still looked pretty early, and she yawned, still half asleep. 

...until the hissing started that is. Literal hissing could be heard coming from the other room, followed by unintelligible cursing. 

 _Kylo_.

The night before came back to her in a rush, and she threw the covers from her body and jumped out of bed. She quickly burst through her bedroom door, stumbling down the hall and flinging open the door to her guest bedroom. 

She found his bed empty, the covers thrown from it haphazardly on the floor with Kylo nowhere to be seen. Had he went through the window? She moved to go check when more hissing pulled her attention to the ceiling. She glanced upwards, her mouth falling open in shock at what she saw.

_Kylo was on the ceiling._

He was pressed into the corner above like an overgrown bat, hissing like a snake and trying to hide himself away against the wall. His pale skin seemed to have steam rising from it, red patches blooming wherever the soft rays of sunlight touched him. He noticed her, his face twisted in pain as he extended a hand towards the window.

“The light... please... the light...” he cried.

She rushed to the window on instinct alone, wrenching the curtains closed and shutting out the incoming sunlight from the room. Kylo fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, breathing heavily as his skin still seemed to steam as if overheated. 

She gasped at his withered figure, watching in horror as the blistered skin began to calm and heal before her eyes. For a moment she could only stare as his wounds faded into nothing, words failing her as she found herself unable to believe what she was seeing. 

When she finally found her voice, it was laced with all the fear that now coursed through her body. 

“What the  _fuck_  are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Fun fact that no one probably cares about, I took Rey’s last name from [The Ballad of Oriana](http://www.online-literature.com/tennyson/4063/) by Lord Alfred Tennyson.


	2. Do Something Vampirey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing response to the first chapter! I’m so happy y’all are as into Gentleman Vampire Kylo as much as I am. This chapter contains a good portion of backstory, so hopefully it isn’t boring. Plenty of silly too, no worries.  
> 

* * *

  _Kylo_

Kylo tried to calm himself, the shock of having suddenly been bathed in sunlight still causing him distress. He gasped for air as his skin smoothed over, his wounds quickly healing and leaving only a dull stinging in their wake. Calm once again, he rose to his full height, regarding a still terrified Rey in the corner.

Ah, he supposed he’d forgotten to explain his condition. That wouldn’t do. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away.

“It’s alright,” he said gently, taking a step towards her. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Don’t come any closer!” She screeched.

He halted, frowning. He wasn’t sure what to do with a hysterical woman. He stood demurely with his hands behind his back, letting her have her moment of shocked revelation.

It took several moments for her to relax, but when she realized he wasn’t going to attack her she grew less tense, her hands leaving their defensive position and her terrified expression melting into one of wariness instead.

“So what are you?” She repeated.

“Cursed.” He said matter of factly.

She shook her head. “I’m going to need a little more than that.”

“I suppose the easiest explanation would be to say that I died... but I failed to stay dead.” He cautioned.

“So... you’re like a vampire?” She grimaced.

“I detest that word,” he sighed. “But I supposed in its basest form that would be correct.”

“Oh God.” She groaned. “This can’t be happening.”

She clutched a hand to her mouth, breathing hard as she knelt to cradle her stomach with her free arm. He rushed to her side, concern gripping him. 

“Are you ill?” He sought. 

She shifted away from his outstretched hand, eyeing it with wide eyes. “Oh sweet fuck your _hands_.”

He glanced down at them, the elongated fingers ending with pointed nails stained a mottled gray. “Yes... they’re rather unfortunate.”

“How did I not notice them? You really are a vampire, aren’t you?” She rasped.

He nodded. “I’m sorry I forgot to inform you. That was very rude of me.”

“ _Rude_.” She snorted. “You’re the most polite thing I’ve ever met. Are you going to bite me?”

“Ah,” he started with a chuckle. “I think not. You’ve been quite kind to me, so I will refrain from taking your blood. Unless you ask me to that is.”

She wrinkled her nose. “I would _never_.”

He shrugged. “Apologies. I meant no offense. I’m told it can be pleasurable for a human so long as I don’t kill them too quickly. I wouldn’t know.”

Her eyes widened. “ _Kill them_?”

“Well, it’s very hard to stop once I start you see... it’s a dreadfully messy affair. Still, one must do what one must to survive.” He explained rationally. 

Her eyes were wide with fright, her mouth agape as she let it open and shut idly as if trying to find words. 

“You look like a fish.” He chuckled.

“There’s a vampire. In my home. Making jokes.” She groaned aloud. 

He frowned. “Are you going to ask me to leave? I actually quite like being around you. You’re a funny girl.”

She raised an eyebrow, huffing out a breath. “ _A funny girl._ This is the most ridiculous situation I’ve ever been in.”

Kylo cocked his head to the side. “I apologize again for the inconvenience but I must inquire your help in locating my remaining family. I must protect them you see.”

“Protect them from _what_ exactly?” She asked suspiciously.

“A witch.” He cursed. “A nasty one at that. She is the cause of my current misfortune.”

“There’s no such thing as witches.” She protested.

He gave her an amused expression, pointing down to his form as if he were not so living proof that there was more in the world than what she’d seen. She raised her hands, relenting to his wordless point. 

“Fine, fine.” She relented. “I’m calling my brother. I’m going to need backup for this.”

“So you aren’t throwing me out?” He asked in relief. 

She shook her head. “Apparently if I do that you’ll burn up anyway. I can’t just throw you out to die when you’re so damned polite.”

He crossed the room in a blur, his excitement causing him to forget himself as he took her hands in his. “Thank you, Rey. You are truly as kind as you are lovely.”

Much to his surprise her initial shock to his inhuman like crossing of the bedroom faded into a soft blush, the pink in her cheeks fascinating him. She really was lovely, even if she was not Kira. He could hear the pounding of her heart, the rush of blood in her veins and he swallowed instinctively, grateful that he had overfed the night before. The last thing he would want to do is harm her. 

She was shaken from her stupor when the point of his dreadful fingernails dragged across the soft flesh of her hand. She quickly withdrew her hand from his, clearing her throat and casting her eyes away from him. 

“I’ll go call him now. He’ll know what to do.” She assured him without looking at him. How odd. Her pulse had quickened, and her breathing had become a little more shallow. How very odd indeed.

* * *

_Rey_

Rey ran a hand through her hair, scuttling to her bedroom in search of her phone. Her heart still pounded errantly in her chest, still wracked with fear from her recent discovery. Still, she had to admit that her nerves had been laced with something else when he’d blinked across the room and took her hands. 

His grip was cold but his words were _warm_... she shook her head, brushing off those thoughts. He was a _vampire_ for Christ’s sake. She felt ridiculous even thinking it. 

She lived a quiet life. She worked at the diner, spent time with her brother and his girlfriend, and came home. She was _not_  prepared for this level of strangeness. 

She grabbed her phone from the bedside table, quickly pulling up Hux’s number and pressing the call button. Hux was not her biological brother, but they had grown up together, both having landed in the foster system at a young age. They’d both spent the majority of their childhood in the same home, clinging to each other through the harder years. His father had been a real monster, and he’d been placed in state care after it had been discovered his father was keeping him in a closet without food or water as a punishment. 

Unfortunately, it hadn’t been the first time.

The phone rang several times before a sleep addled voice broke through the line, Hux groaning into the receiver.

“It’s seven in the morning, Rey.” He grumbled.

“Listen, I know, but this is important. I need you to come over.” She urged.

“What? Can’t it wait till later? We were out late last night. Let me get a few more hours sleep.” He complained.

“ _No_ , it can’t wait. I’ve got a real situation over here.” She insisted.

“What kind of situation?” He asked curiously. 

 She glanced at her bedroom wall, thinking about her dark house guest on the other side. “You’re um, you’re going to have to see for yourself.”

* * *

 “Listen,” Rey warned. “I need you to not freak out.” 

Hux scratched at his neck, yawning. “Stop being dramatic and just tell me what’s going on. It’s too fucking early for this.”

She bit her lip nervously, taking a calming breath before stalking back to the guest bedroom to collect her new friend. 

She poked her head in the door, finding him lounging on the bed watching TV. He looked up when she entered, gesturing to the screen in awe.

“The pictures are _moving_.” He exclaimed.

“It’s a television.” She explained. “They record shows and broadcast them over a network.”

“ _Extraordinary_.” He gushed. “This era is fascinating. I had to sit for hours just to obtain my portrait.”

“I’m glad you like it... Kylo, can you come meet someone?” She requested.

He cocked his head. “Your brother?”

Rey nodded. “Yes he’s here. Can you come out into the living room? I’ve closed all the curtains.”

He glanced down at his outfit in distaste. “I’m not properly dressed to receive visitors.”

Rey let out a deep breath, trying to remain patient. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Kylo continued giving her a skeptical expression, but rose from the bed all the same. Rey stopped him before they left the room, giving him a pointed look. 

“Now, Hux is probably going to shout when he finds out what you are. Do _not_  hurt my brother, or I _will_  open the curtains.” She warned.

Kylo looked offended. “My goodness Rey, I’m not a savage. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

She remained wary, but turned to leave the bedroom with Kylo in tow. He crept after her like a shadow, his footsteps making no sound as he followed. It was insane that she hadn’t noticed all of this before, but then again she hadn’t even considered any of this a possibility and it was damn near the middle of the night when she’d found him.

She found Hux tucked into her couch, his head lolled back onto the cushions and his eyes closed as he dozed. She shook his shoulder, his eyes popping open as he leaned into a stretch.

“I’m up, I’m up.” He assured her, standing from the couch and taking in the sight of her house guest. He cocked his head, narrowing his eyes and huffing out a breath. “ _Rey_ ,” he groaned. “Tell me you didn’t call me here to get rid of your one night stand.”

“What? No!” She asserted indignantly. 

Hux sighed in relief. “Thank God, because this guy is fucking huge. You’d be on your own kid.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Thanks for your continued support.”

Hux shrugged, yawning. “So what’s the big deal?”

Rey sputtered, pointing at Kylo as if he were explanation enough. “Look at him!”

Hux gave her a confused look. “Um, yeah, I mean he’s nice looking I guess as far as dudes go?”

Rey slapped hand to her face in frustration. She reached for Kylo’s hands, pulling them towards Hux to show him. “Look at his hands!”

Hux peered down at them, grimacing. “Woah man, those are gnarly. You should probably get those looked at.”

Rey shouted out a growl in aggravation. She turned to Kylo, her hands on her hips and her face set in a scowl. “Tell him what you are!”

“Cursed.” He replied evenly.

Rey shot him a withered look. “Tell him what you _are_ , Kylo.”

 Kylo frowned. “I told you I detest that word.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Tell him.”

He huffed, muttering under his breath. “I’m a _vampire_.”

Hux reeled, looking at the pair of them like they had lost their minds. “Excuse me?”

“He’s a vampire!” Rey shrieked. 

Hux gave her a blank stare for several seconds, finally shaking his head and turning for the door. “Well, this was fun. I’m going back to bed.”

“ _No_!” She clamored, grabbing his arm to stop him. She turned to Kylo, throwing him a pleading look. “Show him!”

Kylo knitted his brow. “Show him what exactly?”

“Do something vampirey!” She urged.

“ _Vampirey_?” He scoffed. “I beg your pardon?”

“Jump on the ceiling again?” She pressed.

He gave her an offended look, frowning deeply. 

“Shall I hang upside down too? I could try to turn into a bat if it so pleases you.” He snarked.

“Come on, Kylo. Don’t be difficult. I didn’t throw you outside in the sun, remember?” She reminded him.

“Fine,” he sighed wearily, nodding in assent. “But this is degrading I’ll have you know.”

He turned from them, moving to the wall and pressing his hands against it, giving a final sigh before creeping up the wall with inhuman speed to find himself hanging from the ceiling. He grinned down at them, the sharp fangs behind his lips glaringly obvious from this angle.

Hux gaped up at him, his eyes wide. “What the _fuck_?”

Finally he understood. Rey sighed in relief, nodding fervently as Kylo dropped to his feet without a sound. “Yeah, now do you get it?”

“Dude, this is so fucking _cool_.” Hux gushed.

Rey nodded. “Exactly it’s definitely— wait, _what_?” 

* * *

_Kylo_

Kylo stood quietly as Rey’s brother fawned over him, asking him to see his fangs again and circling around him to study his figure. He felt terribly uncomfortable under such scrutiny, but resigned himself to remain still. 

“What do you mean _cool_?” Rey sputtered.

“There’s a fucking vampire in your house! How is it not cool?” Hux insisted.

Rey threw up her hands. She seemed incredibly flustered, her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes wide. He felt regretful that he was the source of her worry. 

“He _kills_ people.” Rey pointed out.

Ah, he supposed that was a bit of a downside. She seemed to be fairly hung up on that detail. Surely she could understand he had no choice. 

“Oh man,” Hux frowned. “You’re totally right. Are you going to kill us?”

Kylo shook his head. “As long as I remain sated I can control myself.”

“See, Rey? We’re fine.” Hux assured her.

“As long as he remains  _sated_.” Rey emphasized. “Meaning as long as he kills someone else.”

“Hmm.” Hux pondered. “Dude, there’s a blood bank down town. He moves so fast... couldn’t he sneak in and grab him a few bags? Easy peasy.”

“This isn’t fucking Twilight.” Rey huffed.

Hux wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, I hope not. You don’t sparkle do you?”

Kylo grimaced. “I most certainly do not _sparkle_.”

“Sweet.” Hux grinned before turning to Rey. “Come on, Rey. Let’s keep him.”

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. “He’s not a _cat_.” 

“Might I interject?” Kylo questioned.

The pair of them turned to regard him, falling silent and waiting for him to speak.

“This bank of blood is an intriguing idea. I could very well get in and out without being detected. I don’t _enjoy_  killing people you know.” He asserted, giving a pointed look at Rey who went contrite under his intense gaze. 

She let out a soft sigh, biting at her lip. “I didn’t mean to insinuate you did. I’m just a little freaked out.”

He considered. That was to be expected he supposed. “Listen, help me use your Google to search for any remaining members of my bloodline and I will leave you to your lives.”

Rey nodded as Hux pouted. “Rey, you hurt his feelings.”

“Hardly.” Rey said with a roll of her eyes. “Why don’t we all sit down? We’re going to need to hear a little bit about your family to track them down. Tell us how you got this way and I will decide whether or not we can help you.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair, taking a seat in a nearby armchair as the others sat across on the plush settee and stared at him expectantly. 

“I was born in 1547, in England. I was the son of a wealthy merchant, and I grew up with a love of the sea. When I’d heard of the upcoming expedition across the Pacific and its need for a crew I jumped at the chance. I offered my ship, _The Silencer_ , up for the journey and just like that I was a part of a new adventure. It was a perilous journey, one of our captains, Francis, was a paranoid man who believed some of the other men were plotting against him.” He explained.

“Wait...” Rey interjected. “You don’t mean... Francis _Drake_?”

Kylo nodded. “You know of him?”

Rey snorted. “Everyone with a junior high education knows of him.”

“I don’t.” Hux frowned. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “If you’d paid more attention...” 

“Shut-up.” He chided. “Who is he?”

“An explorer. He lead an expedition around South America through the Straights of Magellan.” Rey explained.

“Very good!” Kylo praised. “It is amazing what information survives the test of time.”

“Please continue.” Rey urged, leaning in as if fascinated by his story.

“Ah, yes. Well, Drake had poor Thomas Doughty beheaded for suspicions of a possible plan to mutiny. It caused a lot of unrest amongst the rest of us. He didn’t seem well. After two of our ships were lost at sea, John Wynter decided to turn back to England.” He told them.

Rey nodded. “Yes and the fifth disappeared.”

“Ah,” Kylo grinned. “Not quite.”

“That was _you_?” She gaped.

He nodded. “The very same. I didn’t trust Drake. He was obsessed with power and with gaining favor from the Queen. There were families on my ship. I couldn’t risk it. We took another route. Left them behind.”

“Where did you go?” Hux questioned.

“We had every intention of returning home to England, but were caught in a massive storm that carried us up the coast. We shipwrecked on a northern shore, and were forced to take to land.” He clarified. “Not very far from here actually. I and the other crew members and their families set about settling the land. It took months for us to finish building a proper homestead, but by the end of it all we were happy in our quiet life.”

“So what happened next?” Rey pressed.

Kylo blew out a breath. “Well, long story short... I died.”

* * *

_Rey_

Rey leaned in her seat, enraptured by his story. “There has to be more to it! How did you die?”

Kylo frowned. “I told you, a witch.”

“But why?” She urged.

He looked away, his brow knitted in thought. “Because of Kira.”

 _Kira_. The person he’d mistaken her for when they’d first met. “Who was she?”

“My betrothed. Her father was our blacksmith, and she was always flitting about his shop. I was taken with her on the voyage over, and when we’d settled I asked for her hand. All was well... until it wasn’t.” He sighed.

He shifted, rubbing his chin with his hand as if remembering. “There was another on our ship, one who had become enamored with me. She was beautiful to be sure, but something about her made me wary. I saw a darkness in her. Her parents had died of mysterious causes on the journey across the sea, and many suspected her the culprit. Still, without solid proof we could not condemn her.”

Hux chimes in. “Was she the witch?” 

Kylo nodded. “She was. When I turned my attention to Kira, she was enraged. She warned me not to spurn her. I didn’t listen... and Kira paid the price.”

Rey took in his grim expression, his eyes hard and his jaw tense. She knew what came next, she could feel it, but she still had to ask. “Did she die?”

“Her throat slit before my very eyes.” He murmured. “I watched her die. Held her as she took her last breath.”

Rey gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. She had an uncontrollable urge to soothe him, and had to physically stop herself from taking his hands in comfort. It helped that his hands were a damned nightmare. That would dampen any mood.

“I’m so sorry, Kylo.” She offered.

He waved her off. “It doesn’t hurt near as much anymore. Centuries buried underground will do that to you.”

“How _did_  you wind up that way?” Hux asked curiously. 

Kylo blew out a breath, shaking his head. “Well... she didn’t stop there. I was beside myself. Stricken with grief and having lost my will to live, I took my own life. I wanted to join Kira in the next only... that blasted witch had other plans. She wanted me to live on with the memory of Kira’s death. She wanted me to suffer for an eternity. She cursed me. The moment I died... I rose again. Changed.”

He paused then, taking a deep breath as if his next words were almost too difficult to say. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and sad. “I was little more than an animal when I awoke. I was driven by my thirst and in my bloodlust I slaughtered the other settlers. When I finally regained my senses... it was only she and I. She used her magic to bind me, and she spent the next thirty years or so torturing me in every way imaginable. I could not die, I could only suffer through her torment and wait to heal. It went on that way for so long... by the time we were found I begged for death.”

“What changed? Who found you?” Rey  sought. 

“An explorer hailing from Spain landed at our shore, Vizcaíno was his name I believe. He and his men stumbled across our desolate settlement, finding only she and I. She sensed their arrival, and she released me, playing the part of the victim and convincing them that I had held _her_ prisoner. I was weak from her treatment, and they were able to subdue me. They chained me in an iron box, one who’s sides I couldn’t touch with my bare skin for it would sear my flesh. I know not what happened to the witch, but I was buried alive, trapped there for the greater part of four centuries. Until now that is.”

Rey mulled over all the information he’d given them, looking to Hux for his thoughts and receiving only an incredulous shrug from her brother. 

“I believe him.” Hux affirmed.

Rey looked at the pale man in front of her, searching his features for any trace of a lie. She found none, only the sad regret of a man who had lived too long and seen too much. She found she believed him too. She had no idea what that meant for her, or what might happen if she offered her help, but she couldn’t in good conscious leave him to his own devices in this confusing world he’d been thrust into. 

She took a deep breath, nodding her head. “Alright,” she resolved. “I’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Listen _, ya’ll can start poking around in that backstory if y’all want to. You’ll probably find some holes. History was my least favorite subject. So if y’all feel the need to point out an inaccuracy just know... and I say this with love... I ain’t too worried about it. Lmao. But I love you. :*__


	3. Don’t Get Smart With Me, Dracula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Moodboard gifted to me by the incredible [SulaRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaRae)! I have been binging her fic, [Bless Me Father For I Have Sinned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506650/chapters/33515232) this week and it’s been a delight. Totally recommend! <3
> 
> One more chapter in the safety of Rey’s apartment before these two venture out and brave the wild.

 

* * *

  _Kylo_

“How do you keep so much information inside such a tiny box?” Kylo marveled.

Rey glanced at him, her hand hovering over a small plastic device she called a _mouse_ , although it was unlike any mouse he had ever seen. He leaned over her shoulder, fascinated by the bright screen and all of the wonders it held. She’d been working tirelessly all morning, clicking this way and that while Kylo watched. Her brother had went home earlier, claiming he needed to check on his lover and clue her in to their situation.

“It’s the internet.” She explained. “Sort of like... how the TV works but with more information.” 

“Fascinating.” He gushed. “What are you looking at now?”

“I’m searching for your family tree on the Ancestry website.” She explained.

“What have you found?” He asked curiously. 

“I _might_ have stumbled onto your original line... but there are a couple of possibilities. There are at least three families from that time period with the surname Ren with a sister named Jaina.” She sighed. “I’m trying to narrow it down.”

He sat quietly in the chair beside her, a ball of nervous energy as she incessantly clicked away, making notes besides her on a pad of paper. 

“Stop doing that.” She chided. 

He paused, turning to face her and cocking his head. “Doing what?”

“You’re practically vibrating.” She elaborated. “It’s making me nervous.”

“My apologies, Rey. I didn’t realize.” He offered.

She sighed deeply, swiveling in her strange chair and facing him. She put her hand on his shoulder, an action that caused him to pause as she gave him a stern look. 

“Kylo? I like you. I do... but if you apologize to me one more time I might just throw something at you.” She promised.

He nodded dumbly, still very much aware of her hand at his shoulder. He could feel the warmth of it through the thin fabric of the tunic he’d given her, or rather _t-shirt_ , and it was a pleasant sensation against his cooled skin. 

“I’m s—” he started, but she gave him a pointed look, silencing him. 

She smiled at his sheepish expression, turning back to her screen and clicking away at the pad covered in various letters and numbers. 

“You like me?” He asked curiously, somewhat surprised. He had thought that she found him to be more or less a nuisance. 

She glanced at him from the side, clearing her throat and nodding. He noticed the way her cheeks tinged pink again. He found himself liking the color on her. 

She looked back to her screen, not meeting his eyes as she answered. “Well, sure. You’re ridiculously polite and overly grateful for every single thing I do. It’s hard to dislike you. Even if your hands are a nightmare.” 

He frowned down at the appendages in question, scowling at their monstrous appearance. When he looked up he noticed she was grinning playfully, and he realized she was teasing him. He found himself beaming back at her, and watched as her eyes fell to his fangs. 

“What’s it like?” She inquired.

He knit his brow in question, unsure as to what she was referring to. She pointed at her teeth, then turned her finger on his own mouth.

“Biting people. Drinking blood. Does it not taste awful?” She clarified.

He shook his head. “The idea of it is... well, ghastly. I don’t enjoy it in theory... but being that thirsty is painful. It’s like water in a desert. The relief of it is a welcome one, even if I hate how it’s done.”

She nodded. “That makes sense. For what it’s worth... I’m sorry this happened to you.”

He regarded her expression, genuine and sad. It was curious, what Rey’s sympathy did to his insides. He imagined if his heart were not withered it might even race. Curious indeed. He could only nod softly in response, eliciting a shy grin from Rey before she turned back to the screen. 

Was this what it was like to have a friend? He had not had one since he was a child. He supposed Kira was his friend... but in reality he had not had the chance to really know her. Their courtship was chaperoned and well watched and the basis of his affection for her rested heavily on her countenance. He found himself wanting to know Rey, to know her thoughts and her wants. He supposed it was merely the after effects of her kindness towards him. Still, it was an interesting change. 

“I think I’ve got it.” Rey said excitedly, breaking him from his reverie. 

He leaned in, trying to discern what she was seeing on the bright screen as she pointed to a square box with a name. 

“Dopheld Mitaka.” Kylo read. He frowned, unsure. “He does not share my name.”

Rey nodded in understanding. “I know, but I’ve traced his family back to England. His great great grandmother married Hiroshi Mitaka in 1906 after the Japanese-British alliance was expanded. Their son immigrated to the United States in 1931, and his family has lived here ever since. As far as I can tell... he’s the last surviving member of your family.”

Kylo stared at the name on the screen, taking in the last piece of himself. The only person left alive that carried his blood. His only family. _Dopheld Mitaka_. He would see to it that he lead a better life than he had. 

He nodded resolutely, casting a determined look at Rey. “Where can I find him?”

* * *

  _Rey_

“There’s a business address listed for Khetanna Emporium, but that’s all. I guess he’s the owner?” She informed him.

“Ah,” Kylo preened. “He’s an entrepreneur. Impressive.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Rey added. “It’s still daylight outside... we’ll have to wait till after dark to go visit. Are you sure you just want to spring a visit on him this soon?”

Kylo regarded her curiously. “I’ve been underground for over four centuries. I’d hardly call that  _soon_.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Don’t get smart with me, Dracula.”

He frowned. “I don’t know what you mean. Also, how have you forgotten my name already?”

She sighed wearily. “Never mind. It’s lunchtime. I take it you don’t eat human food?”

He shook his head. “Blood sustains me.”

“When will you need to... you know... feed again?” She pressed.

He considered. “I’m not sure. I haven’t really spent much of this existence outside of a prison of some sort.”

“But you feel fine now, right?” She ventured warily. 

He nodded. “I will not let myself become too hungry.”

“We should probably try out that blood bank plan of Hux’s tonight too. Wait till they close.” She mused. 

“It is rather convenient that here are banks of blood in this time.” He marveled.

Rey shook her head. “I don’t think they were brought about with _your_  needs in mind... but it is pretty convenient.”

Kylo rolled his neck suddenly, yawning deep and stretching his arms. 

“Are you tired still?” Rey asked.

He nodded. “It was odd sleeping in that soft bed after all these years.”

“Do you have to sleep in a... well a... a coffin?” She wondered.

“Heavens no.” He chuckled. “Not to my knowledge. Although I wouldn’t turn down a tight, dark space if you have one.”

Rey thought about it. “Oh! My bathtub. It’s pretty big, plus there aren’t any windows in there. I could throw some blankets in the bottom?”

He nodded. “That sounds perfect. What will you do?” 

She shrugged. “I need to call Hux and touch base with him. I really need to grocery shop at some point too.”

“Grocery shop?” He puzzled. “Like the market?”

“Sort of... there’s a store that had everything you need in one place.” She explained. 

His eyes widened in curiosity. “I would very much like to see that.”

Rey couldn’t help but smile. He really was like a big kid, if you could look past the fangs. “I guess I could wait until after dark.”

Kylo clapped his hands in delight. “Marvelous. I can’t wait to see it.”

Damn it, his expression was downright adorable. She had no business finding her new monster friend’s expression adorable. “Just promise me you won’t bite anyone.”

“Hm. The last crowd I was in I ate. Perhaps we should visit your bank of blood first.” He said thoughtfully. 

Okay, maybe not so adorable. “Yeah... that’s probably a good idea.”

She rose from her chair, gesturing that he follow as she went down the hall to grab some thicker blankets from her hall closet. Kylo stood by quietly, his hands behind his back as she was discovering was custom for him. Every the gentleman he was. She smiled softly to herself, shaking her head.

“What is it?” Kylo asked.

She shrugged as she tucked the blankets under her arm. “It’s just... you’re probably the nicest man I’ve ever met, and you’re a monster.”

His face fell. “Yes, I am.”

She laughed. “I always liked monsters. Halloween is my favorite holiday.”

He furrowed his brow. “Halloween?”

“Ah, All Hallow’s Eve? Um, Samhain?” She clarified.

“Samhain is a _holiday_?” He sputtered. “In my day we built bonfires to ward off spirits.”

Rey nodded. “Now we dress up in costumes and kids knock on doors for candy.” 

He scoffed. “And _I’m_ the odd one.”

“Come on,” she chuckled. “Let’s get you into your coffin.”

She led him to the bathroom, padding the wide tub with the blankets she carried and stepping back so he could tuck himself inside.

“Comfortable?” She asked. 

He nodded. “Quite. Thank you, Rey.”

He stretched his long body out into the basin, his feet hanging over the side as he let his eyes close. She threw the thin blanket she still carried over him, causing him to peek at her through his eyelashes, offering her a small smile before closing them again. 

She moved to turn out the light, closing the door behind her with a soft _click_. She sighed, shaking her head softly. A thought struck her, that she had basically adopted a pet. She would need to feed him his special food, take care of his bed... good grief. 

She called Hux a little later, setting him with the task of getting Kylo some clothes that actually fit. 

“Why do I have to buy him clothes?” Hux grumbled on the other end of the receiver. 

“I’ll tell you why, because  _you_ argued to keep him, because  _you_ work for a record label and I work at a diner and because _I_ have to stay here and keep an eye on him.” She informed him.

“I’ll just bet you’ll keep an eye on him.” Hux snarked.

She reeled. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just saying, he’s pretty good looking for a dead guy.” He said cheekily.

She felt her face heat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t sis. Whatever, I’ll get him some normal shit to wear. What size shoe do you think he is?” He asked.

She thought about it. “I have no idea. Hold on.”

She crept down the hall, pushing open the door to the bathroom slowly. Kylo still slept soundly, deathly still in his makeshift bed. His feet still hung haphazardly over the edge, and she shined the light from her phone down at them. 

“ _Jesus Christ_.” She muttered.

“What is it?” Hux sounded from the other end.

She kept quiet as she retreated from the bathroom, closing the door once again. “What size shoe do you wear Hux?”

“Um, an eleven?” He answered.

She scoffed. “Better go up about two sizes for our friend.”

* * *

  _Kylo_

He awoke to darkness thankfully, his earlier bout with the sun still fresh on his mind. He stretched languidly, slightly stiff from the way he’d slept. He wondered how much time had passed, and quickly left the bath in search of Rey. 

Her house was quiet, and for a moment he thought she might have left him alone. It wasn’t until he heard a soft snoring that he realized she hadn’t left at all, and he toed across the floor to peer over the settee. She lay sprawled out across the cushions, her face pressed deep into the soft fabric and her mouth open. 

He smiled to himself, her graceless appearance endearing somehow. She was a surprising creature. He glanced towards the curtains, finding them dark and he quickly crossed the room to peer outside. It was blessed night beyond the window, and he sighed in relief. He was slightly stir crazy from being so cooped up, and he was suddenly excited to explore. 

In his excitement he forgot his manners, blurring across the sitting room to rouse Rey. He grasped at her shoulders, shaking her gently. She jolted awake, blinking up at him as she wiped errant lines of drool from her mouth. 

“Kylo?” She groaned. “You’re awake.”

“It’s dark out.” He informed her.

She rose upwards, peering at the open curtains. “I guess it is.”

“Can we go outside now?” He urged.

She barked out a laugh, rubbing at her eyes. “You’re worse than a puppy.”

He frowned. “I am not a dog.”

She shook her head. “Nope, too big. I have something for you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

She pointed to a bag of some crinkled material on the low table in front of her. 

“I had Hux get you some more clothes. He brought them over just before I laid down for a nap.” She informed him. 

“That was very kind of you, Rey.” He gushed.

She waved him off. “Don’t mention it. Hux bought them.”

“Still, thank you for thinking of me.” He pressed.

She averted her eyes from his, moving to the bag instead to rifle through it. She pulled out some dark blue material of a thick weave, folded neatly. “These are jeans,” she clarified, pulling out next some softer material that resembled his shorts. “And these are underwear. You need to put them on under your jeans.”

He grabbed them from her. “They’re so small. They won’t fit.”

She shook her head. “They’re boxer briefs. They’re supposed to be a little tight.”

“That sounds terribly uncomfortable for my manhood.” He grumbled, already not looking forward to folding himself into them.

Rey blushed slightly, clearing her throat. “You’ll be fine. Here’s a shirt that should fit you a little better. You’re a lot broader than Hux.”

He held one out in front of him, studying the image on the front. “What is a Buffy?”

Rey scrunched her nose, snatching the shirt from him to examine it. She groaned, pulling out the other shirts to give them a once over. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Who?” Kylo asked curiously.

“ _Hux_.” She spat. “Little shit thinks he’s funny.”

“You don’t like this Buffy?” He pressed.

She scoffed. “Buffy is a TV character. She’s a _vampire hunter._ ”

Kylo considered. “That’s actually quite funny.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m glad it amuses you, because all the shirts he bought have some sort of vampire pun on them.”

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh, he quite enjoyed Rey’s brother, even if he was a a little eccentric. “Charming.”

“Whatever,” she grumbled. “Take your clothes and go change.”

He scooped up the bundled offering in her hands, carrying it out of the room towards the guest chamber she’d designated for him. He pulled off the clothes he wore, holding out the new garments and studying them. The _boxer briefs_ as she called them seemed to be similar to the shorts, albeit much smaller, and he stooped to step into them, pulling them to fit snugly over his hips.

It was an odd sensation being so snugly fit, these new age underwear much more fitted than the braies he was accustomed to. He made for the jeans next, the material thick and unyielding and nothing like the soft material of the shorts she’d given him. He fumbled with the clasp that held them together, struggling to undo it and finding it incredibly difficult with his sharp nails. 

Frustrated, he stormed out of the room, the infernal garment clutched in his hands. “Rey, I require assistance.”

She glanced at his nearly nude form from the couch, her eyes going wide and her cheeks flushing pink. She swallowed, her eyes moving down his body before finally landing on the material in his hand, her reply coming out in a bit of a squeak.

“Assistance?”

* * *

_Rey_

She had to stop staring at him. She _definitely_  had to stop letting her eyes drift down to the sight of his lower half in nothing but fitted boxer briefs. Kylo had been stuck in a box for centuries; why on Earth was he so _built_?

She refused to let her eyes travel lower than his waist, training them instead on his face. He regarded her curiously, still holding out the jeans in need of her assistance. 

She rose from the couch, brushing away her errant thoughts and taking the jeans from him to undo the buttons and zipper. She showed him exactly how to get them undone, praying she never had to dress him again.

When she handed them back, he smiled  appreciatively, his fangs glinting under the overhead light. He bent to try and step into the jeans, not bothering to return to his room. Rey sucked in a breath, trying not to stare at the way his abdomen tightened with the effort.When he’d gotten his legs successfully into them, he rose to his full height, tugging at the fabric to situate them upwards. 

 _Fuck_. She looked. Why did she look? There was little left to the imagination in the tight boxer briefs he wore, the outline of the _rest_  of him completely on display through the thin fabric. She swallowed, quickly averting her gaze as he finished putting them on. He managed to refasten the button on his own, and he grinned proudly at her at having done so. 

She offered him an approving look in return, hoping that she wasn’t blushing. It had been too long since she’d been with someone, that’s all it was. She was not actively checking out the antique monster in her living room. He strode off down the hall once more in search of his shirt, and she quickly headed for her kitchen, splashing some water from the sink on her neck. 

When he returned moments later fully dressed, she almost sighed in relief. She had no idea what was the matter with her, but she needed to squash it fast. She checked her phone, finding a text from Hux confirming that he would meet them outside the bank, and stowed it back away in her pocket. 

“How do I look?” Kylo asked her suddenly, turning this way and that to show her his new clothes. He’d chosen the shirt that said, _I don’t bite... hard_ , with a depiction of vampire teeth underneath and she had to stifle the urge to groan. 

“You look... great.” She told him honestly. He did too. Besides his ghoulish hands and his blatant pallor he looked like a normal young man. A ridiculously good looking one to boot. What the hell was wrong with her?

He beamed at her approval, pointing down to his feet. “I even figured these out.”

He tapped the toes of his black tennis shoes Hux had brought him, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Thankfully Hux had thought to get him the laceless kind, so all Kylo had to do was slide his feet in. Still, he looked so damned proud she didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise. 

“That’s great! Are you ready to go?” She asked.

He nodded excitedly, and again she was reminded of an eager little puppy wanting to be let outside. His expression turned nervous then, and he cast her a wary look.

“You won’t leave me, right?” He questioned.

His apprehensiveness tugged at her heart, giving her an urge to protect him. She knew that was completely ridiculous, as he could probably slaughter her and anyone else who came for him without even trying, but still. She shook her head in denial, knowing that no matter how crazy it was, she spoke the truth. 

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Again- every little tidbit of history tie in I got from a Google attempt. Judge me not. *shrugs* 
> 
> Now Rey can take Kylo out for walk! He’s such a good boy. :P I love him.
> 
> P.S. Would I _really _throw in the bit about his shoe size just to acknowledge my kink of his shoe size?__  
>   
>  Yes. Yes I would.  
> I mean look at them. You know what they say about a man with big feet?  
> Big so—  
> No, I’m not even pretending I’m not talking about his cock.  
> It’s obviously too late at night for me to be on AO3 my inner garbage monster is showing.  
> Goodnight.


	4. Delicious Is An Accomplishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  This little bitey went to market...

 

* * *

  _Kylo_

  
“Kylo,” Rey hissed. “ _This_ way.”

He wheeled around, jogging to catch up to her and moving away from the brightly lit display of televisions in the window of a store.

“There were at least a dozen televisions in that establishment.” He informed her.

She nodded. “They sell them.”

“One must be incredibly wealthy to just be able to walk into a store and purchase a television.” He gushed.

She shrugged. “Most people have them.”

He cocked his head as they walked. “Really? This era is so strange.”

“I think you’ve said that.” She laughed.

He was distracted again by a cart that sold all sorts of odd trinkets, the vendor manning the operation offering him some sort of shiny bauble. Rey backtracked from where she’d gotten ahead, tugging at his hand instinctively and causing Kylo to jolt. She quickly released him, clearing her throat.

“Come on,” she chided. “We’re burning moonlight.”

He stuck close to her after that, his head whipping around this way and that as he tried to take in all the sights and sounds of her strange city. More than once she had to tug at his arm to lead him away from random passerby, his fascination with the more _eccentric_ inhabitants of the fair city distracting.

“Rey,” he whispered, leaning down to her ear. “That man is hardly wearing any clothes.”

She nodded. “I know, just keep walking.”

“But _Rey_ ,” he pressed. “He’s silver!”

“It’s body paint Kylo, it’s fine.” She assured him, seeming flustered.

She finally resolved to keep her arm firmly looped around the curve of his elbow, pulling him along towards their destination. Kylo relented his insistent perusal of their surroundings, settling into step beside Rey. He noticed her arm still firmly curved under his, finally registering the contact amidst his distracted state.

“You’re very warm.” He stated.

She cast him a look from the side. “And you’re very cool.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine. It’s warm tonight anyway.”

He grinned, Rey’s constant understanding of his awful condition filling him with a warmth he’d not felt since before it had become impossible to feel such a thing. She led him down the bustled sidewalks, finally pulling him down a dark alleyway alongside a sleek, grey building. 

“Hux?” She whispered, pulling Kylo down the shadowed expanse in search of her brother.

“I’m here.” Came an answer.

Hux appeared from behind a great metal bin of dinged green, its contents foul smelling. 

Rey groaned, releasing her grip on Kylo’s arm to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Why are you dressed like that?”

Hux peered down at his dark clothing, dressed from head to toe in black. “What do you mean?”

“You look like a cat burglar.” She groused. “You’re wearing sunglasses at _night_  for Christ’s sake.”

“Well isn’t that what we’re doing?” He wondered incredulously.

“No,” Rey sighed. “ _Kylo_  will be the only one going inside. _We’ll_  be staying right here.”

She turned to Kylo, giving him a wary look. “Are you sure you can do this?”

Kylo shrugged. “Not really, but I can try.”

She frowned, not seeming convinced. “What if they catch you?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you worried about me?”

“Yeah Rey,” Hux grinned. “Are you _worried_ about Kylo?”

“ _Shut_ - _up_ ,” Rey hissed. “What if there are guards in there?” She looked to Kylo pointedly. “Promise me you won’t kill anyone.”

Oh, just worried about what he could _do_  to someone. Of course. “I promise.” He assured her.

Hux gestured towards a wheeled black case at his feet, giving Kylo a thumbs up. “Just grab as much as you can carry. Surely there won’t be a _guard_  or anything. It’s a blood bank not a bank bank.”

“Yes,” Rey snarked. “Not a _bank_ _bank_.”

“Shut-up.” Hux groused. “You know what I mean. I’ll take whatever he grabs back to your place.”

“Good. I still promised to take him grocery shopping.” Rey pointed out.”

“That’s cute.” Hux snickered.

“I will literally murder you.” She warned.

“Excuse me,” Kylo interjected. “I hate to interrupt... but how exactly am I to get into this place?”

Rey cast a nervous look to Hux, who only shrugged his shoulders. She sighed heavily, giving Kylo a sympathetic glance. 

“Well,” she started warily. “Hux did some digging, and there is apparently roof access.”

“Roof access?” He echoed.

Rey pointed upwards, gesturing above them towards the top of the building. “Roof access.”

He frowned, huffing out a breath and shaking his head. “Let me guess, do something vampirey?”

She grimaced in apology, nodding her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Well,” he grumbled, turning to brace himself alongside the wall. “I suppose if it’s necessary.”

* * *

  _Rey_

She watched as Kylo scurried up the wall, disappearing into the dark towards the roof.

“You know,” Hux offered unctuously. “As far as boyfriends go... you’ve had worse.”

“He is _not_ my boyfriend.” She argued.

“Sure, sure.” He agreed unconvincingly. 

Rey cast nervous glances around them, sure they would be caught at any moment. Hux patted her shoulder, reaching into his pocket to pull out his cigarettes and light one up. “You’re worrying too much, sis. No one is going to make a big fuss over a blood bank. Who’d want to steal blood, right?”

Rey scowled, eyeing the cigarette now between his lips. “I thought you were going to quit?”

Hux shrugged, blowing out a plume of smoke. “Well, now vampires exist and we’re robbing a blood bank. I think there are bigger things to worry about.”

She continued to frown, shaking her head. “What does Rose think of you smoking again?”

He waved her off. “What Rose doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Rey tutted. “Dangerous games there, Hux. She’ll have your balls.”

“Not if _someone_ doesn’t tell her.” He threatened. 

“I guess that depends on whether or not you— _fuck_.” She was cut off from her taunts, the shrill sounds of a security alarm blaring into the alleyway. 

“ _We_ _didn’t_ _warn_ _him_ _about_ _the_ _alarm_!” Rey shrieked.

Hux dropped his cigarette, muttering a string of curses. “Do we leave him?”

She reeled, shoving Hux roughly. “ _No_ , we do not _leave_ him.”

“Then what do you suggest we do? Wait here for the police?” He argued.

“No, of course not but—” She turned suddenly, cut off as a loud _thud_ sounded beside her.

Kylo had landed beside them, his arms laden with clear bags of sloshing red liquid. He grinned wide, seeming immensely proud of himself. Rey gaped at him, finally coming to her senses. 

“ _Kylo_ ,” she all but shouted. “You set off the alarm! The police will be coming. Stash those things in Hux’s suitcase and let’s get out of here!”

He blanched, dumping his prize down into Hux’s open case as Hux quickly shut it closed. Hux gave them a quick farewell, scuttling off down the back way with his case in tow. Rey tugged at Kylo’s arm, ducking back from where they’d come and sliding out into the throngs of people unnoticed. 

Her heart pounded in her chest, the passerby seeming none the wiser of what they’d just done. They blended into traffic, Rey not slowing their pace until she was sure they wouldn’t be caught. Kylo was silent, tense beside her as he let himself be pulled along. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked suddenly, grinding to a halt as Rey followed suit.

Rey shook her head. “No it’s my fault. I should have thought to warn you.”

“I’m sorry.” He offered.

She turned to him, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. “Don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong.”

“Then why are you so upset?” He pressed.

“I was just worried someone would catch you.” She admitted. “I don’t know what they’d do to you.”

His brow wrinkled in confusion. “So you _were_  worried about me?”

She sighed. “Of course I was. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

He grinned then, his fangs on full display and Rey quickly brushed a hand over his mouth as her eyes darted around to make sure no one had seen. She felt something wet against her palm and she quickly jerked her hand away, giving Kylo an incredulous look.

“Did you just _lick_ me?” She yelped.

His eyes were wide with mortification, looking as if he couldn’t believe himself what he’d just done. “I’m sorry I— it’s just— you see you _smell_ —”

“I _smell_?” She gaped.

He ducked his head sheepishly. “You smell really good. I don’t know what came over me.”

She huffed. “It’s fine. Let’s just go.”

She strode off, making her way towards the supermarket a few blocks away with Kylo in tow. She was silent as they walked, unable to get the unbidden memory of his tongue against her palm out of her mind. The scariest part was... well, just how very _not_ _scary_  it had felt. 

* * *

  _Kylo_

Goodness, he still could not get over the fact that he’d overstepped like he had. He didn’t know what had come over him, having been fine one second then the next he was dizzied with the honeyed scent of her essence in his nostrils. His instincts had taken over, needing to taste her and he’d given in to his urges without thought. 

He could still taste her, if he concentrated. He let his tongue roll over his fangs in his mouth, trying to chase the sweetness of her skin. He’d never actually  _wanted_ to bite someone before, it had always been a gruesome task of necessity and relief. Still, for a moment his fangs had ached with a need for more in a way he’d never experienced. 

Quite frankly it frightened him. Hurting Rey was the last thing he’d ever want to do, and biting her would all but ensure her death. He’d learned long ago he didn’t have the self control to stop once he’d started. Rey’s voice broke through his jumbled thoughts, shaking away his dark inner ramblings. 

“Here we are.” She informed him. 

He glanced up, taking in the brightly lit sign reading, _Supermarket_. The strange doors of glass slid open on their own as they approached, and Kylo’s mouth fell open as he marveled the sight. He stepped back, waiting till they’d closed again and then rushed forward to watch as they again pulled apart. 

“What sorcery is this?” He reeled.

Rey laughed, drawing his attention to her mirth and eliciting a smile of his own. He liked it when she laughed. 

“They’re just doors, Kylo.” She explained. “They’re automatic.”

“ _Automatic_.” He gushed. 

“Come on, weirdo.” She chuckled. “Just wait till I show you their wine selection.”

“They have a _selection_ of wine?” He marveled. 

She shook her head, laughing softly as she tugged him along. He followed, his head whipping around to take everything in. There was food as far as the eye could see, more than he’d ever seen in his life... and he was centuries old. Most of it was wrapped in odd packaging, bright colors and markings labeling their front and more than once he tried to sneak away to investigate further.

“Stay close to me, Kylo.” Rey chastised. “Don’t need you accidentally scaring some poor bastard.”

She stopped then, glancing around before leaning in close. “You’re not thirsty, right?”

Well, now that she stood so _close_... what was it about Rey that made his throat go dry? He quickly shook his head, Rey sighing in relief as she stepped away, taking her heady scent with her. 

She pushed a strange metal contraption she called a _shopping_ _cart_ in front of her, loading it with various items that equally fascinated Kylo. He stopped in an aisle laden with different colored boxes, halting beside a particular visage that caught his eye.

“Rey... is that a _vampire_?” He asked incredulously.

She turned to inspect whatever he’d found, barking out a laugh when she realized what had given him pause.

“It’s cereal.” She told him. “Count Chocula.”

“Count Chocula?” He parroted. “Was he famous? What did he do to earn such propaganda?”

Rey shrugged. “Be delicious? I don’t know.”

“Delicious is an accomplishment?” He gaped. 

She gave him a wry look, snorting a little and he wondered what thought had just passed her mind. She only nodded her head towards the other way, signaling that he follow. “He’s made up. Not real.”

“Oh,” Kylo answered, feeling a little foolish now. “Of course.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s kind of cute how everything excites you.” She said flippantly, her expression morphing immediately into embarrassment as if she’d only just realized what she’d said. Her cheeks tinted in a blush, and Kylo realized she hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Cute?” He asked.

She shrugged off handedly. “Sure, I mean, like a kid or... something.”

He studied her nervous behavior, wondering if perhaps she was bothered by him in a way he hadn’t considered before. Surely not, he was terrifying by most accounts. Still, she did seem to blush quite a lot around him he’d noticed. That was something. Deciding not to dwell without more evidence, he only nodded back at her, making to follow her through the rest of the store. 

He took in their surroundings quietly from that point, only asking questions he deemed pertinent and letting Rey finish her shopping without too much interruption. He was too busy looking around to notice she’d stopped in front of him much later, crashing into her and almost knocking her over.

Her eyes were fixed on a television set that was casting some sort of news it seemed, a woman in a suit talking into the frame about some tragedy that had occurred. Kylo recognized the area behind the woman, and immediately grimaced when he realized that the scene that was being reported was the one of his rebirth. 

The woman talked about the discovery of several dead, their bodies drained of blood near an open grave that had been buried underground. The woman went on to speculate the possibility of some sort of cult activity, unable to think of any other logical possibility for what had occurred. 

Rey turned to him slowly, a deep scowl on her face. “Kylo... did you do that?”

* * *

  _Rey_

 _Fuck_. He’d made the fucking _news_. This was not good. People would be looking for him. It wasn’t as if a coffin underground wasn’t ridiculously suspicious. The newscaster was speculating some sort of cult activity, but Rey was certain if the feds got involved they’d be looking deeper. How could she protect him against the entire world? Better yet, why did she _want_ to?

The more time she spent with Kylo the more the lines of right and wrong seemed to blur, the fact that he’d killed all those people on TV seeming slightly less important than the idea that someone would find him because of it. She needed to get her priorities straight. 

He looked apologetic now, his eyes casting to the ground as she waited for an answer. “I told you I was in a frenzy when I awoke... it was impossible to control it.”

She closed her eyes tight, huffing out a deep sigh as she considered. It wasn’t as if he would have any DNA to go off of, being as old as he was... surely they couldn’t trace this back to him. He would be okay. Or at least that’s what she told herself.

“We should probably get home. Wait for this to calm down. I don’t want anyone to see you.” She murmured.

He pouted, obviously not enthused about their excursion being cut short but nodding back at her in assent all the same. She led him to the front, quickly checking out with the cashier and handing him half the bags to carry. He scoffed and took the remainder of her bags from her, able to tote several more than she ever could and making her shopping trip far easier than normal. She had to admit it was nice having him around.

They left the store with the bags in tow, Rey stopping only for a moment to shoot Hux a text that they were on their way. He answered immediately, telling her Rose had needed him for something and that he’d left the “packages” in her fridge. Great. There were bags of blood next to her milk. She quieted the roiling of her stomach at _that_ thought, instead moving down the street with Kylo in the direction of her apartment. 

“What about Dopheld’s establishment?” Kylo questioned as they walked.

“What about it? We can go tomorrow night.” She replied.

“I just thought...” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence and causing her to wheel around curiously. 

“What?” She pressed.

He ducked his head. “I just thought you’d want to hurry and be rid of me.”

She thought about it. Did she? Strangely, no. He was weird, dangerous, and downright ridiculous at times... but she found she liked being around him. He was... refreshing in a strange way. 

“I don’t want to get rid of you, Kylo. We’re friends, okay?” She assured him.

“Friends.” He repeated, his expression softening as he tested the word. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve had a friend.”

“Well... I’m not worth much, but you’ve got me now.” She offered.

He sat her bags down in a blur, grabbing at her hands and pulling her to him. “I am _beyond_ grateful for you, Rey. You are a light in this dark world.”

She stood frozen for a moment, unable to form words with him being so close and she swallowed nervously as she attempted to respond.

“Don’t— don’t mention it.” She stammered. 

He beamed down at her, his fangs flashing and she found in that moment she wasn’t afraid, merely curious. What would they feel like, if she allowed him to bite her? He’d said it could be pleasurable, what if—

No. _God_ , no. What on earth was she thinking? She needed to get a grip. She liked Kylo, she did, but he was still a monster. Protect him, help him, but that was all. That was all she could offer him. Anything else was madness. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Oi I’m just saying if delicious _were_ an accomplishment... he’d have won a fuckin’ Nobel Prize by now.


	5. Is This A Sexual Thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   _Kylo_

 _“_ Okay _,”_ Rey nodded, inspecting her handiwork. “I think that should do it.”

Kylo tapped at the thick layers of faux wood Rey had called _cardboard_ adhered to the window, deeming it acceptable. She’d covered the glass pane from top to bottom, attaching layer after layer of the material with some sticky ribbon of matte silver. 

“This will block out the sun?” He questioned.

She nodded up at him, beaming with pride over her own resourcefulness. Goodness, he liked her smile. It was like sunshine, or at least the only one he’d ever see. 

“This should be a lot more comfortable than my bathtub.” She assured him. 

He shrugged. “I quite liked the bathtub.”

“Okay, but I’m going to eventually have to take a bath.” She laughed.

Ah, why was the thought of her bathing so alluring? Everything about Rey seemed alluring as of late. It had crept up on him, this unsettled feeling she gave him, and now seemed to plague his every waking thought. Had he only met her two days ago? It seemed so much longer, as if he’d known her forever.  

He nodded finally, trying to push the intrusive thoughts from his mind. He knew they would do him little good. “Thank you, Rey. I’m so grateful for your aid.” 

“You don’t have to thank me every time I do something, Kylo. Friends, remember?” She chided. 

“Friends.” He echoed, the word elating him slightly less than it had before. 

She yawned then, stretching her arms over her head. The action caused her to roll her neck, the slim column fully exposed and he swallowed instinctively. 

“Erm, Rey I—” he shuddered, his fangs aching suddenly. He backed away, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“Are you okay?” She worried, taking a step towards him. 

He held out his free hand, signaling that she stay where she was. “Blood.” He rasped. “Need blood.”

Her eyes widened, stumbling backwards as she tried to distance herself from him. “Ho-Hold on.”  

She scrambled from the room, returning mere seconds later with one of the medical bags filled with dark red liquid. She offered it to him with shaking hands, Kylo snatching it away and immediately tearing through the thin plastic with his teeth to drain the bag dry. 

Rey watched with wide eyes, her gaze locked on the sight of the bag emptying into his mouth. His eyed rolled back in his head as the satiating liquid hit his tongue, the fire in his throat immediately quenching under its relief. When he’d drained the bag, he let his tongue roll over his fangs to clean them of any excess.

Rey stood quietly still, unsure yet if he’d regained his senses. He took a steadying breath, testing himself to see if he was alright. He no longer had a blinding need to taste her, yet still his fangs contained a dull ache whenever his eyes passed over the pale length of her throat. 

Was it just Rey? Was it something about her that set him aflame? He almost feared he couldn’t trust himself around her. He hoarsely asked for another bag of blood just to be sure, watching raptly as she left the room once more. He could not allow himself to lose control with her. After all the kindness she’d offered him, he would be a real monster to repay her kindness with such brutish behavior.

He quickly drained the second bag as soon as she returned with it, feeling much more at ease after having finished it. He cleaned his lips of any errant splashes with his tongue, Rey still standing quietly to the side in wait. 

“Are you alright now?” She sought warily.  

He took a deep breath, the faint scent of her still wafting about the room. Still, the ache was no longer plaguing him, instead just a buzzing annoyance in the back of his mind. He had regained control,  at least for now it seemed.

“I think I’m alright. I’m sorry if I frightened you.” He offered.  

She shook her head. “It’s okay. You can’t help it.” 

He didn’t deserve someone as understanding as she was. He felt sick with the thought of one day harming her. “Still... I am sorry. I am nothing but a monster.” He hung his head, shame coursing through him.

“Kylo,” she started softly, her brow creased. “I really want to hug you right now, but I’m afraid it will make you uncomfortable. Would that be okay?”

He went still, the idea of her closeness both exhilarating and terrifying. He knew he was unable to refuse, nodding slowly as she crossed to wrap her arms around him. She was impossibly warm, her skin searing into his chilled flesh and giving him the illusion of what it must be like to be alive.  

Her cheek rested over the withered cavity of his heart, knowing that she would hear no beating beneath his skin. Still she smiled softly, her arms around his waist squeezing him tight. 

“It’s okay, Kylo. It really is. You don’t have to apologize so much. You’re _not_  a monster.” She affirmed.

Tentatively he let his cheek rest against her hair, breathing in the pleasant scent of her soap and for a moment allowing himself to merely enjoy her embrace. What would it be like to be human with her he wondered. It was a shame he’d never know. 

When she stepped away from him, he could only offer a smile laced with regret, knowing he could never be closer to her than he was in that moment. “I am grateful for you, Rey. Truly I am.” 

She beamed back at him, nodding softly. “Well, I guess I’ll be going to bed then. I have to work tomorrow... but feel free to watch TV until you need to sleep.”

He returned her nod, offering a quiet goodnight as she left his room. Shaking off his melancholy, he settled into bed and turned on her television. The long night ahead seemed to drag on, lonely without her soft smile and her loud laughter. The truth of his plight had finally began to materialize, the realization staring him straight in the face.

The longer he stayed with Rey... the harder it would be when he inevitably had to leave her.

* * *

  _Rey_

_Terror. All she felt was terror. Kylo had asked her to meet him, his note on her doorstep quite clear in its instruction. She’d snuck out from the house after father had went to sleep, intent on spending more time with her husband to be._

_Only... he was not where he’d said he’d be. She was met with only darkness. She called out to him, thinking perhaps he was only late, only to be met with a hollow silence that filled her with dread. Where was he?_

_A voice in her ear, a menacing murmur that sent chills down her spine. “_ No one can save you now.”

 _She felt it then, a sharp sensation against her throat as warmth began to spill out. It ran down the length of her neck, staining her dress crimson. A gurgled cry left her throat, calling for Kylo even knowing he could not save her._

_It was her. They’d all thought her to be sinister, and here was the proof. No one would ever know though. She would be long gone before she would have the chance to warn anyone. She would die alone, left to bleed out on the grass like an animal._

_She felt large hands then, cradling her head as she was pulled into his lap._

_“_ Kylo.” _She whispered, barely able to form words._

 _He’d sobbed over her broken form, muttering apologies for not coming sooner. He’d cursed her murderers name, the witch herself having run off no sooner had the deed been done. Kylo had watched helplessly, unable to reach her in time to save her from this fate._

_She heard broken apologies murmured against her hair, his hand stroking at the tangled strands as she felt herself fade away. The last thing she remembered from this world was the awful darkness that seemed to smother her, and the pain of what could have been._  

Rey woke with a start, gasping for breath and soaked in sweat. She had no idea where the dream had come from. It had been so _real._ She could remember the way the knife had felt against her throat. Could still hear Kylo’s words in her ear. How was that possible?

No sooner had she woke did she feel a chilled hand grasping her shoulders, surprised to find Kylo himself in her room.

“Are you okay?” He asked concernedly. 

“I’m— I’m fine.” She answered breathlessly. “What are you doing in my room?”

“I... well I heard you crying out in your sleep. I was worried. I tried to wake you but you just keep crying...” he frowned, worry still marring his features.

“I had a terrible dream.” She told him. “It seemed so real.” 

“What about?” He asked, taking a seat at the edge of her bed. 

“It’s impossible. It’s too insane.” She muttered. 

Kylo pushed the tangled strands of her sweat drenched hair from her forehead, leaving Rey stunned and for once not even concerned with his awful hands. He offered her a reassuring smile, the glint of his fangs apparent in the moonlight that streamed in from outside.

“Try me.” He encouraged. 

“I think... I think I saw Kira die.” She whispered.

Kylo sucked in a breath, his brow creasing in confusion. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “It’s like... it’s like I _was_  Kira. I felt _everything._ ” 

Kylo gave her an incredulous look, absorbing what she’d said. “Do you remember anything else?” 

Rey nodded. “You were there.” 

“I was?” He pressed softly. 

“You... well you held her... or me? Until we died.” She whispered.

Kylo’s eyes went to the floor, his brow furrowed deeply in thought. “Well, that _is_  how it happened.”

“Why would I be dreaming of it? How is this possible?” She reeled.

Kylo shrugged. “I don’t have those answers, Rey. It’s a puzzle to be sure.” 

“I was so afraid.” She admitted quietly. 

“I’m so sorry that you had to see it.” Kylo offered regretfully.  

“You... well you had to _live_ it. Didn’t you?” She pressed. 

He nodded morosely. “I thought of little else for four centuries.”

Rey considered that. She couldn’t imagine a worse hell. She lay her hand on Kylo’s knee, attempting to comfort him. “You must have really loved her.”

He seemed to mull it over. “I... I cared about her. Very much. Love though... we never really had time for it. We never got to know each other the way one might hope. Still, her death is my fault. I will always carry it with me.”

Rey shook her head. “It _isn’t_ your fault. You didn’t ask for it to happen.”

For a moment he only started back at her, his eyes roving over her face slowly before settling on her mouth. She wondered then what his lips might feel like. Wondered if they might be cool like the rest of him. She didn’t realize she’d been leaning towards him until he’d cleared his throat, breaking her from her trance. 

“You should probably try to get some sleep.” He urged. “You... you have to work tomorrow, remember?”

She nodded dumbly back at him. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Sorry if I worried you.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” He grinned, rising from the bed and moving to the door before glancing back over his shoulder. “Have sweeter dreams, Rey.”

She answered his smile with her own, settling back under the covers. “Goodnight, Kylo.”

He lingered in her doorway for several moments, finally whispering a reply. “Goodnight, Rey.”

* * *

  _Kylo_  

Kylo awoke that evening to a blessedly dark room. He was grateful for Rey’s idea to proof the room against the sun, allowing him a comfortable day’s sleep without fear of harm. He rose from the bed, stretching as he adjusted to the softness of the bed. After being confined to a box for so long, he didn’t know if he’d ever get used to an actual bed again.

He thought back to the night before, of the way he’d panicked when he’d heard Rey’s sharp cry through the thin wall that separated her bedroom from his. He’d found her drenched in sweat, shaking violently and muttering strings of babbled nonsense. He’d felt real fear when he couldn’t rouse her, only able to breathe again when her eyes had finally opened. 

His mind had dwelled on Rey’s dream for hours after he’d left her, still unsure as to why she would be dreaming of Kira. The way she’d described it... it was exactly as he’d remembered. Could there be some connection between them? Rey was so reminiscent of Kira physically...  

Speaking of physically, he was still slightly in shock by the way she’d leaned into him. The way she’d neared, it was as if she’d wanted to kiss him. That was ridiculous though, wasn’t it? Still, for a moment he’d been ensnared by her enticing scent as it wafted around him.  

He’d only just come to his senses, realizing at the last second just how dangerous such intimacy could he. How could he trust himself not to hurt her? That was something he simply couldn’t risk. 

Finally leaving the comfort of his darkened room, he’d ventured out into the hall to find the rest of her home dark as well. She’d left a note for him on the counter, her cramped handwriting letting him know she’d left for work and didn’t want to wake him. She went on to inform him that Hux would be after him to give a ride to Rey’s job, the three of them having plans to investigate his descendant’s establishment when she was free.

He crossed the living room to peek out of the thick curtains, happy to find it was indeed after dark. “Yes,” he whispered gleefully to himself. “Nighttime.”

He was tempted to go out and explore again, but knew Rey would not like him venturing out without her. He was just pleased enough by her protective nature of him to abide by her wishes. 

He took note of the time, seeing that it neared Hux’s arrival as per Rey’s note, and quickly retreated back to his bedroom to dress. It was shortly after that a knock sounded at her door, Hux letting himself in to greet Kylo as he made to reenter the living room. 

“Hey big guy,” Hux greeted. “You ready to go?” 

Kylo nodded. “Yes, I think so.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Don’t need a juice box do you?”

Kylo cocked his head in confusion, not understanding the question. “Juice box?”

“You know man, your _special_ juice.” Hux urged, grimacing slightly. 

“Oh,” Kylo remarked in realization. “Yes, I had some last night. I’m fine now.”

“Cool. I don’t want to pit myself against Rey’s bloodthirsty one night stand that wasn’t.” Hux chuckled.

Kylo furrowed his brow. “You’ve used that term before. What is a one night stand?” 

Hux bit back a grin, giving a small shrug before motioning that Kylo follow him out the door. “Why don’t you ask Rey about it when you see her? She’d _love_ to explain it to you.”

* * *

  _Rey_

_Ding!_

The bell sounded behind Rey, signaling an order was up and she quickly rushed to the kitchen window to gather it up. She delivered it to the booth out front, telling the young couple to holler if they needed anything. 

She’d been working at the diner for almost a year now, having landed the job shortly after moving here to be closer to Hux. She’d tried her hand at staying with him and Rose for a few weeks after she’d moved out here, deciding very quickly that she never wanted to do that again and she’d taken the first job she could find.  

It wasn’t glamorous by any means, but it paid the bills. 

She heard a clicking behind her at the bar, the telltale sound of nails tapping against the counter and she turned to greet whoever had sat down. She was met by the sight of a sleek woman dressed in black, her dark hair pulled back tight and her delicate brow arched high as she regarded Rey.

“Hey,” Rey greeted warmly. “Can I help you?”

The woman smirked. “I highly doubt it.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, not sure what this woman was getting at. “Um, do you need a minute to look at the menu?”

The woman shook her head. “No, I just wanted to get a good look.”

“Excuse me?” Rey reeled.

The woman huffed out a sigh. “You really _do_  look just like her.”

Rey was beginning to feel incredibly nervous around this mystery woman, unsure as to what was going on. “Like who?” 

The woman smiled wide, the action making her look sinister instead of friendly. “I’ll be seeing you soon.”

She stood then, walking out the side door and disappearing into the night. Rey was still staring at the place where she’d disappeared when the overhead bell of the main door pulled her from her stupor. 

“Rey!” Called Kylo’s voice.

She turned to see his wide grin, his entire face lit up at having seen her. It was enough to rid her of her earlier nerves. Something about him seemed to always brighten her mood. 

“Hey guys.” She called out as Hux followed in after him. “Are you ready to go?”

“Your boy has been chomping at the bit. No pun intended.” Hux laughed.

“Excited?” Rey asked him, ignoring Hux’s stupid joke.

“Very much. It will be so interesting to see what as become of my bloodline.” Kylo gushed. 

“Well, let’s get going then. It’s time for me to leave anyway.” She informed them. 

She let her boss know she was heading out, hanging her apron on the hook in the kitchen before meeting the boys out front. She piled into the back of Hux’s car, thankful she’d had the sense to snag a ride to work from him earlier so they wouldn’t have to come back for her car later. 

Kylo was a ball of nervous energy beside her, tapping those horrid nails of his against his jeans and staring out the window. Unable to hold back any longer, she reached to cover his hand with hers in comfort. 

“It’ll be okay.” She assured him.

He glanced down at her hand on his, swallowing heavily before nodding back at her. “Thank you.”

Hux glanced back at them from the rear view, smirking at the pair of them huddled so close together. “Hey Kylo, didn’t you have a question for Rey?”

Kylo’s mouth fell open in excitement, seemingly remembering whatever he’d meant to ask her. “Ah! Yes. There is a term that I do not understand. Hux informed me you would be the better person to ask.”

Rey immediately sensed Hux nonsense ahead, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “What term?”

“Yes, well,” he started.”What is a one night stand?”

She sighed, making herself a promise to beat the shit out of Hux later. “Well... it’s when two people _spend the night_ together with no intention to see each other again.”

“Is this a sexual thing?” He asked curiously.

She had to force herself not to cringe, feeling terribly awkward by this entire exchange. “Yes, it is.” 

“Oh.” Kylo nodded. “Then I am grateful we did not have a ‘one night stand’. I’d hate to never see you again.” 

“Well that’s adorable.” Hux snarked. “Are you also glad you and Kylo didn’t have a one night stand, Rey?” 

“Shut-up, dickhead.” Rey bit back. 

The rest of the ride was rather quiet, Kylo falling back into his nervous state of silence and Rey not wanting to add to his stress. When the car finally came to a stop outside Khetanna Emporium, Hux immediately started howling with laughter. Unsure as to what amused him, Rey quickly jumped out of the car, groaning when she saw what had tickled Hux so. 

Kylo stepped out after, marveling at the neon sign that lit up over the storefront. He frowned as he read the sign, turning to Rey and asking the inevitable question that Rey had dreaded since stepping out of the car. 

“Rey,” he prodded. “What is an _adult entertainment store?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Yes I added a line in here just to reference this. CoasterQueen was the first to tell me to watch What We Do In The Shadows (followed by several others) and since then I have bought it and watched it three times. So thanks for changing my life because it’s literally the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.  
> Also, finally added the soundtrack! It sort of became an ode to Starset but I’m not even sorry because I love that band so much. *shrugs* but Camila’s (who I have a total girl crush on) title song was definitely my inspiration for this fic.  
> P.S. Anyone catch Mitaka’s shop name? #dumbeastereggs


	6. Stop Tainting My Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so obviously I’ve been a bit of a ghost lately. Have a lot of stuff going on at home that’s been keeping me tied up. I think for a little bit I will focus on this story, as honestly it’s my favorite, and especially considering things will be ah, heating up next chapter. So expect a quicker update for chapter 7! Sorry for the delay. Le sigh.

 

* * *

  _Kylo_

  
Rey grimaced, glancing between him and the storefront as if trying to find a suitable answer to his question. Hux stood away from them, practically doubled over in laughter that shook his entire body.   
  
“Well,” Rey started. “Well you see they... well they sell _adult_ items.”   
  
He couldn’t quite fathom what she meant by that. “Such as the supermarket we went to? I don’t understand.”   
  
“ _He doesn’t understand, Rey_ .” Hux choked out between giggles.   
  
Rey shot him a dangerous look. “Hux, one more word and so help me God I’ll call Rose and tell her you’re smoking again.”   
  
He immediately sobered, his lips shutting tight in apparent fear of Rey following through with her threat. Rey took a steadying breath then, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. “Kylo... they sell sexual things here.”   
  
Kylo wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Sexual things? What sort of sexual things would be for sale?”   
  
“Well,” Rey continued hesitantly. “Things are... different these days. Sex is... a lot more involved I imagine.”   
  
He couldn’t even begin to explain his confusion to her without becoming embarrassed. Still, he was curious. “Involved in what way?”   
  
“Well, there are dirty movies... toys...” she explained, seeming slightly mortified herself.   
  
“Toys for intimacy? Whatever for?” He reeled.   
  
“This cannot be happening.” She muttered. She glanced at Hux, giving him a pleading look but he only raised his hands as if he had nothing to offer. 

“Maybe, um… maybe you should just see for yourself.” Rey muttered defeatedly.

Hux let out a sound of delight, rubbing his hands together gleefully. “Yes, let him see for himself.”

Rey sighed wearily, moving to place her hands over Kylo’s. He tensed under her touch, too warm against his cool skin and he froze as he watched her with wide eyes. “Kylo,” she started. “You can’t just go in there and tell him you’re his centuries old relative. You’ll scare him to death, okay? Let’s just check the place out and then we’ll come up with a plan.”

He nodded dumbly, still enamored with the feel of her skin. “But Rey… the longer we draw this affair out the longer I will be in your care.”

She smiled softly, patting his hand before stepping away. “I know. It’s okay.”

He allowed himself for a moment to think she _enjoyed_ having him around, a thought that almost warmed him. He followed after her as she crossed the parking lot, Hux in tow. Rey huffed out a sigh when they reached the door, turning to Kylo to give him a way expression.

“Just... don’t make _too_ much of a scene.” She urged.

“I would never cause a fuss.” He assured her.

She nodded, seeming not quite convinced but pushing through the door anyway. A loud _ding_ sounded overhead, some sensual sounding tune assaulting them as they entered. The overhead lights were dimmed but scattered lamps cast a soft glow of red across the space. A lifesize of some stilled image stood inside the entrance, Kylo’s mouth parting in shock.

“Good Lord, Rey. That woman is _nude.”_ He whispered incredulously.

“Don’t look at her.” She frowned, pulling him away from the still.

He tore his eyes away, them traveling instead over the odd array of instruments on display throughout the space. Rey got ahead of him, turning in search of him as he’d picked up a particularly strange looking item and turning it over in his hands.

“ _Put that down.”_ She hissed.

He dropped it abruptly, feeling chastised. “Rey, that looks _extraordinarily_ similar to a man’s—”

“Shh.” She begged. “I know what it looks like.”

“Do women… do they _use_ those?” He marveled.

Her face flushed bright red, her bottom lip tucked beneath her top as she shut her eyes tight. Hux leaned in, smirking. “Sometimes men too.”

Kylo gaped at him, glancing back at the instrument as the implications of Hux’s revelation hit him. “ _No.”_ He gasped.

Hux nodded, grinning wildly as if the entire thing delighted him to no end. “Yeah, and that’s not all—”

Rey smacked him across the chest, silencing him. “Stop tainting my vampire.”

Hux’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Your_ vampire?”

She blushed further, stammering out a reply. “No, I meant, well, _you know what I meant.”_

Kylo bit back a grin, admittedly _not_ knowing what she meant so allowing himself to simply enjoy her words at their basest intention. He rather liked being _her_ vampire. They heard a door closing from the back, an impossibly tall woman with shockingly pale hair stepping out from behind a counter.

“Can I help you?” She asked in a bored tone.

Rey cleared her throat, nodding her head. “We’re looking for Mr. Mitaka.”

The woman raised an eyebrow, giving them a suspicious look. “What do you want with my husband?”

* * *

  _Rey_

“Dopheld is your husband?” Rey pressed, the woman still looking at her with a look of mild annoyance.

“He is.” She repeated. “What do you need with him?”

Having admittedly not thought this far ahead, Rey blanked on an answer. She felt foolish, her being the one to suggest they keep Kylo’s identity a secret for now and yet not having been prepared enough to think of a cover story. She gaped, mind scrambling for an answer when Hux came up beside to the rescue.

“We’re here about the ‘Help Wanted’ sign out front.” He said evenly.

Rey reeled, turning to give him a confused look. Hux nodded assuredly, urging her to go along with it. He hitched a thumb at Kylo, grinning at the woman. “Our friend here needs a job.”

Rey’s eyes widened, immediately not liking where this was going. “ _No,_ that’s not—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hux urged. “Kylo needs a job. Remember?”

She frowned, feeling it would be too awkward for Rey to back out from this course of action now and nodded begrudgingly. “Yes,” she grit out. “I guess so.”

The woman still looked at them as if she wasn’t quite sure about them, but shrugged all the same. “It’s for the overnight shift, I’ll warn you. Old guy quit.”

Hux clapped his hands gleefully, casting an excited glance at Rey and Kylo. “That’s just _perfect._ Right?”

“Yeah…” Rey muttered. “Perfect.”

Hux pat Kylo’s shoulder, looking as if the universe was doling out gifts this evening. “Our friend here has… class… during the day you see.”

The woman nodded. “Sounds like a perfect fit to me. Any references?”

“Ah,” Rey groaned. “Not really? He’s um…”

“Foreign.” Hux interjected. “He’s foreign.”

The woman eyed Kylo curiously. “That why he can’t talk for himself? Does he even speak English?”

Kylo scoffed. “Of course I do, madam.”

The woman peered back at him. “Where exactly are you from?”

Kylo glanced at Rey for help, not knowing what to say. “England.” Rey said as truthfully as she could. After all, it wasn’t really a lie. “He’s from England.”

“Fair enough.” The woman answered. She held out her hand for him to shake. “I’m Phasma.”

He took it, trying to ignore the way her eyes widened at his odd hands. “Kylo.”

“I still think you guys are a bit squirrely… but I need the help and you’re the first to check with us in weeks. So whatever, you’re hired. One of us will be working with you for the first couple of weeks to make sure you’re not going to rob the place. I assume you don’t have any paperwork being foreign?” She mused.

He shook his head, seeming to know this was the correct answer. She nodded, shrugging her shoulders. “Whatever, just don’t get me in trouble with immigration and I’ll just pay you in cash.”

“Really?” Rey gaped. “That’s it?”

Phasma shrugged. “I need help, he needs a job… just don’t fuck with me and we’ll be fine.”

“Ma’am I would never… _fuck_ with you _.”_ Kylo assured earnestly.

Phasma grinned. “You’re weird, but I think I like you. Doph is at home right now, and we’re closed tomorrow, but come back the next night at seven and he’ll be here to show you the ropes. Sound good?”

Kylo looked to Rey for affirmation, and she gave him a reassuring nod. “We’ll make sure he’s here.”

“Excellent.” Phasma beamed. “I’ll see you Tuesday then. Your shift is seven to midnight. That okay?”

Rey sighed, knowing she’d have to be the one to pick him up but realizing this was the only natural way he could get to know his relative without rousing suspicion. “Sure, that will be fine.”

“Alright then,” Phasma affirmed. “I appreciate you coming in. Tired of working so fucking late. I can’t wait to get you trained up so you can be the night drone.”

She turned to move towards the back again, casting one last hard look at them. “I mean it though, don’t fuck with me. I’ll have you turned in to immigration faster than you can say ‘no papers’.”

Rey blanched, immediately understanding Phasma was not a woman to be trifled with. She ended her hard words with a wide smile, disappearing back to the office and leaving their small group to themselves.

“That woman is terrifying.” Kylo remarked nervously.

“You can say that again.” Rey agreed.

He gave her an odd look. “That woman is—”

“It’s an _expression,_ Kylo.” She laughed, cutting him off.

“Ah,” he replied sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Rey.”

“What did I say about apologizing?” She chided.

He grinned shyly, nodding his head. “Right.”

Hux groaned. “If you two are done being adorable, we should probably get going. Rose is getting testy. Also, she wants to meet him.” He nodded towards Kylo suggestively. “She wants to do a reading tomorrow night.”

Rey groaned. “I can’t deal with her voodoo right now.”

Hux frowned. “It’s not voodoo. Don’t be a dick. It’s Wicca, and maybe she can help you.”

“What is Wicca?” Kylo wondered curiously.

Rey sighed. “Rose’s religion. She wants to tell your fortune.”

“You know there’s more to it than that. She’s totally good at it.” Hux beamed.

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, not needing this added stress to her already crazy life. She knew it would be easier to just give in though, knowing first hand how persistent Rose could be. “ _Fine._ I’ll bring him by tomorrow.”

“Cool.” Hux beamed. “Let’s get you guys home then.”

* * *

  _Kylo_

He stared down at the gift Hux had given him, unsure as to what to do with it. He’d surreptitiously snuck it to Kylo before he’d left while Rey was in the bathroom, instructing Kylo to hide it away until after Rey went to sleep. He held the plastic case now, studying the scantily clad woman on the front being accosted by some man that he could only assume was supposed to be a vampire.

The man’s fangs hovered over the woman’s neck, his hands groping at her breasts through the thin material of her silky gown. The whole thing made Kylo entirely uncomfortable, but he had to admit he was curious. He was still slightly in shock that people would film themselves indulging in such lewd acts.

Rey had already showed him how to view these discs in the appropriate player, so the only thing stopping him now was his own embarrassment. He supposed it couldn’t hurt, Rey _was_ asleep after all. By all accounts he was a grown man, and he supposed there was nothing wrong with being curious.

He opened the case to _Buffy the Vampire Layer,_ popping the disc into the tray and turning on the television. Some sensual music played from the speakers, and he immediately turned down the volume as he sat at the end of the bed. He swallowed nervously as he hit play, the screen morphing into some opening scene that portrayed a woman barely dressed approaching a coffin.

The lid opened, the ostentatiously dressed vampire inside mentioning something about stakes and dark places. They embraced each other then, the vampire tearing away her clothes to reveal her breasts. Kylo swallowed nervously, finding the whole thing uncomfortable. The woman was highly disproportionate, her incredibly large breasts seeming too large for her small frame.

Not like Rey, he thought errantly. She was more than proportionate. Her snug shirts hugged her provocatively without even meaning too. She was such an enticing thing, her tiny waist giving way to rounded hips that at one time would have been envied for their ability to birth children. His thoughts then were on far baser intentions than child bearing however, instead lingering on what she might look like in the same position as the woman on the screen.

What would it be like to sink his fangs into _her?_ To touch _her_ in the way the man on the screen did? He glanced down at his awful hands, thinking she would most likely feel repulsed at his touch. It didn’t stop his mind from wandering however, his physical reaction to the idea of touching her something he was unable to suppress.

He felt himself swelling beneath the tight fabric of his jeans, growing uncomfortable as his mind began to wander. He couldn’t deny the reaction she stirred in him, the need to be closer to her growing more and more apparent the longer he was in her presence. It was odd to think he had known her for so short a time, feeling now as if this thing, whatever it was, had always been there, and now it was awake.

He loved how honest she was, how kind, how incredibly supportive she’d been throughout all the bizarreness of their situation. She was _perfect,_ without even trying to be. He felt connected to her, and yet so far away.

He felt slight shame as he let his hand run over the front of his jeans, palming his growing length over the fabric and groaning softly at the friction. This was something he was not entirely accustomed to, this level of self indulgence, but Rey stirred in him things he’d never felt before.

He toyed with the awful zipper, working at it diligently until it finally gave way. He loosed his now straining erection from the briefs she’d given him, still thinking of the way her arms had felt around him when she’d embraced him so short a time ago. So fragile, and yet so incredibly strong.

Perfect. She was _perfect_.

He fisted his length, thinking that a little self indulgence couldn’t hurt anything. After all, being around Rey was trying in more ways than one and to leave those feelings unchecked was dangerous. No, better to do things in secret, even if it shamed him. It wasn’t as if she would ever find out.

* * *

  _Rey_

It was still pitch black when Rey awoke, frowning into the darkness before clutching at her cellphone to check the time. She found it still to be very late, nearing one in the morning. Her bladder screamed for attention, and she determined that to be the cause of her early rising.

She groggily left the warmth of her bed, shuffling out of her bedroom and stumbling down the hall in search of the bathroom. She sat in the dark behind the closed door, her eyes still heavy with sleep as she relieved herself. When she’d finished, she quickly washed her hands, closing the door behind her as she made to return to her bedroom.

Soft sounds halted her, some odd music coming from Kylo’s bedroom. She knew he’d still be awake, usually not going to sleep until much later and she thought maybe she should check on him. She approached the door, stopping with her hand hovered over the knob. The music was more than odd, it was telling. Some odd mix of a saxophone and another instrument she couldn’t place— it could only be described as old porn music.

She pressed her ear to the door, straining to hear a little better and was shocked to hear soft moans from the other side. Was he…? Surely… surely Kylo wasn’t watching _porn?_

There was no mistaking the sounds she was hearing though, soft sighs and only slightly louder grunts telling her everything she needed to know about what he was watching. Why on _Earth_ would be be watching porn? Where had he even _gotten_ it?

She scowled, the answer to that question blaringly obvious before she’d even finished thinking it. Fucking Hux. She just _knew_ he was behind this. She would wring his neck for this, knowing this was bound to make Kylo uncomfortable.

Only… it was not only the actor’s voices she heard. If she strained, underneath it all she could hear him, his quiet moans unmistakably him beneath the layer of over the top acting from the television.

She backed away stunned, realizing that he was, well, _enjoying_ himself. She didn’t know what to think of that. It seemed so odd, someone as prim and proper indulging in such a crude act. She knew she was invading his privacy, and by all accounts she should turn around and return to her own room.

Still, despite knowing that she lingered, unable to tear herself away from the sensual sounds of his breathy voice. She swallowed heavily, clenching her thighs against the unmistakable reaction his voice elicited in her. She let out a shallow breath, pressing closer to the door with all the stealth she possessed.

His voice was deep and needy, his breath coming out in sharp huffs between a series of quiet grunts. Her hand was ghosting between her thighs before she even realized what she was doing, pressing against the fabric of her underwear and reveling in the friction. She never wore pants to bed, so the only thing barring her from the dampness gathering between her legs was the thin cotton of her panties.

She realized then how ridiculous she was being, sneaking outside the door of a centuries old vampire and lusting after him. He had _killed_ people. Even if he hadn’t meant to, he had. She was being silly. She turned to go, intent on putting this moment behind her when a singular word muttered softly through the door stopped her in her tracks.

_“Rey.”_

She halted, turning around slowly to stare at his door in wonder. There was God knows what playing on the television in there… and he was thinking about _her._ She tried to assess how she felt about that, but the only thing she felt in that moment was want. She _wanted_ to go inside, to confront him.

She couldn’t deny the pull she felt to him, building to a point beyond breaking in such a short time so that she thought of little else. Going inside would mean changes. Changes she couldn’t take back. It mattered little, knowing she’d made the choice the moment she’d heard the soft sigh of her name leaving his lips.

She walked heavily back to his door, wrapping her hand around the knob to open it. Pushing it ajar, she walked inside without looking back. Going inside _would_ mean changes, and even if it was foolish… she found herself unafraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Did I sneak in a porno reference from Friends?  
> Yes. Yes I did.


	7. Eyes up, Dracula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeee told you that wouldn’t take long. :)

 

* * *

  _Kylo_

 _“R-Rey?”_ He stammered, immediately reaching for a pillow to cover himself with.

She stood in the doorway, gaping at him as he felt himself flush with shame. She glanced between his state of undress and the television, her mouth parted as she took in the scene.

“I can— I can explain.” He scrambled, trying to regain some semblance of control over the situation even as he remained hard underneath the pillow. He’d been so close, even now it was painful.

“Can you?” She asked quietly, eyeing the pillow that was the only thing keeping her from seeing him in all his indecency. “Explain then.”

He swallowed nervously, trying to discern her level of anger in the flickering light of the television. “I um, well you see Hux he—”

“I knew it.” She huffed. “That asshole. He gave you this didn’t he?”

Kylo could only nod back in shame. “I’m sorry… I was just so curious and well, one thing led to another…”

She shook her head, ceasing his ramblings. “Don’t apologize, remember?”

She took a step towards him, her knee dipping on the bed and he felt his chest grow tight as she approached. “What are you doing?”

She knelt only a short space away, eyeing his shocked expression before letting her gaze fall to the pillow that covered him. “You said my name.”

He sucked in a breath, embarrassment flooding him. “You heard?”

She nodded back at him slowly. “I did. Tell me, Kylo. Were you thinking of the movie… or me?”

He pressed his lips together, unsure of how to answer. He was thinking of her, of _course_ he was, but would she be disgusted if he revealed as much? Would she ask him to leave? He knew there was hardly any way he could deny the truth, not when she’d heard him speaking her name while he abused himself.

“You.” He whispered ashamedly. “I was thinking of you.”

She stared back at him for several moments, her jaw working in thought as she considered. “Show me.”

“I— what?” He startled, sure he hadn’t heard her correctly.

She slowly reached for the pillow, tugging at it in silent question that he release it. He gaped back at her, waiting for her to reveal she was only jesting. She tugged again, her eyes wide and warm in the flickering light of the movie. “I said, _show_ me.”

He let his grip slacken on the fluffy covering, watching in awe as she pulled it away. His erection still strained beneath it, jutting upwards between them and leaking at the tip. She stared down at it, biting her lip before reaching out her hand. Her fingers hovered only a breath away, looking up at him as she silently asked for permission.

Kylo barely felt his own nod, too dazed that this was happening to take note of anything else. Her fingers brushed over him softly, her touch igniting him as she gently wrapped them around his rigid length. He groaned softly, having to physically restrain himself from touching her in turn.

Slowly she worked him, her fist moving down his length in what he could only describe as pure bliss. His head fell back against the headboard, his hands gripping at the sheets as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“ _Rey_ ,” he breathed. “That feels— ah, that feels amazing.”

“I can make it better.” She whispered hoarsely, moving to let her legs straddled either side of his knees. She bent, her mouth so close to his erection that he could feel the warmth of her breath against it.

He watched with wide eyes as she peered up at him, locking her gaze with his as she ducked to let her lips fall around the head of him. He jerked, the warm wet of her mouth almost too much for him and he feared the sheets he clung to would soon tear in his grip.

She pushed her lips down his length, her hand still working the base of him slow as her mouth bobbed above it. He couldn’t take it, the sensation of her mouth and hands proving too much and he felt a heat blooming deep inside that threatened to spill. He focused on that warmth, the closest he’d felt to alive in as long as he could remember and he reveled in the pleasure of it all.

He felt her tongue sliding up the underside of him, dragging upwards to crest over the head as she gathered the dewy beads gathered there. She then pushed down again, his length disappearing between the swollen red of her lips as she took him inside her mouth again.

“Rey, I— _ah_.” He groaned, the pressure so tight he felt like a tightly wound coil ready to spring. She hummed around him, the vibrations unbearably sensual and only furthering his descent into madness.

He felt it then, his release an inevitable thing and he attempted to pull her away by the hair. She clung to his thighs, pushing him further into her throat until he felt himself pressing at the back of it. He shuddered, spilling into her throat with a groan as his hands still wound firmly in her hair. He clutched at the silken tresses, his breath labored and heavy as he emptied his spend into her mouth.

When he stilled, she let him slide from her mouth with an obscene sound, licking her lips as she stared up at him expectantly. His mind was ablaze with buzzing thoughts, the most singular one being the one focused on the still swollen red of her lips that were parted slightly as she caught her breath. Pulling her to him, he did the one thing he’d been unable to push from his mind since she’d woken from that horrid nightmare.

He kissed her.

* * *

  _Rey_

She’d expected his lips to be cold. That was the first thought that ran through her head. She supposed they were, compared to most. Maybe it was the warmth of her own mouth she felt, but she felt nothing more than the softness of his lips as they moved over hers. His hands still fisted in her hair, and in that moment she felt she wasn’t giving a second thought to their abnormal state.

She pressed against him, his body firm against her own and she could feel the hard muscle of his thighs underneath hers as she ground against him. She swept her tongue over the seam of his lips, seeking entrance and his opened immediately. His tongue laved over hers, groaning into her mouth as he attempted to pull her closer.

She felt the sharp point of his fang against her tongue, and she curiously pressed against it in a seeking motion. He shuddered, his hands in her hair tightening as he sought deeper into her mouth. She rolled her hips against him, grinding into his pelvis and feeling his cock beginning to swell once more between them.

She had marveled at the sheer size of him when she’d had him in her mouth, wondering all the while what it would be like to sink down on his length and let him fill her up. She felt her inner walls clenching at nothing simply at the thought of him, and she sighed into his mouth.

His lips moved across her skin then, tracing over her jaw to press down her throat. She felt his tongue sliding across the slim column of her neck, his fist tugging at her hair to expose more of her skin.

She should have listened to the warning that sounded in  her head, should have paid more attention to something other than the sensation of his lips on her skin. She didn’t even realize the danger she was in until she felt the sharp press of his fangs, a sharp piercing of skin as he latched to the bend in her shoulder without warning.

She cried out in surprise, the initial sting giving way to some heady euphoria that flooded into her skin and through her bloodstream. Her entire body felt unnaturally warm, her muscles thrumming with some deep pleasure as she felt him suckling at the wound he’d created.

She opened her mouth to protest, the words dying on her lips as blinding bliss kept her a compliant captive. Her fingers clutched uselessly against his waist, tugging loosely as her wrists went limp. She saw dark spots in her vision, growing drowsy as he continued to remain latched where he’d bitten.

“ _Kylo…”_ she muttered weakly.

Still he drew from her, his grip so tight it made escape impossible. She let her hands fall to her sides, her body going slack as she continued to slip into darkness. She wondered idly if this would be how she’d die… and all she could think about in that moment was how terribly sorry Kylo would be when he returned to his senses.

* * *

_Kylo_

_Bliss_. She was pure _bliss._ He’d not meant to bite her, but the heady scent of her had enveloped him and rid him of reason. He wasn’t even thirsty, and yet something about Rey made his throat go dry with need. Her blood filled his mouth better than any wine, it was as an _ambrosia._

He could hear her heartbeat, pounding in his ears as if his own and he was held captive by the sound. He shut his eyes, trying to remember what life had been like before this. In that moment it felt as if life had just begun. That life began with _Rey._

Deeper and deeper he pulled at the puncture wound, her blood coursing into him and filling his body with a warmth he’d not felt in years. Faintly he registered his name on her lips, her fingers at his skin in an insistent manner. It was all lost to the roaring of his bloodlust, his singular focus of her skin against his lips.

It was only when he felt her go limp in his arms did alarms sound, blaring over his monstrous needs to warn him of what he was doing to her. He clung to those alarms, following their siren call to lead him out of his dazed state. With great difficulty he released her, immediately rolling her from him and scrambling away.

Her eyes remained open, but she was pale, so impossibly pale. Disgust flooded him, ashamed of what he’d done. He’d _hurt_ her, the one thing he promised he’d never do. He really _was_ a monster.

Coming to his senses, he flung to her side, gathering her in his arms and pulling her to his chest. He stroked at her hair, listening to the shallow sounds of her breathing.

“ _Rey,_ I— I’m so sorry I—“ he choked out, feeling more shame than he had in his entire life.

She weakly raised an arm, pressing a finger to his lips. “Shh, I’m okay. Just really tired. I don’t think I’m dying or anything.”

“That’s not the _point,”_ he snarled. “I _hurt_ you, I shouldn’t have— I’m so sorry.”

“You were right, though.” She laughed softly.

He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“It really _is_ pleasurable for a human. If you can keep from dying.” She elaborated.

He frowned, hating everything about this. Her eyes fluttered, her breath growing even as she began to slip into a fit of sleep. She peeked open an eye, trying to give him a stern look in her weak state. “Don’t do something stupid like run out on me because you feel bad.”

He shook his head, watching as she let her eyes close once more to let sleep claim her. He knew as long as she wanted him he’d be right here. “Never,” he whispered. “I’ll never leave you.”

She’d already fallen into a deep sleep, his words falling on deaf ears but he meant them all the same. He pulled her close, letting the steady sounds of her breathing calm his anxious thoughts. She would be okay, this time. Still, he knew that could _never_ happen again. The risk was too great.

He stroked her hair, cradling her against him and watching her for any signs of worsening. He shivered slightly in her sleep, his cool skin too much for her and he tugged at the blankets to wrap them around her. He had a long night ahead of him, terrified he’d taken too much and she wouldn’t wake up. He held on to hope though, the soft sighs of her sleep calming him. She would be okay, she would wake up.

She had to.

* * *

_Rey_

She’d never been so groggy in her entire life. Waking up after a vampire bite was worse than any hangover she’d ever experienced. Her head throbbed, her eyelids heavy as she attempted to open them.

“ _Rey.”_

She found herself in Kylo’s arms, his eyes wide with worry as he stared down at her. She offered him a weak smile, watching as he sighed in relief. “So I’m not dead then?”

He frowned, guilt painting his features and she reached to smooth her fingers over his wrinkled brow. “Stop it. I’m fine.”

“It could have been so much worse.” He mourned.

“But it _wasn’t_.” She urged.

“Still,” he replied grimly. “It can never happen again.”

She huffed, his petulant attitude not doing anything for her already less than fit state. “Any of it? I thought everything leading up to it was pretty enjoyable…”

He averted his eyes sheepishly, and if he were able she was sure he’d be blushing. “Ah, yes. I enjoyed the rest very much.”

“Good.” She grinned, nuzzling back into the cool hardness of his chest. “So did I.”

“I’ve um, I’ve never done that before.” He admitted.

She raised up, cocking an eyebrow. “Really? Oh God, I probably seemed like a total slut. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no,” he argued. “I would never think less of you. I just did not want my um, lack of experience to be off putting.”

She turned her head curiously, a thought crossing her mind. “Kylo, you’re not, well, you aren’t —”

A shrill ringing of her cell phone distracted her, its blaring sounding from the other room and drawing her attention.

“Ah, yes. Your telephone has been ringing incessantly in the other room.” He informed her.

She attempted to sit up. “Why didn’t you answer it?”

He held her tighter against him, frowning as he halted her movements. “Because I wasn’t going to leave you until I knew you were okay. Now, be still. I’ll go get it.”

She raised an eyebrow, not sure how she felt about his new bossy attitude. Part of her wanted to tell him off, but a smaller part secretly liked it. He left her in a heap on his bed, disappearing into the other room to bring it back to her. She checked the time, reeling at the late hour.

“I missed an entire _day?”_ She shrieked.

He nodded sheepishly. “Ah, yes… you slept a very long time.”

“Shit.” She swore. “Hux is looking for us. We were supposed to be at their place an hour ago.”

“I’m not sure if you should be getting out and about just yet.” He worried.

She waved him off, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “I’m _not_ explaining to my brother that I can’t make it because my vampire housemate put me into some anemic state of shock for eighteen hours.”

He frowned, obviously still feeling guilty and deciding it was best not to argue. She shakily stood from the bed, steeling herself and taking wobbling steps across the floor. She inspected the bend in her shoulder in the mirror over the dresser, two purpled puncture wounds apparent from beneath the loose shirt she wore to sleep.

“Hm,” she murmured. “I’ll need to wear something that covers this better.”

She turned to look at Kylo, who for all intents and purposes had stopped looking at her to stare at her bare legs. She grinned despite herself, his newly unleashed interest that he apparently no longer cared to keep in check as amusing as it was arousing.

“Eyes up, Dracula. We’ve got places to be.” She laughed.

He quickly averted his gaze, embarrassed to have been caught. She padded back across the floor, leaning to press a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Maybe if you’re good though, we can try that again.”

She watched as he swallowed thickly, eyes widening as he nodded back. Despite the disaster their first attempt had resulted in, she found she couldn’t _wait_ to try again.

* * *

“Now explain to me again why you weren’t answering your phone?” Hux wondered as he let them inside his apartment.

Rey attempted nonchalance. “Ah, it just got really busy at work and I was late getting out.”

He gave her a curious look as if he didn’t quite believe her, but didn’t press further. She hoped he never found out she’d missed work altogether, having to call in and claim illness that had left her incapacitated. Not entirely a lie. She tugged at the collar of her t-shirt out of nerves to assure herself Kylo’s bite couldn’t be seen.

She’d asked him on the way over if this meant she would become like him, the question only just occurring to her when she’d come down from the high of their more sensual encounter. He’d assured her he’d never had a victim turn from his bite, and she felt placated by that knowledge. Still, she wondered if it would be so bad. The alternative would mean eventually aging when Kylo did not… and strangely that thought depressed her.

He followed her inside, Hux trailing after them as Rey led them to the kitchen. Rose had turned down the lights, her tiny form perched behind the kitchen table and dressed all in black. She smiled warmly up at them, her short, midnight hair clinging to her cheeks as she waved at them to have a seat at the other side of her.

“I knew you’d come.” She told Kylo kindly.

“Because we _called.”_ Rey huffed.

Rose tutted, waving her off as she continued to address Kylo. “Don’t mind her, she’s ever the skeptic.”

“So what exactly are we doing?” Kylo asked in confusion.

“I would just like to do a reading, just a draw of the cards to assess your current state. It’s rare that you have the chance to meet someone who has walked through life as long as you have.” She mused.

Kylo frowned. “Actually I spent most of it in a box…”

Rose shrugged. “Still, it can't hurt.”

Kylo looked to Rey, silently asking her for instruction of his next course of action. She sighed, knowing it was better to get this over with and gave him a reassuring nod. “Just do what she says.”

He gave Rose his full attention then, leaning in as she pulled out a brightly illustrated stack of elongated cards. “Hm, I think because of the amount of history in your past… it would be best to do a Celtic Cross spread.”

Hux leaned against the door frame, whistling low. “Ten cards?”

She shushed him, focusing on the cards in front of her. She held the deck out to Kylo in offering, nodding down at it. “Draw a card.”

He reached out tentatively, pulling a card from her waiting hand and offering it to her. She laid it down in the center of the table, nodding down at it. “This will be your signifier. I’ll build around it.”

She then began to lay out a pattern of nine more cards, the end result somewhat resembling a bulky cross with a straight line of cards running alongside. Rose studied her selections carefully, eyes widening slightly before she gave the pair of them a heavy look.

“Oh my,” she said ominously. “This _is_ interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Note: I will be fully extra in the next chapter and delve into this tarot reading. I have a very close friend who is well versed in Wicca and was kind enough to set up an actual reading for our sweet Kylo. Extra? Maybe. Awesome? I think so. *shrugs*


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So... full disclosure. They weren’t supposed to bone yet. I don’t know what happened... they were just talking and Rey got all frisky and here we are. Plus, apparently blood is a kink now. Good Lord.  
> Fun fact, IOW aside, I’ve never made it passed eight chapters for full blown smut. Why can’t I slow burn? 
> 
> Also, I tried out Canva for the first time for a moodboard. Not sure how I feel about it.

 

* * *

  _Kylo_

He watched enraptured as the petite woman spread out the ornate cards, laying them in an interesting pattern before studying them closely.

“Oh my,” she said suddenly. “This _is_ interesting.”

He leaned in, staring down at the cards and trying to see what she saw. “What? What is it?”

She frowned, glancing between the two of them with a worried look. She pointed to a card depicting a knight riding a white steed, his face nothing more than bones and decay from beneath the silver of his helm. “Here, in the second position, this is Death.”

Kylo frowned. “But I’m already dead.”

Rose shook her head. “It doesn’t necessarily infer that you will die, only that a very important change is to come.”

He wrinkled his brow. “What kind of change?”

She shrugged. “I can only tell you what the cards say, nothing more. It concerns me because in the third I see the Tower, which tells me this change will be sudden and permanent. Also, Death has been dealt upside down, which could mean a bad omen.”

Kylo pointed to another rider, a chalice clasped in his hand as he strode across the card. “What’s this one?”

“Ah,” Rose remarked. “Knight of Cups. Alludes to your possession of either worldly treasure or influence.”

Rey scoffed then, rolling her eyes. “Hardly. He lives with me and he’s been in a box for four hundred years. I think your cards are broken.”

Rose tutted. “Cartomancy is an art, Rey. It’s not something you can just pick up on YouTube and hope to be successful. Don’t be so close minded.”

“Actually…” Kylo cut in. “I do indeed have worldly treasure… assuming it is still buried where I left it.”

Rey’s head snapped towards him at the same time Hux pushed from the doorframe with a, “ _What?”_

Kylo ducked his head, feeling sheepish. “I only just remembered. I buried the bulk of my fortune that I’d brought across the sea near our homestead. Not very far from where I was buried in fact. If you will take me there we can have a look.”

Hux shook his head as he leaned back against the door. “She gets her own vampire _and_ he’s loaded.” He muttered.

Rose shushed him, pointing towards the cards once more to recapture their attention. “In the fifth is the Lovers,” she glanced between them with a soft smile. “I would say this is fairly obvious.”

Rey blushed, ignoring the teasing grin Hux shot her even as Kylo reached under the table to grasp her knee. He gave it a light squeeze, offering her a reassuring smile which she returned beatifically. Rose frowned then, knitting her brow in thought. “Although… this card here… I wonder…”

Kylo noticed even Rey was leaning in then, seeming all too invested in whatever Rose was seeing. “What is it?”

Rose bit her lip, looking down at the cards for several moments before her eyes met Rey’s. “I am not so sure the changes mentioned in these cards are for Kylo… they could be for _you.”_

Rey sighed, leaning back in her chair and shaking her head. “I didn’t sit for a reading, he did.”

Rose nodded. “True, but the Lovers here… I sense your fates are bound. I sense they’ve been bound for far longer than the short expanse you’ve known each other in this life.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, her expression telling Kylo she didn’t hold much stock in this. “Oh really? What makes you think so?”

Rose pointed down to a colorful card depicting an ostentatiously dressed man perched on a mountaintop and carrying a satchel and flower in his outstretched hands. “The Fool lies in the seventh. His number is zero, which represents he has gone through the cycles of karma and has been reborn with a clean slate. Kylo has been alive for centuries, as you said. It would be strange to think this card is meant for him.”

“Like reincarnation?” Rey wondered.

Rose nodded, grinning widely. “Exactly.”

Kylo looked to Rey, a nervous expression on his face. “The dream…”

Rey chewed her lip, seeming to know exactly what he was thinking. Her dream, reliving Kira’s memories… it had seemed so strange, but what if… what if they _were_ connected? He gave her a long look, seeing Kira’s eyes in Rey’s countenance and thinking maybe… maybe they really were meant to be.

* * *

_Rey_

She had to admit that this reading was getting under her skin, despite her skepticism the results were proving eerily accurate and even she couldn’t deny they’d spooked her. She brushed away the prickling sensation of familiarity they’d made her feel, scolding herself. She wasn’t going to allow herself to put so much stock into a set of cards Rose bought off the internet.

Kylo, more ensnared at this point than she, pointed down to a card of ten swords staked into the ground. “You skipped this one.”

“Ah,” Rose smiled demurely. “Ten of Swords for the sixth. Indicates doom in your future. Again though, I get a strong sense these cards are speaking for Rey. Or perhaps you both? Assuming that Rey’s doom would also spell out doom for you, Kylo.”

His face darkened. “If something happened to Rey I would be lost.”

Rey’s mouth fell open, staring at his side profile and seeing no lie in his features. His admission of his feelings held heavy meaning, and she couldn’t deny the warmth they gave her. Hux snickered from his perch, but Rey ignored him pointedly as Kylo glanced to her, his expression resolute. He absolutely meant what he’d said.

Rey cleared her throat, suddenly feeling flushed. “What about these last three?”

The next card she pointed to was slightly off putting, two nude women chained at the feet of a horrifying creature of half man and half ram. “The Devil,” she muttered darkly. “You have entered a precarious situation of which there is little hope to escape.”

“Figures.” Rey grumbled. Must these things always be such doom and gloom?

“Then we have the Three of Swords,” she pointed out, gesturing towards a bright red heart impaled with the swords in question. “Pain of the heart. Heartbreak may be imminent.”

Rey made to scoff but Kylo leaned in, focused on Rose’s words as if his future depended on them. “Is Rey in danger? Tell me.”

Rey took in his hard expression, the ferocity of his demeanor unlike the sweet creature she’d come to care for. In that moment, he was every bit the predator she knew him capable of. Rose pointed to the final card, a darkly clad man with his back to the frame, looking down at a littering of drained cups in mourning.

“The Five of Cups,” she remarked. “This card indicates an epiphanous realization of the brevity and tragedy of life. After all cups have been drained, the long thirst begins. This may also indicate that, though the whole reading suggests you will reconnect with a lover, pain and suffering are unavoidable and will be the end of all endeavors. This is also reflected in the depicted couple at the feet of the beast in the Devil card. They are the same figures from The Lovers, but bound. You will find happiness I believe, but not without hardship.”

“So,” Rey huffed. “We’re going to suffer, but we’re going to be happy about it.”

“Sometimes happiness must be earned before it is given, Rey.” Rose mused.

Kylo leaned back in his chair, seeming to consider all Rose had said. Rey noticed his moroseness, running her hand over his shoulder and bringing his attention to her gentle smile. “Hey,” she encouraged softly. “Don’t worry. I’m going to be fine. This is all just speculation after all, there’s no real magic here.”

“I’m not so sure.” Kylo remarked quietly. “I have seen magic firsthand, have felt it as it changed me. Rose is not of the same caliber as the witch who made me this way, but she is more in tune with the other side than you might think. There is a weight to her words, a truth in them I can feel, and I’m afraid my arrival in your life will mean your doom. I can’t bear it, Rey. I can’t bear the thought of you being hurt.”

“Kylo, I _won’t_ be. Nothing is going to happen to me. She can’t see the future. She’s just reading cards.” Rey assured.

Rose rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue. “Ever the skeptic.”

Rey laughed, shaking her head. “I still love you though. Can we dispense with all this gloomy shit and eat now?”

They rose from the table, milling about the kitchen while Kylo remained lost in thought in his chair. Rey watched him fretting by himself, her heart reaching out to him. She knew he felt responsible for whatever perilous future Rose had foretold, but she wasn’t getting too worked up about it. Everything would be fine. She was sure of it.

* * *

_Kylo_

He glanced nervously to Rey’s resting form beside him, still slightly unnerved that she was lying in bed with him. She’d settled in with him when they’d returned home from Hux’s, curling into his side as she speculated on the reading Rose had given. He could tell she was still skeptical, not quite convinced there was any validity to the whole thing.

His focus was primarily on the warmth of her body against his own, her long legs pressed against his as her finger trailed over the width of his chest. He hadn’t stopped thinking of her promise to _try again,_ and as much as the thought terrified him, afraid he might hurt her again, he had to admit the idea left him thrumming with anticipation.

She’d grown quiet, their discussion turning to the topic of her nightmare and what it could mean. He suspected that the reading had been accurate, that Rey was in fact Kira’s reincarnation and the universe’s way of bringing them back together. It only made him feel that much more protective of her, terrified that history would repeat itself and rob him of her.

Her silence unnerving, he could no longer remain quiet. “What are you thinking about?”

She chewed on her lip, staring intently at the invisible pattern she drew into his shirt as she considered. “Do you think… do you think the only reason we’re so drawn to each other is because I may have been Kira in a past life?”

His brow furrowed, sensing another question that she wasn’t asking. “What do you mean exactly?”

She sighed, still not looking at him as she clarified quietly. “Do you only like me because I look like her?”

The question took him by surprise, Rey being so different from Kira he could hardly even begin to compare them. He was quiet for several seconds, considering how he wanted to reply. When he finally spoke, he was more than certain of his answer.

“Rey,” he started. “Your faces may be similar, but you could not be more different from her if you tried. Where Kira was quiet, reserved even, you are loud and opinionated. Where she was timid and meek, you are lively and high spirited. To be quite honest… I have never met another person like you in all my years.”

She peeked up at him then, meeting his gaze evenly as her viridescent depths ensnared him. He swallowed, his eyes moving over her face to study it. “Honestly,” he continued quietly. “I don’t think I’d ever want to.”

She sucked in a breath, unable to tear her eyes from his. “This is insane. Three days ago I hit you with my _car._ Now I… I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t around. I just like having you here. I like watching you discover new things and I like being the person you depend on. It’s all so sudden and still so _strong._ It scares me.”

He let his forehead rest against hers, sighing softly. “It _is_ sudden. Such a short time has passed and yet it feels as if I’ve known you forever. Perhaps our intertwined fates is the reason, perhaps it _was_ preordained. I find I don’t care so much for the _why,_ the only thing that matters is the here and now. Don’t be afraid... I feel it too.”

She released a pent up breath, her mouth only inches from his and he could feel the warmth of her breath as it washed over him. He longed to kiss her again, to feel her lips against his but fear held him back. Still she leaned close, the softness of her lips brushing against his and he shuddered at the contact.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Rey.” He whispered.

“You won’t,” she breathed. “I trust you.”

“I don’t know if you _should.”_ He argued quietly.

“Still,” she urged. “I do.”

He kept still as her lips moved over his, a light pressure against them as she tentatively sought his kiss. He could no sooner resist her than step out into the sun, his arms moving around her instinctively to pull her close. He feared he’d never get enough of the way she felt pressed against him, her softness a welcome weight against the iron like rigidity of his own body.

He felt her fingers teasing at the hem of his shirt, warm hands brushing against his skin lightly and causing him to groan. She gripped at the edge, tugging it softly and breaking away to pull it over his head. He watched quietly as her eyes raked over his chest, her small hands smoothing over the muscle there appreciatively.

He tensed under the softness of her touch, wrought with a need to seek more of her but holding on to his restraint to avoid unintentionally causing her harm. She was so fragile, so very breakable and he couldn’t bear to hurt her again.

He watched with wide eyes as she reached to remove her own shirt, pulling it over her head slowly before tossing it aside. He felt his mouth go dry as he hungrily took in the black lace of the strange undergarment that clung to her breasts snugly. She moved to straddle his lap, leaning in close with a teasing grin.

“So,” she simpered. “What do you say we try this again?”

* * *

_Rey_

He pressed his lips together in a tight line, his eyes still roaming over the bare expanse of her skin. “Try again?”

She nodded. “I’m tired of pretending I shouldn’t want you.”

She watched as his Adam’s Apple bobbed, tensing as her fingers skirted over the taut muscle of his abdomen. “Rey, I—” he rasped. “I’ve never—”

She leaned back, stunned despite having already had her suspicions on the matter. “Really?”

He looked embarrassed, averting his gaze. “Times were different then… there were chaperones and protocols and then there’s the tiny detail of me having spent most of my life in a box.”

She grinned, the grumbling tone he’d fallen into endearing somehow. “Well… I’d say it’s high time we take care of that.”

He looked up at her, biting his lip from nerves.”I fear I’ll be terrible at it. What if I disappoint you?”

“I highly doubt you’ll be terrible. You just need a teacher.” She grinned, leaning to press a kiss to his mouth.

He returned her kiss, letting his eyes flutter closed as she nipped softly at his lower lip. She pressed closer, her pelvis rolling against his and she could feel his cock swelling against the thin material of her underwear. She rolled her hips against it, a groan escaping him and she took that moment to sweep her tongue over his.

His hands found her waist, gripping her tight and forcing her to roll into him again and again. The friction he created was incredible, and Rey felt her skin flush with need as she found herself wanting more. She broke from his mouth, reaching behind her to unfasten her bra and slide it over her shoulders slowly. She cast it aside, watching as his eyes darkened to near black.

His chest rose and fell heavily, his gaze trained on the hardened peaks of her nipples. He tilted forward as if drawn by an invisible force, shutting his eyes tight as he wrapped his lips around a taut bud. Rey moaned softly as he pulled at it with his lips, his tongue laving over it softly as he explored her at his own pace.

He moved to trace his lips across her skin, painting a path over her breasts as he continued to discover more of her. He sucked at her skin as if to taste it, Rey’s heart pounding beneath her skin as his ministrations set her aflame.

In his enthusiasm she felt the sharp press of a fang against the swell of her breast, crying out softly as it broke her skin. Kylo immediately ceased his attention, pushing her away in terror as he watched the slow trickle of blood fall over her breast. She glanced down to watch it trail over her nipple, feeling no pain and somehow feeling unafraid.

She sucked in a shaky breath, gently prying his hands from her shoulders and pulling him back to her. Her palm fell to the crown of his head, pulling him in to her breast in silent offering. He practically shook with restraint as he attempted to resist, heaving out labored breaths.

“Do it.” She urged. “You won’t hurt me.”

He sighed in relief as he let his tongue lap at the thin stream of blood, clearing it from her nipple and trailing higher to clean the trail it had left. He sucked softly at the minuscule wound left by his fang, groaning into her skin.

Rey felt that familiar yet otherworldly warmth blooming under her skin, her mind clouding with pleasure as he drew from the tiny bite. His hands at her waist were punishing, his hips rutting against her instinctually as her fingers wound into his hair.

Her underwear had grown more than damp at this point, practically soaked through with need as she ground her hips into his. She was caught between wanting more and pacing herself, not wanting to overwhelm Kylo all at once. She found however with his lips on her skin and her blood in his mouth, her restraint wore thin and all she could think of was having him inside her.

She gripped at his hair, pulling him away from her breast and tugging his face to hers to press her lips to his. She could taste her own blood on his lips, a coppery tang that she knew should have upset her but in that moment only heated her more. She left a lingering kiss at his mouth, savoring his taste before letting her hands fall to his waist to tug at his shorts.

His size still surprised her, his cock so thick her fingers did not touch in either side when she wrapped them around it. She fisted him, working her hand down his rigid length as he moaned heavily.

“I want to see you.” He breathed, tugging at the band of her underwear and giving her a heated look.

She released him, rising to her knees to pull them over her hips as she worked them downwards before finally kicking them away. She tugged at his shorts then, sliding them down to let him step out of them before settling back over his thighs. Her legs spread wide to bar nothing from his sight, and he gawked at her drenched core hungrily.

“I want to touch you but these _hands_.” He mourned.

“Shh,” she soothed. “We’ll figure it out. For now I’ll touch you enough for the both of us.”

She gripped his waist, sliding closer to let his cock rest between her folds as she rocked against it. Kylo hissed out a breath, his fingers digging a bruise into her hips as he held on to the last remnants of his restraint.

“I’m assuming you can’t get me pregnant,” she laughed softly. “But just in case… I’m on the pill.”

She rest her hands on his shoulders, lifting herself to let the head of his cock nestle against her entrance. He stared up at her, her hair falling like a curtain around his face as she slowly lowered down to let him sink inside. His mouth parted in ecstasy as she took him deeper, his thick length stretching her deliciously as she impaled herself on his cock.

His eyes shut tight as he focused on the sensation of being inside her, Rey peppering his jaw with kisses as his arms encircled her to pull her close. She moved tentatively, undulating against him slow and gasping softly as his cock slid against her inner walls.

“ _Rey,”_ he moaned breathily. “It’s too good. _You’re_ too good. It’s _wonderful.”_

She pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him slow as she rocked against him. She could feel every subsequent motion of her hips deep inside her, his cock filling her to the brim so that she could feel every movement as it dragged inside her.

Rey had never come from sex alone, and yet with Kylo she already felt a deep pulsing at her core, a pressure building inside that grew with every thrust. Her skin was slick with sweat, goosebumps breaking out over her body as her heated flesh collided with his cool.

“You can do it again.” She murmured against his mouth. “You can bite me.”

“Rey,” he groaned. “I don’t trust myself to stop.”

“I do,” she urged. “I trust you. Do it, Kylo. _Please.”_

She didn’t know why she needed it, afraid she might be addicted to the sensation of him drawing blood from her. He moaned, his lips trailing over her throat to settle over the wound he’d made only hours before. His tongue flattened over the mark, causing Rey to shudder as he continued to thrust into her.

She was prepared this time, the initial sting of his fangs fading into the slow burn of pleasure. He drew slower this time, resisting the urge to fall into frenzy as he pulled from her lazily. The fire in her blood only added to her pleasure below, the tingling pressure rising to new heights as her orgasm became imminent.

His tongue lapped at the puncture wound, murmuring into her skin as he let out a shaky breath. “Rey, I— I’m going to—”

“ _Come,_ Kylo _._ Come inside me.” She sighed.

He quickened the motion of his hips, finding his rhythm and rutting into her aggressively. She felt his cock twitch violently inside as neared his own climax. He let out a deep groan as he came, moving at lightning speed to latch at her throat as he took in a mouthful of her blood.

She cried out, the onslaught of sensation pushing her over the edge and forcing her into her own release. Her pussy fluttered around him, pulling at his cock as her entire body shook from force of it. He released his hold on her throat with great difficulty, pulling away slow as a thin line of her blood dribbled from the corner his mouth.

Enraptured, she leaned to kiss to him, not even slightly perturbed by the taste of her own blood. She fell wearily to his chest, struggling to catch her breath.

“Well… as far as first times go… that was very _un_ -terrible.” She chuckled.

“I ah,” he replied meekly. “I enjoyed that very much.”

She rose on her elbows, resting against his chest and grinning up at him. “And you didn’t even kill me.”

He frowned, rolling his eyes. “That isn’t funny.”

“I don’t know,” she giggled. “ _I’m_ laughing.”

“I must admit that went much smoother than I anticipated.” He remarked amusedly.

“Want to know the best part?” She sought.

He raised an eyebrow, curious. “What?”

Rey pressed her lips to his, grinning against his mouth. “The best part is… practice makes perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Giphy updated and fucked me on gifs. The links don’t work now. I don’t know what to do with my life.


	9. See Something You Like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed updating yesterday but my body gave out at like eleven and I had to do this weird thing called sleeping. Lame.

 

* * *

  _Kylo_

He’d watched her sleep for most of the night. He felt somewhat villainous for doing so, but being a vampire in the dead of night left him few options. She was so serene as she slept, her features peaceful as soft sighs escaped her. He simply couldn’t get enough of her.

With little else to do but wade through his own thoughts, he found his mind returning over and over again to Rose’s mention of peril in their future. The thought of something happening to Rey… it made him sick with dread. He’d been afforded little good in his life, and he felt perhaps he was owed this one kindness. He was owed Rey.

The blaring alarm of her telephone sounded in the darkness then, causing her to stir as it rang through the dark room. She tensed into a stretch, peeking up at him through her eyelashes with a grin.

“Have you been watching me all night?” She teased.

He offered a shy smile in return. “I had little else to do… besides, the view is stunning.”

She beamed, rising to her elbows to pull him in for a kiss as she muttered against his mouth. “You’re cute.”

She rolled then, stretching her arms over her head and causing the sheets to slide down the length of her body. He was unable to tear his eyes away from her naked breasts, and she caught his stare to give him a wicked grin.

“None of that. I have to go to work.” She chided.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed then, clicking on the lamp to search for her clothes. Her soft skin in the warm glow of the light was intoxicating, and he found all he could do was watch helplessly as she sauntered around to search for her things.

“See something you like?” She teased.

His mouth quirked into a grin, captivated by the playful side of her. “I do as a matter of fact.”

She sighed dramatically. “Too bad I have to work. There’s always later though.”

He found the promise of _later_ filled him with dizzying excitement, already more than addicted to her body and all the things he could discover with her. She slipped her too large shirt over her head, peering into the dresser mirror and frowning.

She now bore two blatant bite marks, reddened puncture wounds that embellished her neck and stood out like a sore thumb. Her fingers ran over the skin there, shaking her head. “This one will be harder to cover.”

“I’m sorry.” He offered remorsefully.

She waved him off. “Don’t be. It isn’t as if I didn’t enjoy it.”

He was still amazed by that fact, that not only did she accept him as he was but _embrace_ his nature without fear. She truly was a remarkable creature.

“Heaven help me if Hux ever finds out though.” She muttered scornfully.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Your brother does seem to enjoy his jokes.”

She scoffed. “That’s a polite way of saying he’s a little shit.”

“Perhaps.” He chuckled. “I rather enjoy him though.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “It helps that he seems to be your hopeless fanboy.” She gave him a coy grin then, nodding her head towards the door. “Although I must admit I share his sentiment there. Come on, if you promise to be good I’ll let you shower with me before you sleep.”

He found himself all too eager to agree, jumping from the bed to follow after her. She let her gaze pass over him languidly, her mouth turning up in a lopsided smile as she reconsidered. “On second thought,” she crooned. “Maybe you don’t have to be _too_ good.”

* * *

_Rey_

She tugged at the stiff collar of her button down dress, fastened to the very top button to hide the bite mark at the base of her throat. It wasn’t the most  fashionable thing she owned, but it got the job done.

She was remarkably calm in the aftermath of her, “bitten by a vampire and then thoroughly sexed up by said vampire” experience, the memory leaving her with nothing but warm tingles and a want for a repeat. She smiled pleasantly at the memory of this morning, Kylo’s eagerness to learn how to please her the grandest gift she could have ever been given. Although she was learning it didn’t take much, the man had natural talent.

Her day at the diner had been a long one, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of him as she found herself wishing to hurry and get back. The whole thing made her feel like some sort of lovestruck teenager. She paused at the thought, the _L_ word cropping up unbidden and causing her to frown. Just the thought seemed ridiculous. She’d known him less than a week, and for Christ’s sake he was a member of the _undead_.

Still, his wonder of the modern word and his crooked smile made her deliriously happy, fangs and all. She’d noticed odd occurrences as the day went on however, her eyes sensitive to the morning light and her body tired even after having slept through the night. It worried her, but she clung to Kylo’s assurance that no one he’d ever bitten had become like him.

She chalked the oddness up to coincidence, thinking she was more than likely just coming down with something and going on about her day. Kylo’s first night of work was tonight, and even though the thought of him being on his own worried her, she imagined he would have _several_ questions about the things he would see in his descendant’s shop and she would be all too willing to show him first hand.

People were going to start thinking she was crazy if she didn’t stop grinning to herself so much, and she attempted to mask her giddiness as she waited tables. It was near dark when her shift entered its last hour, and she found herself glancing at the clock incessantly in eagerness to hurry and leave. She was beginning to balance the till of the register when she heard a sharp tapping of nails against the counter, the sound bringing back a trickle of memory and a shiver down her spine.

It was _her._

The same woman that had visited during her last shift. Rey had admittedly forgotten the entire ordeal, her mind having shoved it aside in the wake of all that had happened. The woman’s delicate chin rested against her finger, giving Rey a long look of passive study.

“You smell like him now.” She sneered.

“Excuse me?” Rey reeled.

The woman clicked her tongue. “Don’t be coy, girl. Did he bite you?”

Rey felt cold dread filling her belly, warning bells sounding in her head as she backed away slow. “I don’t know what you mean.”

The woman chuckled darkly. “Oh, I think you do. I think you know exactly what I mean.”

“I think you need to leave.” Rey urged.

The woman rolled her eyes, rising to stand. “I will. For now.” She leaned in then, narrowing her eyes at Rey in a threatening manner. “But let me be clear. Kylo Ren is _mine._ It is in your best interest to rid yourself of him now, because if you don’t heed my warning… no one will be able to save you if I catch you alone.”

She grinned sardonically then, giving Rey a wink and sauntering out the door. Rey stood motionless for several seconds, scared witless by the awful woman in black. She knew then who exactly had come to call, and the danger she was in became all too apparent.

The witch was fully aware of Kylo rising from the prison she’d doomed him to… and she’d come to collect.

* * *

_Kylo_

He stared stonily out of her car window, still on edge from what she’d told him. “Why didn’t you tell me about this the first time she found you?”

Rey cast him a wary side glance. “Honestly it slipped my mind. I just thought she was weird.”

He frowned, huffing out a breath. “That wasn’t wise. She could have hurt you.”

“First of all,” she started indignantly. “Don’t talk to me like a child. Second, she _didn’t_ hurt me, so everything is fine.”

He sighed wearily. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. Just the thought of her hurting you… I can’t bear it Rey.”

“I’ll be fine Kylo. Maybe I ask Hux to pick me up from work for a little while.” She offered.

“Perhaps you should just not return to work altogether.” He countered.

“I can’t just _quit.”_ She pointed out. “I have rent to pay.”

“I have a job now.” He reminded.

“Yes, that you just started. I appreciate you, I really do, but I’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much.” She soothed.

He wanted to believe her, he really did. She didn’t know that blasted witch like he did though. She was ruthless, cunning, and she never stop until she got exactly what she wanted. If she wanted to harm Rey… she would find a way to do just that.

“I don’t like it, Rey. I don’t like this uneasy feeling I have. Not to mention the matter of the changes you’ve experienced in your own body.” He remarked.

She waved him off. “So my eyes hurt a little. It doesn’t mean anything. You said yourself no one has ever changed from your bite.”

“That’s true, but then again no one has ever lived through it.” He replied cautiously.

Her brow furrowed in thought, considering. “I think you’re reading too much into it. I don’t want to seem like that woman didn’t scare me, because she _did_ , but she’s not going to come after me the same _day._ We’ll figure things out tonight. I’m off tomorrow anyway.”

He finally gave her a nod, still not convinced but trying to allow himself to be optimistic as she was. They pulled up outside Dopheld’s shop not long after, and Rey idled in the parking lot. “Do you want me to come in with you?”

He shook his head. “I’ll manage. How hard can it be?”

She grimaced, not displaying an abundance of confidence in him. “I’ll be back at midnight.”

He smiled, leaning across his seat and leaving a kiss on her cheek. “I look forward to it.”

She grinned softly as he made to leave the car, and he turned in the doorway as he stepped out. “Please stay indoors until you come for me. We must be careful until we figure this out. I don’t want to worry about you.”

She rolled her eyes, laughing. “Okay, yes sir.”

“Thank you.” He sighed in relief. “I will see you soon.”

He left her then, feeling slightly nervous as he approached the shop but stepping inside nonetheless. He glanced around at the somewhat familiar setting, the strange implements from the other day still filling him with morbid curiosity and he had to force himself not to linger at the shelves to study them further.

He found a man much smaller than be perched behind the counter, looking up at him beneath a tidy mop of dark hair as he approached. “Hey guy, you Kylo?”

Kylo nodded back at him. “I am.”

“Dude you’re big.” He laughed. “No one will think to rob us with you around.”

Kylo cocked his head. “Does that occur often?”

Dopheld shrugged. “More often than I’d like. Dumb kids think they can come in here and steal an egg without me noticing.”

Kylo frowned as he considered the bizarreness of the man’s statement. “You sell eggs here?”

Dopheld looked at him as if he were asking a ridiculous question. “Well, yeah. We have all the standards. Eggs, plugs, strapons, vibrators… the usual.”

Kylo did not want to seek foolish, but the man might as well have been speaking in tongues. “I do not understand what you mean, but I’ll take your word for it.”

Dopheld have him a confused look, laughing incredulously. “What are you, a virgin?”

Kylo gave a smug grin, standing a little straighter. “A terribly improper question, but I’ll have you know I am _not_ a virgin. As of last night in fact.”

Dopheld barked out a laugh, wiping at his eyes as he fell into a fit of giggles. Kylo watched his amusement dryly, not seeing what was so funny. When he finally returned to his senses, he shook his head slowly, still grinning.

“You’re kind of weird,” he chuckled. “But I like you.”

Kylo frowned. “Your wife said the same thing.”

“We’ve got good taste.” He affirmed. He stuck out his hand then, offering it to shake. “I’m Dopheld Mitaka, but you can call me Doph.”

Kylo took his hold tentatively, Doph grimacing at his unfortunate hands. “Woah guy, what’s up with those?”

Kylo cleared his throat, offering the lie Rey had given him. “I ah, have a condition.”

“Sick.” Doph muttered. He shrugged then, motioning that Kylo come around the counter. “Well, good to meet you Kylo. Come on back and we’ll start with the register.”

Kylo followed him behind the counter, feeling somewhat excited. Finally he could spend time with the only blood relative he had left on this Earth. He felt lucky for the first time in a long time, his family beside him and Rey at home. Perhaps the universe had finally offered him a reprieve. He could only hope this was not the calm before the storm.

* * *

_Rey_

God she was pathetic. There she was, laying in his bed and watching TV simply because she missed him. You’d think she’d never had a boyfriend before.

_Boyfriend._

The word seemed too trivial for whatever they were. What exactly _did_ you call your undead soulmate who  you knew in a past life? She giggled to herself, the entire thing utterly ridiculous. Was it only last week that her biggest worry had been what takeout she would order?

She flounced back on the bed, the show she’d been watching unable to hold her interest and she found herself instead staring up at the ceiling. The fan turned round in lazy circles, and she followed it with her eyes as she pondered over the insanity that had become her life.

So much had happened in such a short time that she could barely remember what life had been like before Kylo.

She rolled from his bed then, padding over the floor to make for the fridge. Upon opening the door, she rummaged around for a snack, attempting to keep herself awake until it was time to pick up Kylo. She reached for a stem of grapes, popping one into her mouth and deciding that was definitely what she wanted.

She was just reaching into the cabinet for a bowl when everything went black.

At first she was only confused, unsure as to why the lights would all go at at once and left momentarily stunned by the absence. Then the fear crept in. It had been her that had assured Kylo she would be safe, that nothing would happen to her only hours after the witch had made contact.

None of those reassurances kept the cold ball of dread from settling into her gut, turning slow to take in the darkness of her kitchen to gaze out into her living room. She could see nothing, the only light a faded glow from a lamppost outside and doing nothing for her line of sight. She took a tentative step across the linoleum, reaching for a knife in the butcher’s block and holding it out in front of her defensively.

“Who’s there?” She called out into the darkness.

“ _Do you think that will save you from me?”_

She swept the knife in an arc in front of her, taking another cautious step towards the hall. She knew that voice, knew that somehow the eerie woman from the diner had found her way into Rey’s home and she shuddered to think what the witch had planned for her.

She had heard the voice near the door, deciding instead to put distance between herself and it and slowly backing into the hall with the knife still held firmly in front of her.

“ _You should have left him where you found him.”_

Rey swung around, slicing her blade through the air as the voice wafted from the window then. She backed further into the hall, her hand trembling slightly as terror gripped her.

“ _Nothing will save you now.”_

She shrieked, the voice sounding right in her ear and she bolted down the hall to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, turning the lock and immediately crossing to the window with the intent of escaping onto the fire escape.

The bedroom door shook behind her, rattling from the hinges and she knew she only had moments to escape. She flung herself onto the iron platform just as the door slammed open, the crazed visage of the witch looking murderous as she stalked across the room. She moved climb down, only to find the lower ladder had tumbled away leaving nothing but a three story drop that would surely result in a broken leg.

Cursing, Rey scrambled up the stairs, moving faster than she ever had as her fingers gripped the metal rungs to lift herself higher. She had no idea what her plan was, her fight or flight taking hold to push her further away from danger. She could hear the witch just below, so close but still Rey climbed higher.

When she reached the roof, she flew across the concreted surface to reach the access door only to find it locked. Turning to press her back against it, she held out the knife she still clung to, awaiting the inevitable arrival of what would surely be her end.

When the witch appeared over the edge, her face was split into a saccharine smile, seeming gleeful to have trapped her.

“I thought I might leave you as a I left her,” she mused darkly. “Gurgling and bleeding with no hope to be saved. Although this might be even better.”

“W-why are you doing this?” Rey stammered.

The witch scoffed, waving her hand as if it were a trivial question. “He denied me. _No one_ denies me.”

“It was _centuries_ ago, lady. Can’t you just let it go?” Rey pleaded.

“I forget _nothing,_ stupid girl.” She hissed. “I will _ensure_ Kylo never forgets either.”

She held out her hand, squeezing her fingers around the air and Rey felt the motion against her throat. She felt her feet leave the ground, lifted by some invisible force as she felt herself pushed backwards. Her toes skimmed across the concrete, the knife clattering to the ground as she clutched at her throat in attempt to free herself from the unseen grip.

She whimpered as she felt herself pushed over the edge, hovering over five stories up. Her eyes were wide with terror, and breathing had become a chore as she struggled to take in air around the pressure at her throat.

The witch approached, smiling in satisfaction as she lingered near the edge. “Do you know what will happen to you if you fall from this height?”

Rey felt tears gathering at her eyes, unable to reply as her windpipe threatened to collapse. The witch leaned, her voice cold and unfeeling as she continued. “You most likely will not die right away. You’ll probably break your ribs, your legs, I imagine a lung or two will be punctured… not to mention the damage to your skull and spine. No, you’ll lay there, for who _knows_ how long… dying slow. Ah, how I wish Kylo were here to see it.”

“ _Please.”_ Rey managed to choke out.

The witch spat on the ground, sneering as she took one last step. “Say hello to Kira for me.”

She flexed her hand, the strong grip freeing Rey from its confines and with that… she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t freak out. This is fine. Everything is fine.


	10. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When have I ever let y’all down? Don’t answer that.

 

* * *

  _Kylo_

“You mean to tell me that people strike each other for pleasure?” Kylo asked incredulously, grimacing at the video Doph was showing him.

“It’s called _spanking,_ seriously where the fuck have you been hiding— under a rock?” Doph laughed.

Kylo wondered idly if Rey wanted him to spank _her._ This century was a terrifying place. It had been a slow night, Kylo only having used the cash register three times in the past few hours and having spent the bulk of his time learning all sorts of sordid things. Doph seemed to find it amusing to shock him, and upon realizing the depth of his naivety had made it his mission to do just that.

“Tell me again about—” Kylo started, trailing off as a shiver crept down his spine.

He faltered, focusing on the sinking feeling that crept through him and clinging to it. He couldn’t explain it, but he _felt_ something was wrong. A deep unease settled into his belly and left him colder than was usual.

Then he heard her scream.

He heard it as if she’d been standing right in front of him. _Rey_. He didn’t know how he knew, but he was _certain_ she was in danger. He leapt from his chair, giving Doph an apologetic look.

“I’m terribly sorry,” he apologized breathlessly. “But I have to go.”

Doph gave him a confused look. “Everything okay?”

“I can’t explain it, but something terrible is happening at home. Trust me when I say I have no choice.” He pleaded.

Doph shrugged. “Well alright man, see you tomorrow night?”

Kylo blew out a breath as he turned to go. “I hope so.”

He paused before leaving, pulling out the scrap of paper Rey had written down with her and Hux’s phone number and sliding it across the counter. “Please call this number,” he pointed to Hux’s number on the paper. “And let the man know I need him at Rey’s as fast as possible.”

Doph nodded, turning to the phone on the wall to comply. Kylo raced out of the store then, turning down the street and moving at an inhuman speed that would surely leave him a blur to human eyes. He moved as fast as his body would carry him, knowing Rey’s apartment wasn’t very far. He didn’t know what was happening there, but he could make it. He had to.

* * *

Falling. She was falling. How could he be here again, watching someone he cared for meeting their end with no hope to save them? He pushed himself harder, trying to reach her in time and watching helplessly as her body collided with the hard Earth. The sound she made as she connected with the ground rang through his ears, a sickening thud that he feared he would hear for the rest of his days.

No. _No._ Not again. Not _her._

He rushed to her side, hovering just beside and afraid to touch her for fear of worsening her condition. Her chest still moved, but weakly, as if every breath hurt. Her legs stuck out at odd angles, and there was a rattle in her lungs that terrified him.

She looked at him with hooded eyes, trying to smile and wincing with the effort. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” he rasped helplessly. “Don’t speak. Save your strength.”

She grimaced, her eyes shutting tight and coughing in a labored manner as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Kylo’s eyes darted around the area, seeing no evidence of the one he knew responsible and feeling a rage building inside him. He quickly put it to rest, knowing there would be time for revenge later. Rey needed him now.

Lights washed over them then, Hux’s car pulling up in the lot as he rushed to their side. He dropped to his knees beside them, devastation painting his features as his mouth gaped open. “I was nearby and— my _God, Rey._ She’s— will she be alright?”

Kylo shook his head slowly. Already he could hear her heartbeat weakening. Hear the blood slowing in her veins.

“Fucking do something then, Kylo!” Hux growled.

“What can I do?” Kylo asked mournfully.

Hux’s mouth open and closed repeatedly, scrambling for an answer. He turned to Kylo suddenly, looking frantic. “Bite her! Make her like you.”

Kylo gave him a long look. “I _have_ bitten her.”

Hux reeled, his dumbstruck expression morphing into anger. “Then why is she like this?”

Kylo shook his head. “I don’t know. I have never turned anyone with my bite.”

Hux appeared lost in thought, trying to find a solution that would allow them to keep Rey with them. “Your blood.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Give her your blood.” Hux clarified with more force.

“What will that do?” Kylo wondered.

“Watch every fucking vampire movie ever. Give her your blood. It’s worth a try. I don’t want to lose her.” Hux urged.

Kylo stared down at her broken form, torn. He did not want to curse her to the life he lead, but the thought of losing her left a gaping hole in his chest he knew would never heal. He did not know if Hux’s suggestion would work, but at that point he would try anything.

He brought his wrist to his lips, tearing at the skin to allow a dark rivulet of liquid to trickle from the wound. He brought it to her lips, pressing at her chin gently to open her mouth. He watched as the blood dripped passed her lips, coating her tongue and sliding backwards. He let it fall until there seemed no further point, Rey going still as her chest barely moved.

It was hopeless. Again he would watch her die, knowing there wasn’t a thing he could do for her. How cruel fate was to bring her back to him only to take her again. He hung his head, his face falling to his hands as grief overtook him. He couldn’t look at her, could only listen helplessly as her heart made its final _thud_ and went still.

Hux knelt beside him, silent and as lost as he. They stayed liked that for a time, neither of them knowing what to do and not yet ready to touch her. Not ready to acknowledge that she was gone.

It was only when Hux stirred beside him that Kylo was roused from his grief stricken state, Hux’s hand at his forearm to shake him into attention. “Kylo… _look.”_

He glanced up, watching in amazement as her limbs straightened and righted themselves, the bruises she bore fading before his very eyes. He watched her chest heave with new air, her eyes fluttering with labored movement as her skin went pale, her usual golden countenance fading into a ghostly shade that he knew too well.

Her nostrils flared then, and the horrifying realization struck him of what he’d done. He knew what she would need upon waking. He _knew_ what she was sensing at this very moment.

“Hux,” Kylo started carefully, readying himself to subdue her. “I need you to run. _Now.”_

* * *

_Rey_

_Fire._ Everything was fire. Her insides burned as if all the air had left her, as if she were drowning under the current with no hope to survive. She was the embodiment of _need_ . She _needed_ something. Something to quench the blazing thirst that threatened to consume her.

She sensed it nearby, calling to her like a moth to a flame and her throat burned at the scent of it. Warm, pulsing, _life._ She struggled to move, her body still in a state of piecing itself back together and the agony of its effort was overshadowed only by her thirst. She felt a heavy weight press over her then, strong arms gathering her against a solid chest and holding her tight.

She heard him tell someone to run, urging them to get away and the muffled sounds of an argument ensued. She knew those voices, recognized them from somewhere deep down and yet was unable to grasp their origins from beneath the haze she currently lived in.

Finally she felt the heavy curtain lifting from her eyes, allowing them to flutter open and take in the world. It was as if seeing everything for the first time. Colors seemed brighter, lights seemed more incandescent, everything sounded and smelled sharper. The newness if it hit her with the force of a freight train and underneath it all lived the roaring thirst that currently ruled her.

She struggled against the prison of flesh that pinned her, pushing at the wall of body. “Let me _go.”_

She barely recognized her own voice.

He held her tighter, dragging her towards the building beyond. “Rey, I need you to listen to me. You aren’t yourself. Come inside with me and I’ll get you what you need.”

She hissed, actually _hissed_ at him, flinging herself from his arms in pursuit of the pounding heartbeat she could practically taste. He tackled her, pinning her to the ground and shouting at the warm body that stood shell shocked as it stared down at her. A flicker of recognition coursed through her, that shock of red hair sparking a memory that was quickly swallowed up by her bloodlust.

Forcefully he dragged her to her feet, throwing her over his shoulder and gripping her tight. The ground blurred beneath them as he flew up flights of stairs, never slowing his pace until she heard a door slam behind then and a turn of a lock.

She could feel his emotions, his anxiety and determinedness washing over her as if her own and yet she knew they were not born from her. Why could she feel him? He stalked to the fridge, tearing it open to pull out a handful of bulging red bags. He brought her back to the couch, throwing her into the cushions and pressing a knee against her stomach to pin her against them.

She struggled, only to be met with more force from his body as he urged her still. “Rey, _Rey,”_ he soothed over her thrashing. “ _Stop._ Drink this.”

She snarled at the plastic bag, her instincts calling for something warm, something _fresh_. She kicked him away, scrambling across the floor and climbing up the wall towards the ceiling. She began to dig at the drywall, tearing it away in chunks to reach the upper level where she sensed beating hearts and warm blood.

She felt his arms come around her legs, having leapt from the floor to drag her back down and slam her against the wood. He straddled her, pinning her in place at the waist and tearing open a bag with his teeth. He took a large gulp of the thick vermillion liquid, holding it in his mouth before leaning into her.

He wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her to him as his lips collided with hers. Her lips parted in surprise, him pouring what he held straight into her mouth and she sighed against the taste. It was too cold, too kept, but immediately she felt the soothing relief as it trickled down her throat.

She tugged at his clothes, feeling his shirt rip in her hands as she attempted to pull him closer. She lapped the thin stream that trickled over his lips, pulling the droplets in with her tongue and whispering harsh commands. “ _More.”_

He tilted her head back, too afraid to let her up from where he held her on the floor and he repeated the action of force feeding her the bag’s contents.

When one of the containers lay empty, he shuffled enough to let her up slightly, handing her a second bag so that she could drain it herself. It took her all of three seconds to empty it, immediately reaching for another.

Seven bags lay empty before she found sense enough to take in her surroundings, feeling the awful burning give way to a heat of a new kind. Her skin thrummed with a fire that was sensual and new, her body feeling more alive than it ever had. She took in the sight of who she now recognized to be Kylo, his chest practically on display beneath the tattered remnants of his shirt.

A guttural sound tore from her chest, feeling a new sort of need building deep inside as heat bloomed low in her abdomen. She pounced, turning his own size against him and sending him off kilter as he fell to his back. She climbed over his body, pinning him to the floor with a strength she’d never thought to possess.

Blood still clung to his lips, and she leaned to trace its path with her tongue. Her hands were everywhere at once, and faintly she recognized even they had changed. Long fingers now skirted over his skin, Rey being too driven by her newfound bloodlust to take real note. She rocked her hips into his, seeking some sort of friction to cool the fire that built at her core.

Kylo groaned into her mouth, his arms coming around her and pulling her against him as she continued to let her lips move aggressively over his. She tore away the last scraps of his shirt, moving her lips over his jaw and traveling down his body leaving a trail across his chest. The new state of her incisors were hard to adjust to, accidentally nicking his skin more than once as he hissed out a breath.

Each wound she lapped at with her tongue, soothing the sting while collecting any errant drops of blood that escaped them. She made quick work of his jeans, practically ripping them from his body and tossing them aside in a tattered heap. She hummed in approval to find his cock already hardening for her, needing to feel him inside her before she combusted with the force of the new sensations that assaulted her all at once.

He seemed to regain some of his senses then, scrambling from her hold to stand as he backed into the wall. “Rey, you’re not yourself, I don’t want to take advantage of you. Perhaps we should—”

His denial angered her, a roaring in her ears as she leapt at his towering form. The force of her slamming into him thrust him into the wall, a gaping hole left in his wake as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Stop talking.” She growled. “ _Fuck_ me. I need it, Kylo. I need it _now.”_

* * *

_Kylo_

He barely recognized her. She’d become some sort of blood crazed animal, seeming to run entirely on instinct. He felt responsible for this change in her, and yet despite his overwhelming guilt of having done this to her, there lay a deep seated arousal at her aggressive state. This in turn only made him feel _more_ guilty _,_ leaving him at a loss for what to do.

She held him captive now, her legs locked around his waist and her mouth moving over his throat as she coaxed him into submission. He shuddered as her tongue trailed across his skin, his resolve crumbling into nothing. She ground her pelvis into his, his erection becoming painful in its need for her and he moaned low in his throat.

He attempted to push away from the battered wall, yet she used the new strength of her body to push him back. He prepared himself then, pushing off in one fluid motion and turning to slam her against the wall instead. He eyed the battered walls warily, knowing when she finally returned to her senses she would not approve of the mess.

She struggled against his hold, hissing between her teeth and commanding that he take her. Deciding to forego the consequences… he gave in.

“Shh,” he soothed. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

“ _Kylo,”_ she mewled _. “Please.”_

She frantically grasped at her clothes, acting as if they burned her skin and he grasped the fabric in both hands to tear it away. She sighed in relief as the stifling cloth fluttered away, reaching to grasp the band of her undergarment between her breasts and rip it in two. She hurriedly threw it away, reaching to grip him by the hair and pull him to a waiting peak.

He obliged, wrapping his lips around the taut bud and letting his tongue roll over it fervently. She whimpered, her fingers in his hair punishing as they tugged at the loose strands. “More, Kylo. _More.”_

“If I let you down,” he murmured into her skin. “Are you going to be a good girl? You won’t attempt to run away?”

She nodded fervently, her eyes near black with desire as she gazed at him through half lidded eyes. “I’ll be good. Please Kylo, I need you.”

He let her to her feet, fumbling with the button of her jeans and finally ripping them at the hem to tear them away in frustration. She made short work of her underwear, pushing them over her hips to stand nude as she molded her body to his. Her hand gripped at his throbbing length, stroking him slow through the fabric of his briefs before tearing them away in one quick motion.

Her hands on his jutting length was heaven, finding her touch not the blaring heat it had seemed when she was alive, but a pleasant temperature that matched his own. She placed her hands on his chest then, pushing him backwards with force and he stumbled to the ground. She dropped to her knees to sit astride him, straddling his waist and rubbing her drenched folds against his stiff member. She rocked against it, the pair of them moaning collectively as his fingers tightened against her hips.

She gazed down at him with that same heated look, her eyes never leaving his as she lifted herself to slide over his length. He sucked in a breath, holding it as he watched himself disappear inside her inch by inch. She let out something akin to a whine as he bottomed out, sighing in relief as she pulled her lip between her teeth. Her eyes fluttered closed, rolling her hips to let herself feel him inside her, and he watched enraptured as she took control.

When her eyes flew open, the fire that lay inside them blazed hotter than before. She grinned down at him, the expression as arousing as it were terrifying and he knew he was in trouble. Then, she began to _move_.

* * *

_Rey_

This was what she needed, what she craved. She stretched around him, his cock filling her wholly and giving her a satisfaction that was just short of nirvana. She rocked forward, feeling the heavy drag of him against her inner walls and humming in approval.

She pressed her hands at his hips, steadying herself and rolling against him at a quicker pace. She wanted more, _needed_ more. She lifted her hips, letting him slide from insider her until only the head rested at her entrance. Slamming back down, she thrust him back inside as he hissed out a breath. _Ah_ , _that_ _was better._

She repeated the motion, beginning a punishing rhythm as she took him inside again and again. His hands on her skin were bruising, and she relished the tight hold of his grip as if it tethered her to the Earth. She bent to let her lips find purchase on his skin, her tongue tracing the shell of his ear as he shuddered against her.

She felt a pulsing in her teeth, an aching for something she didn’t understand and she followed it blindly. When her fangs first punctured his skin, he cried out in surprise, his hips rutting upwards as she latched to his throat. His blood didn’t offer the satisfaction she’d felt from what he’d given her prior, and yet still she hummed around the taste of him, some primal need to claim him sated as she drew from the wound she’d created.

She felt him still, his emotions slamming into her like a wave and melding with her own until she wasn’t sure where she ended and he began. She didn’t know what it meant, this connection that pulsed between them, but in that moment her only focus was his blood on her tongue and his cock deep inside her.

She ground against him, the friction at her clit sending her into a spiral and she clenched around his thick length rooted inside her. Her thighs shook with the force of her orgasm, shuddering against him as it coursed through her. She felt him swell, his hips rolling into her as he followed after.

He grunted loudly as he came, his hands pulling her waist into him and she felt a flood of warmth coating her as his cock jetted inside. She released her hold at his throat, laving her tongue over the wound slowly and practically purring with content. He held her close, nuzzling into her neck as his hand traced down the length of her spine in a soothing motion.

She felt the throes of sleep claiming her then, finally able to rest now that the fire inside her had been placated. She let her eyes close, curling into Kylo. She heard the faint sounds of his apologies muttered into her hair, feeling an urge to laugh at his unvarying behavior. Even under the heavy press of fatigue she understood that things were about to be very different for them, and yet some things would always be the same.

She didn’t know how she would feel when she woke, or whether she would still feel as at peace with her fate as she did in that moment. She decided those were worries for tomorrow, and she focused instead on the comforting press of Kylo’s hands against her skin, his lips at her hair. The last thought that drifted through her mind before sleep claimed her, was that at least he was still here with her, at least she was still _alive_.

Well, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y’all were worried for nothing. Also, two updates in once day? I’m having Like Red flashbacks. Lmao.


	11. Like Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, we’re over halfway done! This chapter felt draggy to me... until the smut that is. It’s mainly a bridge chapter I’m sorry. More plot next time.

 

* * *

  _Kylo_

 _How bizarre._ He thought idly, studying the smooth skin of his throat. Her bite had healed as fast as it had come, yet the memory of the rush of pleasure he’d experienced from it lingered long into the night.

He glanced back at her now, tucked away in his bed and still sleeping soundly. She looked so docile there, curled beneath the sheets as her shoulders rose and fell softly with sleep. He knew this to be a mirage though, the memory of her predator like demeanor from earlier still fresh on his mind.

Rey was a force awakened when she was alive, but undead? She was a damned hurricane.

She’s slept the night away, not rising when he’d moved them to his bedroom to avoid the morning sun and still deep within the throes of sleep when he’d succumbed to it himself. The day had come and gone, and she had yet to awaken. He thought maybe to wake her himself, but frankly he was slightly terrified to do so. He was not ashamed to admit this new Rey scared the wits out of him… almost as much as she heated his blood.

The memories of what had happened last night… he didn’t think he would ever forget them.

She stirred, the movement catching his eyes in the dresser mirror and he turned to see her eyes flick open. He met her gaze, waiting with bated breath to see what she would do. Her mouth quirked into a grin, suddenly flying from the bed in a blur and next he knew she was wrapped around him.

“Oh, I like this.” She hummed.

He held her against him, her long legs wrapped around his waist as her mouth skirted over his jaw. He held a tight grip against her thighs, closing his eyes. “You’re not angry?”

She leaned back, offering a look of puzzlement. “Why would I be angry?”

“I turned you into a monster… like me.” He mourned.

She frowned, shaking her head. “You _saved_ me _._ There’s a big difference. I’d be dead right now if it weren’t for you. Now I’m only… undead.”

She laughed, finding humor in her own joke and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Besides,” she teased. “This is kind of fun.”

“You say that now,” he sighed. “You don’t understand. You can never see the sun again, never grow old, and you’ll be forced to sustain yourself on human blood.”

She seemed to think on that, finally huffing out a breath. “But… I’ll have you, right?”

He was taken aback by the question, the thought of being with him seeming to have worth above all the things she would now miss and he was shocked that she would hold that fact in such high regard. “Of course you will.” He assured her. “Always.”

She shrugged. “We’ll figure it out then… together.”

“You’re… you’re extraordinary.” He breathed.

Her face lit up, a bright smile spreading as she leaned to kiss him again. “I can’t wait to torment Hux.”

He shook his head, chuckling softly. “We’ll need to be very careful around him for a little while. You almost ate him last night.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I did?”

He nodded. “You did. I had to pin you down.”

“Mm,” she said coyly. “I seem to remember _that_ part.”

He swallowed nervously, remembering it all too well himself. “I seem to remember you doing most of the pinning.”

“I _did_ do that, didn’t I?” She laughed. “Did I scare you?”

He barked out a laugh, squeezing at her thighs. “Terrified.”

She pressed her mouth to his throat, her lips moving over the skin as she hummed appreciatively. “If you take me back to bed I might let you do the pinning this time.”

He shuddered, all too happy to oblige.

* * *

  _Rey_

God she was bored. Her new body practically buzzed with energy, a need to _move_ constantly humming just beneath her skin. Poor Kylo seemed to be the one who would suffer the brunt of her pent up energy, although _suffer_ might have been the wrong word. He hadn’t complained yet.

He had banned her from going outside, asking Hux to come pick him up for work and making her promise to stay indoors until he got back later. She still marveled at her new abilities, squealing in delight when she’d _heard_ Hux’s heartbeat from all the way downstairs.

Only now… there was absolutely nothing to do. Kylo wasn’t due off work for another hour and there was absolutely nothing on TV. She’d spent the last half hour working on her horrid nails, still not used to the sharpened points that ended her elongated fingers. She’d broken two nail files attempting to tame them, and she’d finally tossed the battered file aside in frustration. She needed a damn grinder.

There was also still the matter of her job, she assumed now she would be forced to quit. She could hardly serve people dinner who she herself wanted to… well, have for dinner. Kylo had mentioned again before he’d left of the wealth he’d buried, wanting to make an outing as soon as he was convinced she was in control of herself. She hardly believed whatever he’d buried would be enough to sustain them forever, and she knew a more permanent solution would be needed. Night shift seemed to be her inevitable future.

Idly she wondered for what had to have been the dozenth time why she wasn’t more freaked out about the whole thing. Kylo had treated her as if he’d expected her to have some sort of meltdown, but oddly enough she felt fairly at peace about it all. She wondered if it had less to do with a strong will and more to do with her companion.

She couldn’t explain it, but before she’d turned she found herself worrying how she could ever have a future with Kylo. The thought of being without him had soured her mood. Now… she just felt calmed about the whole thing. Complete, even. Rose would tell her it was fate of destiny or some other hocus pocus. Perhaps it was.

She reached for her phone then, deciding Rose might be just the person she needed to talk to. She never thought she’d be thinking _that._ She knew Hux had already explained everything that had happened per Kylo, and she had a feeling Rose wouldn’t be perturbed in the slightest. She was just like that.

It only rang twice before Rose’s airy voice sounded through the phone. “I knew you’d call.”

Rey suppressed a groan. “Save it, Sabrina. You did not.”

Rose laughed. “Actually I had a good guess. You want to talk about the reading, my sweet vampiress?”

“I guess. Do you think this was the heartache you talked about? The perils you said we’d face?” Rey wondered.

“Hmm,” Rose sighed. “Do you feel heartache right now?”

Rey assessed, feeling nothing but the same deep seated boredom she’d felt before she’d called. “Not really.”

“Probably not then.” Rose asserted.

Rey huffed out a breath, mulling it over. “The witch is still out there.”

“Mhm,” Rose agreed. “I don’t imagine she’ll be very happy to know you’ve survived. Or well, somewhat.”

“I’m sure she already knows. She seems to have some sort of sixth sense when it comes to pettiness.” Rey scoffed. “Let her come back. I won’t be so helpless this time.”

“Just don’t be too sure of yourself. Pride cometh before the fall.” Rose offered.

Rey laughed sardonically. “Don’t _you_ start making sense. Then I’ll _know_ something is wrong.”

Rose chuckled softly, letting out a soft sigh. “Ever the skeptic.”

* * *

_Kylo_

Explaining why he’d ran out the night before had been difficult. He’d finally elected to simply tell Doph that Rey had been… ill. That she hadn’t been herself when he’d left and he was overcome with worry. He could tell Doph wasn’t entirely convinced, but to his credit he did not press him.

He wondered if and when he would ever be able to come clean about their situation. Would he accept their relation, or deem him insane? He supposed he needed to spend more time before dropping _that_ level of oddness on the poor man.

“Can you go to the back and bring me that box of plugs?” Doph asked distractedly.

Kylo cocked his head. “Plugs?”

“Butt plugs, man.” Doph laughed. “Should be labeled.”

Kylo grimaced. “I don’t even think I want to know.”

Doph’s chuckle morphed into a full blown belly laugh. “You’re like a damned space alien. I fucking love it.”

He frowned, grumbling at Doph’s teasing. “I’m glad my lack of information amuses you.”

“If you weren’t so damn huge I’d say you’re adorable.” Doph remarked playfully.

Kylo huffed, leaving him to himself to sidle to the storeroom. He dared not investigate this room too thoroughly, finding out the previous evening that there were all sorts of horrors hidden away in there. Still, he had to admit there had been more than one item he’d wondered if Rey would enjoy.

Thoughts of her filled him with a need he’d never experienced before. It was if now that he knew her intimately… he thought of little else. Her voracious appetites that had resulted from her turning were a sight to behold, and he foresaw being fairly occupied in the near future. Not that he was complaining.

He grinned to himself as he found the box he was after, not even daring to look inside as he lugged it back out front. He found Doph at the counter wearing a confused look, and he glanced up at Kylo returning in question. “What’s your girl look like?”

Kylo sat the box down, raising an eyebrow. “Rey?”

Doph nodded. “Girl just came in looking for you. She was kind of… how do I put this… she scared the fuck out of me.” 

Kylo stilled, not liking the sound of that. “What did she look like?”

“Dark hair, dark eyes, looked like she’d snatch my balls right off if I looked at her funny.” Doph shuddered. “She came in, asked if you worked here… then left.”

Kylo scowled. It was _her._ He was sure of it. Which meant she knew of Doph. Whether she knew of their relation remained to be seen… but with her talents it would only be a matter of time. That put Dopheld in danger:

“Listen to me,” Kylo stressed. “If she comes in here again you call the authorities. She’s trouble.” 

“Crazy ex girlfriend?” Doph laughed nervously.

Kylo blew out an exasperated breath. “You could— you could say that.” 

“Damn.” Doph whistled low. “Scary lady. I hope your current lady is nicer than she seemed.”

Kylo grinned then, his thoughts on Rey. “She’s… really something.”

“She must be to take a thirty something year old man’s virginity.” Doph laughed. 

Kylo frowned, having not realized that would be a point of ridicule until after he’d revealed it. Now he wished he’d kept it to himself. “Hysterical.”

Doph raised up his hands in apology. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. It’s just sort of funny. Big guy like you, easy on the eyes… save for those gnarly hands of yours. Just crazy to me.”

“I was… sheltered.” Kylo explained, not quite knowing what else to say about the matter. It wasn’t as if he could tell Dopheld he’d spent four centuries buried underground.

Doph scratched at his neck, looking awkward then. “You uh, got any questions I can help with? I don’t mind.”

Kylo considered. “I’d like to… touch her more. Do more for her… but these blasted hands…”

Doph ran a finger over his lips, thinking. “What about a wand?”

Kylo frowned, thinking back to the movie he’d watched about the tiny wizard boy. “Like magic?” 

Doph barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “I’m sure you could make a little magic with it. Tell you what, I’ll send one home with you. Thank me later.” 

Still frowning, Kylo could only shrug in assent. He had no idea what this “wand” was that Dopheld spoke of, but he was willing to give it a try. He wondered idly if Rey would like it… suddenly he was very eager to be home. 

* * *

_Rey_

She jumped from the bed when she heard the door slam shut, briskly padding into the living room to greet him. He held a black box in his hand, looking nervous. 

“What’s that?” She asked curiously. 

“Ah, well.” He sputtered. “A gift from Doph.”

Rey cocked an eyebrow, more than curious now. “You brought something home… from the shop?”

He nodded slowly. “I did. We don’t— we don’t have to actually _use_ it. Truth be told, I’m not even sure what it _is.”_

Rey grinned, pulling the box from his grasp to look it over. “A wand?”

He looked sheepish. “I just… I told Doph I wished there were more I could erm, do… for you… you know my hands…”

She quickly tore open the packaging, pulling the thin, violet wand from inside. She touched the bulbous head to his chest, sliding it across his shirt. “You don’t know what this does?”

He shook his head slowly, and she flicked on the power switch to let it begin to buzz slightly. He gasped in surprise, his eyes falling to the instrument as she continued to trace a path over his chest. She let it touch against where she knew his nipple would be, grinning wider as he grunted from shock. 

“Feels good, right?” She pressed.

He let his eyes close, nodding. “Mhm.”

“Can you imagine how good it would feel… _elsewhere?”_ She asked sweetly. “If you used this on _me?”_

 _“_ You’d— you’d want that? Do you want me to use this on you?” He wondered.

“I want anything with you, Kylo.” She tugged at his hand, pulling him down the hall towards the bedroom. She closed the door behind them, backing away from him to pull her shirt over her head. She wore nothing underneath, and she watched as his eyes darkened considerably. She shimmied out of her sweatpants next, tugging her underwear off to follow and he breathed deep through his nose.

She stood on her toes to press a kiss to his mouth, smiling against his lips and placing the wand in his hands. She stepped away then, slowly pacing backwards to the bed and sliding over the comforter to lean against the headboard. She pat the bed next to her, grinning coyly as she ran her hand over the covers.

“Come over here.” She crooned.

He kicked off his shoes eagerly, shrugging out of his shirt with equal fervor. She watched contently, enjoying the reveal of hard muscle with each piece of discarded clothing.

“Pants, too.” She purred.

He obliged, ridding himself of the rest of his clothing to crawl nude over the bed. He hovered over her, Rey reaching to run her hand over his cock and feeling it swell in her fingers. He groaned, thrusting against her palm as a shudder passed through him.

She let her other hand fall over his fist that still clutched at the wand, dragging it upwards to rest between her breasts. “Whatever you want, Kylo.”

He swallowed hard, glancing down to where the smooth instrument lay pressed against her skin. His eyes flicked to hers as he switched it on, the slight hum it emitted the only sound in the room save for their collective breathing. 

He watched enraptured as he let it trail over her skin, tracing up the slope of her breast to pass over her nipple. She gasped softly at the contact, tensing as he let it linger. He ducked his head to the other side, wrapping his lips around her other nipple and sucking softly.

Her fingers wound into his hair, humming in content as his tongue and the wand lavished her breasts. He pressed against her, the head of his cock nudging through her folds to graze her clit. He groaned, his hair tickling her neck as his head fell forward. 

His breath left him in heavy drags, raising on one hand to gaze down at her body. He took the wand he held, sliding it between her breasts to trail down her stomach. His lips clenched, rolling them together as he watched its descent.

“Do you… do you like this?” He rasped. 

She nodded, her lip trapped between her teeth. “More. I need more.”

He let it hover just above her slit, tracing across her pubic bone. When he finally pulled it through her neat curls, applying a gentle pressure to her clit, she bucked her hips to seek more. He pressed harder, watching in awe as she squirmed against it.

He pulled it away then, his eyes flicking to hers as she gasped out a breath in protest. He licked his lips, slowly lowering it again to slide up the seam of her pussy before settling again at her clit.

“ _Ah.”_ She cried out. “ _Yes.”_

She reached out, clutching at his wrist to halt him when the sensation became too much. He looked up at her with wide eyes, not understanding why she’d stopped him. 

“I want you.” She said hoarsely. “I want your cock inside me when I come.”

His pupils dilated so wide it made his eyes appear black, and he nodded heavily as he dropped the wand to the side. He spread her legs wide, his hands settling under her ass to pull her closer. He pushed at her knees, forcing her legs to her chest as he nudged at her entrance with his cock.

He let her legs fall to the side as he pressed inside, his hands falling to either side of her as he hissed out a breath. Her back arched as he filled her, pushing inside until he bottomed out. 

“ _Rey_.” He hissed out, his hair clinging to his temples as he ducked his head. He pulled out, watching where they were joined before pressing back inside. Her hands ran down the length of his chest, her talon like nails grazing over his skin as he picked up the pace below.

He reached for the wand that still buzzed idly on the bed, pressing it at her clit as he drove inside her. She gasped, her nails tearing into his skin to leave blooming red marks in their wake. He growled low in his chest, slamming into her harder without releasing his grip on the wand.

Jolts of pleasure coursed through her, bringing her fingers fingers to her mouth to clean away the droplets of blood she’d drew with her nails. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the taste of him, clenching around him as he plunged into her again and again.

“ _Kylo,”_ she gasped. “ _Yes._ Just like that— I’m going to—”

She shook as she came, clinging to his shoulders as the maddening vibrations continued to assault her clit to prolong her climax. Kylo grunted as he thrust into her, her cunt quivering around him and sending him over the edge. He dropped the wand, gathering her in his arms and clinging to her as warmth flooded her insides.

His lips were at her neck, moving over her skin in light nips that had her trembling from the onslaught of sensation. He hummed in content as he finally stilled, lips still trailing at her throat even as his tongue darted out to taste her.

“You’re getting… _very_ good at that.” Rey chuckled. 

He laughed softly. “That’s good to hear.” He slid out of her with a groan, reaching to cease the quiet hum of the wand. He turned it over in his hands, blowing out a sharp puff of air. “Doph was right. This thing really _is_ magic.” 

“Mhm…” Rey agreed, pulling him in for a kiss. “Let’s do it again.”

“You’ll be the death of me woman.” He laughed. 

“Hardly, have you forgotten?” She grinned, pressing her lips to his. “...you’re already dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Kylo keeping a wary eye on vampire Rey.  
> (Also, found a way to embed gifs on my phone but it’s a right pain in my ass so I don’t foresee me doing that for a lot of comments. Sorrrrrry I’m lazy.)


	12. Use Me

 

* * *

  _Rey_

“I don’t know, Rey.” Kylo protested. “I don’t know if you’re ready to be unleashed on the public yet.”

“ _Kylo.”_ She huffed. “It’s been a _week._ I already had to quit my job, and I’ve seen _nothing_ but the inside of this apartment. I’m going insane. I’m good and fed, and I promise not to bite anyone.”

He gave her a wary look. “I just know you’ll never forgive yourself if you hurt someone.”

“I _won’t.”_ She assured him. “Please?”

He chewed on his lip, considering. “Are you sure you want to come? Dopheld assured me this will be a… boisterous event.”

“Um, a porno promo? I cannot think of anything else I’d rather be at tonight. Didn’t you say the actor is coming? How can that _not_ be interesting?” She grinned.

“Maybe.” He relented. “Perhaps we should test it on Hux. He is still due to pick me up for work.”

She stilled, sensing his arrival closer than they thought. “He’s already here.”

Kylo turned his attention to the door, hearing the steady beat of his heart and giving her an amused expression. “I’m slipping.”

“Getting sloppy in your old age, darling.” She winked.

He stepped close, his fingers threading into her hair as his lips brushed over hers. “I’ll show _you_ old.”

“Promises, promises.” She teased. “Go get him. I can do this.”

He gave her a reluctant nod, turning to leave through the front door as she lay in wait. Hux had been in there apartment only once since she’d turned, bringing them a new supply of blood under the condition they never ask him how he got it… or that they ever ask him to do it again. Rey knew they would need a more permanent solution soon if they were to not resort to… well, murder. She’d been confined to their bedroom for the entirety of Hux’s brief visit, Kylo keeping her caged like a wild animal. She supposed after her behavior that first night it was more than fair.

She heard the heavy steps of them returning, Kylo pressing the door open with Hux in tow. He approached warily, his steps slow as he pressed inside the apartment. Rey regarded him curiously, having to admit to herself that he smelled… delicious. Still, she was currently full and his enticing scent was no more than an annoyance.

“Rey?” Hux called tentatively, breaking the silence. “Are you… um… yourself?”

She nodded. “I’m not going to bite you. If that’s what you’re asking.”

He blew out a breath of relief. “Thank Christ. You almost ate me last week. I mean shit, Rey. I know I’m delicious but come on.”

She grinned, shaking her head and moving across the space to pull him into a hug. His eyes widened at her inhuman speed, letting out a slight _oomph_ as her body collided with his. “Rey… can’t… breathe…”

She loosened her grip, promptly releasing him and offering him an apologetic look. “Sorry. Not really used to my own strength yet.”

He rolled his eyes. “Everything cool happens to _you.”_

“Yes,” she quipped dryly. “Dying really is the shit.”

“You know what I mean.” He groused, waving her off.

Rey turned to Kylo then, her eyes shining with excitement. “So? Did I pass?”

Kylo frowned, his worry still apparent but he finally offered a heavy nod. “Alright,” he relented, stepping close and cupping her chin to tilt her gaze to his. “But If you feel the urge to bite… use me alright?”

She smiled coyly, hooking a finger through his belt loop to tug him closer. “Mm, no problems there.”

Hux made a sound of disgust. “Okay, starting to think death might be better than listening to you two.”

Rey shot him a glare. “That can be arranged.”

Hux had the good sense to look contrite, his expression laced with a slight fear. “I’ll um, I’ll be in the car.”

He turned tail to retreat then, leaving the two of them alone for the moment. Kylo gave her a wicked grin, looking impressed. “That was the closest I’ve ever seen him to being stunned speechless.”

Rey laughed softly, feeling immensely pleased by that fact. “Yeah, this is going to be a lot of fun.”

* * *

_Kylo_

He definitely hadn’t expected this many people to be here tonight. People _really_ seemed to enjoy their pornography. There were at least two dozen people milling about the store, gathered around a table where a man was slung casually into a folding chair. His skin was a tawny golden color, his midnight hair coiffed into a perfect wave and an easy grin painted on his face.

A man of darker complexion stood nearby, a disgruntled look on his face and his brow wrinkled in distaste as he leaned stonily against the wall. Every so often his gaze would flick to the the boisterous actor, rolling his eyes when he laughed too loud or flirted too openly with the waiting line of customers.

“I can’t believe people wait in line for autographs on _porn_.” Rey giggled.

“I realize I am rather new to the idea of all this but I must admit I am also taken aback by the concept.” Kylo concurred.

“This might be the greatest thing I’ll ever see.” Hux gushed.

“Hey guys!” Doph greeted as they pressed inside. “Great turnout, right?”

“Surprisingly so.” Kylo marveled. “I must admit I did not expect such a crowd.”

Doph shrugged. “Some people don’t play about their porn.”

A familiar blonde of staggering height sidled up beside him then, looking bored. “Fucking weirdos the lot of them.”

“Now, Phasma. That’s not nice. They pay our bills.” Doph chided.

She rolled her eyes. “Paying the bills one lonely wank at a time.”

Rey barked out a laugh, covering her mouth so as not to flash too much of her fangs. Phasma raised an eyebrow, her mouth quirking into a grin. “At least someone appreciates my humor.”

Doph frowned, shaking his head as Phasma sauntered off to settle behind the main counter. “Don’t mind her. She’s just being a grump. Anyway, I see you brought friends! This must be Rey,” he extended his hand for her to shake, and gave her hand an incredulous look as she took his. “Ah, do you guys have the same condition?”

“They do.” Hux interjected quickly. “Met in a support group.”

Doph have a sharp _oh_ , nodding appreciatively. “That’s sweet I guess. Oh that reminds me,” he grinned wickedly. “Did you guys enjoy my gift? Make any magic this week?”

Kylo felt himself blanch, shutting his eyes tight in embarrassment. Rey merely grinned, elbowing Kylo lightly. “He’s a regular _wizard.”_

“My word.” Kylo groaned. “This is madness.”

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” Hux wondered.

“Trust me,” Kylo assured. “You don’t want to know.”

“Come on, then.” Doph motioned. “I’ll introduce you to Poe. He’s… well he’s a character.”

Poe was just finishing up with the last person in line, flashing them a flirty grin as he signed the plastic housing for his film they’d offered. He waved goodbye when they wandered off, noticing them approaching and standing from his chair.

“Hey,” he greeted. “More fans?”

Dopheld shook his head. “Actually this is my new part timer, Kylo,” He motioned in clarification before turning to Rey. “And this is his lady friend and…?”

“Her brother, Hux.” Hux clarified.

Doph nodded. “Hey man, good to meet you.”

Poe gave a raking look down Rey’s form, winking. “Hey, gorgeous.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, biting back a grin. Kylo frowned, shooting Poe a disgruntled look. Poe noticed his displeasure, clapping a hand to his chest. “Don’t worry, you’re pretty edible yourself. I don’t discriminate.”

Kylo balked then, seeing Rey’s grin morph into a scowl of jealousy that almost forced a laugh from Kylo. Poe had already moved on to chat with Hux, and he saw Rey leaning in to hiss into his ear.

“Remind me again why I can’t bite people?” She groused.

Kylo chuckled lowly. “Because you’d end up killing them and would feel terrible about it after.”

She narrowed her eyes, still scowling slightly. “Right,” she reminded herself, her eyes on Poe. “But if he touches you again I may just take the risk.”

Kylo barked out a laugh then, shaking his head and huffing out a breath. Trouble. Immortal Rey was going to be trouble.

* * *

_Rey_

The surging flare of jealousy passed as quickly as it had come, leaving her in a state of confusion. She’d never been the jealous type before, but when Poe had put his hands on Kylo she’d found herself briefly fantasizing about breaking it off.

Kylo seemed to find the entire thing amusing, and that only soured her mood further. She felt herself getting frustrated, her skin thrumming with energy she was unable to dispel. Getting a handle on her new body was proving more difficult than she’d anticipated. How lucky had Kylo been to have been able to spend his vampire puberty in captivity? Or well, maybe not _lucky_ , but still.

Poe’s companion had shuffled over then, introducing himself as Poe’s manager, Finn. “Don’t mind him. He’s always like that. Unbearable.”

Poe turned, flashing a dimpled grin at Finn. “Are we having another lover’s spat?” He gave a teasing shake of his head. “He’s just sexually frustrated. I’ve been trying to get him to let me relieve it for him… but apparently he’s a monk.”

Finn grimaced, scrubbing a hand down his face in frustration. “Or maybe I just have standards.”

Poe waggled his eyebrows before blowing him a kiss. “One day you’ll see it my way.”

Finn threw up his arms, offering their small group an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry. There’s no controlling his mouth.”

“Oh, I’d let you control my mouth alright—” Poe laughed, immediately cut off by a glaring Finn. He turned then, stalking off to resume his perch against the wall.

Kylo cast a wary glance to Rey, terrible uncomfortable by the whole exchange. “Is this how people behave when they’re attracted to each other?”

Rey shook her head. “Not normal people.”

“Hey, Kylo.” Doph shouted from the counter. “Do you mind taking the extra box of films to the back?”

Kylo nodded. “Sure.”

“While you’re back there, go ahead and unpack the order that came in earlier today.” He added.

Kylo gave another nod, bending to grab the large box of films and stalking to the back with Rey in tow.

“Woah,” Rey gaped, taking in their surroundings. “There is… _a lot_ of dirty stuff back here.”

“I try not to stray too far. The last time I did I found some sort of prosthesis that resembled a woman’s… well, parts.” He shuddered.

“Oh my God.” She gasped, falling into a fit of giggles.

He frowned, lifting the box and sliding it into its proper place amidst the shelves. “So happy I amuse you.”

“You really do.” She teased. She opened her mouth to say more, the words dying in her throat and her nose cutting through the air. She felt her throat constrict, a burning sensation trickling down to set fire to her insides.

Kylo picked up what she was sensing, his eyes going wide as he moved with lightning speed to wrap his arms around her. Dopheld barreled through the door then, cradling his hand that dripped blood onto the floor. Rey struggled from Kylo’s hold, the scent of fresh blood far more irresistible than the simple scent of a human.

It had been a mistake, Kylo had been right, she shouldn’t have come. Doph looked at the pair of them incredulously, taking in Rey’s frantic state and Kylo’s tight grip. “What’s going on?”

Rey still fought Kylo’s grip, her body rigid and tense as she entered the familiar frenzy. Kylo held her steadfast against him, gritting out a question aimed at Doph. “ _Why are you bleeding?”_

“I… I broke a display case… what’s _wrong_ with her?” He gaped.

“She’s… she’s not well. You should go.” Kylo pleaded.

“I need to clean up in the bathroom.” Doph argued.

“Then _go.”_ Kylo urged. “Lock the door. Don’t come out. No matter what you hear. Understand?”

Doph nodded, seeming dumbfounded as he took in Rey’s animalistic expression. She was nothing but sensation, her mind ablaze with need as the scent of his blood filled her nostrils.

“ _Go,_ Doph.” Kylo repeated.

Dopheld scurried to the bathroom, and Kylo waited until he heard the latch before he released Rey to lock the door to the storeroom as well. She took off the moment Kylo released her, clawing at the bathroom door like a wild animal. She needed inside. Inside was _good._ She felt Kylo’s arms encircle her again, pulling her away from the bathroom door and slamming her into the opposite wall.

“ _Rey.”_ He soothed. “Calm down. It’s okay. Focus on me.”

She snapped her jaws, growling at him as her eyes flew to the closed bathroom door. “ _Let me go.”_

“Shh, I’ve got you. Use me, remember? Use me.” He urged.

He gripped at the back of her neck, pulling her close to coax her to his throat. She could still scent the lingering haze of blood, her head still foggy with frenzy and she nuzzled into his skin. She barely registered the puncture, only tasting his blood in her mouth and reveling in its soothing quality.

She felt her mind clearing with each pull, Kylo’s blood calming her spirit and bringing her down from the tempest Dopheld’s blood had sent her into. She rolled her hips into him, a frenzy building of a different kind as it always seemed to when she drew from Kylo.

She broke away from him, breathing hard as she moved to shove her jeans away from her hips. He watched with wide eyes as she let her underwear fall to her ankles to join her jeans, her fingers threading into his hair to push him to his knees.

He cast her a confused look from below, and she let out a growl of frustration. “Your mouth.” She urged. “Use it.”

His gaze cast in front of him, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and she tugged at his hair again beseechingly.

“Kylo,” she groaned. “Your mouth _. Now.”_

* * *

_Kylo_

_Surely she didn’t mean…_ but she did. Her fingers still wound into his hair, tugging insistently. His mind drifted to the time she’d done this to him, and how incredible it had felt. With that in mind he leaned forward, his nose pressing against her soft curls and bumping against the slick bud at her center.

Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils, her hips rolling into his face as she pulled him closer still. He let his tongue slide passed his lips to taste her, dragging upwards through her slick folds in a wide lap and she shuddered against him.

“ _More.”_ She sighed. “Harder.”

He repeated the motion with more force, pausing at her center as she let out a gasp when his tongue passed over the swollen bud. He experimented, rolling his tongue over it in heavy circles and she nodded almost imperceptibly in approval.

“Use your lips too.” She urged. “Suck.”

He gulped at her forceful tone, feeling more than aroused by this more commanding Rey. He did as she asked, wrapping his lips around the tiny bundle of nerves and hollowing his cheeks to suck. She cried out as he did so, her grip in his hair so tight he felt his eyes watering and yet he pushed through.

He continued in a way that made her squirm with pleasure, learning what she liked and reveling in the way her breath left her in sharp pants. He let his tongue flick at her center as his lips suctioned around it, Rey eliciting a low moan. He wrapped his arms around her legs, locking her to him and increasing his pace as she came apart.

“Just like that,” she breathed. “ _Don’t stop.”_

Her head fell back against the wall, her thighs shaking in his hold and he never relented in his assault as she climaxed against his tongue. He could feel her quivering against him, the taste of her orgasm heady and sweet and he hummed against her in satisfaction.

He only released her when she began tugging him upwards, pulling him to her for a bruising kiss even as he sensed she was returning to her more rational state.

“I’m so sorry,” she rasped. “I don’t know what came over me.”

He chuckled. “I certainly know what came over _me.”_

“Oh God,” she groaned. “I’m corrupting you.”

He shrugged. “I’m finding I rather don’t mind being corrupted.”

She glanced nervously across the room towards the bathroom door then, pulling her lip between her teeth. “Doph…”

Kylo sighed wearily, nodding his head. “Yes… it seems I have some explaining to do.”

“I’m so sorry.” She offered apologetically.

He shook his head. “Had to happen sometime. I just hope he believes me.”

“Do something vampirey.” She giggled.

He rolled his eyes, grinning. “Yes, that _does_ seem to bring everyone around.”

She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, and he began to shuffle her towards the door. “Find Hux, have him take you home. I think it’s best if you’re not around for this.”

She nodded. “Right. I’ll see you at home.”

 _Home._ That word did things to him. Though he knew now was not the time to be sentimental. Not when his great great something nephew was hiding in the bathroom because his vampire mate had tried to eat him. He watched her leave, sighing in defeat before moving to knock on the door.

“Doph? You can come out now.” Kylo sought.

It was several seconds before he heard the click of the lock, the door pulling open slowly to reveal a wide eyed Dopheld peering out at him. “What the _fuck_ just happened?”

Kylo offered a sympathetic look, motioning that Doph come out and join him. “Come on out,” he urged. “We have much to discuss.”


	13. Weird Little Coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s been awhile. I haven’t forgotten these two— it’s just that for some reason this chapter really stumped me and every time I came back to it it felt sort of like shit. I _think_ it turned out okay... even if it took a turn I didn’t intend for it to. Whoops!

 

* * *

_Kylo_  

 _“What the fuck just happened?”_ Doph sputtered shakily as he swept out of the bathroom, looking around warily for any trace of Rey.

Kylo scratched at the back of his neck, wondering where he should begin. “I have many things to tell you.”

“I’ll fucking say,” Doph replied nervously. “What was her _problem?_ She was like a wild animal.”

Kylo choked back a laugh, thinking of her forceful tone and demanding pleas and couldn’t help but agree. “I suppose for starters… I am not exactly who you think I am.”

Doph stilled, eyeing him suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

Kylo let out a sigh, gesturing towards the cluster of folding chairs against the wall. “Why don’t you sit down?”

Doph took the seat slowly, eyes still oozing nervous energy. He reminded Kylo of a frightened rabbit. “I didn’t come here for a job, for one thing.”

“Then what did you come here for?” he pressed.

“Well… to put it simply… I came here for you,” Kylo explained, taking a seat next to him.

Doph made a face. “What, are you a stalker or something?”

Stalker? Kylo had difficulty understanding his meaning. Did he mean as in prey? “No! I would never hunt you.”

“What?” Doph asked in confusion.

“What?” Kylo parroted.

Doph waved his hands in frustration. “Just tell me who you _are.”_

Kylo blew out a breath, shaking his head. “My name is Kylo Ren. I am an English ship captain who crossed the sea in the late 1500’s. My ship wrecked on the coast not far from here and through a series of unfortunate events I was made to be one of the undead.”

Dopheld looked as if he’d be struck, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he attempted to process this information. “That’s not funny.”

Kylo shook his head. “I couldn’t agree more. It’s ghastly really. Well, perhaps until recently. Rey makes it a little more bearable.”

“Oh God,” Dopheld groaned. “You’re insane.”

“I most certainly am not,” Kylo scoffed indignantly. “I assure you I am of sound mind.”

“You _actually_ think you’re a vampire?”

Kylo grimaced. “I detest that word.”

“I can tell you I’m sure as fuck not keen on it right now.”

Kylo blew out a breath. “I assure _you_ I am not lying to you.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“You’re going to make me do it, aren’t you?”

“Do _what?”_

Kylo scoffed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Something _vampirey.”_

“What does that even mean?”

“That I can prove it, but it might be alarming.”

Doph frowned. “Sure you can.”

Kylo sighed deeply, shaking his head. “Okay, but this is honestly the _last_ time I am reduced to such embarrassment.”

Kylo stood, stalking over to the wall and giving Dopheld a forlorn expression over his shoulder. Doph regarded him warily, waiting to see whatever it was Kylo intended to show him. Kylo placed his hands against the wall, huffing out a breath, still as unhappy with these measures as he was the first time.

“Alright,” he offered wearily. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

* * *

  _Rey_

 _“_ So you almost ate Kylo’s nephew?”

Rey let her head fall to her kitchen table, groaning at a smirking Hux. “I didn’t _mean_ to _._ He was _bleeding_ , and he just— he smelled so _good.”_

Hux chuckled softly. “So obviously not quite ready for adventures outside yet.”

Rey shrugged. “I guess not. I couldn’t take it if I accidentally hurt someone.”

“How did Kylo take it?”

Rey thought back to her… _coping_ methods for such an episode with heated cheeks. She’d never been so demanding in her entire life… but Kylo didn’t seem to mind. Even now her skin felt a little too warm just thinking about it.

“He… took it okay.”

Hux grimaced. “I don’t think I want to know.”

Rey shook her head. “No, you probably don’t.”

“So how do I get in on this vampire thing?”

“Of _course_ you want to _join—_ as if it were some sort of cool club.”

“Dude, you can climb on the ceiling.”

Rey considered how feeding made her feel, and how she felt being fed from in return, and shuddered at the thought of experiencing either with her brother. “Tell you what, if you can convince Kylo to turn you, I’ll welcome you into this weird little coven with open arms.”

“Kylo and I are tight. I don’t think it will be that hard.”

Rey had to suppress the urge to snicker. “Yeah, can’t wait.”

There was a jiggling of the doorknob then, and she felt her entire body relax at the sight of Kylo returning. She stood from the table, crossing to collide with him with just a little more force than she’d meant and he let out an _oomph_ at her crushing against him.

“I’m _so_ sorry. I never meant to lose control.”

He pat her head, ducking to press a kiss to her hair. “It’s quite alright. Dopheld is… admittedly shaken but he is placated somewhat.”

“How did he take it ?”

Kylo frowned. “As one might expect. I was forced to resort to… less than desirable measures to prove my plight.”

“You climbed a wall again, didn’t you?” Hux laughed.

Kylo frowned. “Not my proudest moment.”

“But it does get the job done,” Rey chuckled.

“I suppose so,” Kylo relented. He leaned into Rey’s ear then, his voice lowering so that only she could hear. “Besides, the aftermath was _more_ than enjoyable.”

Rey shivered at the nearness of his voice against his ear, feeling her blood heat in that familiar urge for satisfaction. Hux cleared his throat behind them. “Hey, you’re not alone.”

Rey rolled her eyes, reluctantly peeling away from Kylo to find Hux rifling through her mail on the counter. He was frowning at an envelope, turning it over. “Isn’t this your rent due?”

Rey frowned. “Yeah… but since I quit my job… to be honest I’m not sure what to do about it.”

“I could loan you some money,” Hux offered.

Rey shook her head. “To what end? I need to find a job like Kylo did.”

“Ah,” Kylo cut in, “there is still the matter of my assets buried near my resting place.”

“Oh right,” Rey frowned. “Do you really think it would still be there after all these years?”

“Only one way to find out,” Kylo shrugged.

“Well I’m coming,” Hux asserted. “A real life treasure hunt? Yeah, count me in. We should call Rose, too. She’s sensitive to things like this. Finding lost things— and _don’t_ roll your eyes, Rey.”

“If you think she can help…” Rey offered instead.

“We have several hours before dawn,” Kylo pointed out. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Well,” Rey chuckled. “I guess we’re going on an adventure.”

* * *

_Kylo_

“I know it has to be around here somewhere…”

They had started at the place where Kylo had awoken— a place he had since learned was a construction site, and the awful yellow monster he’d left behind was actually a piece of equipment. Hux was diligently studying a map of the area on his phone, trying to pinpoint where the original settlement might have been based on information he’d found on the Google.

“I do sense something nearby,” Rose offered.

“Oh, _do_ you?” Rey scoffed.

“I _do_ ,” Rose urged, unaffected by Rey’s skepticism. “Somewhere along those trees.”

Kylo glanced in the direction she pointed towards, seeing nothing that struck him as familiar. Then again, it had been centuries. “I think perhaps maybe that way is correct? I can’t be sure.”

Hux clutched his shovel a little tighter. “Only one way to find out.”

* * *

_Hours_. It had taken _hours_ of digging between the four of them before Hux had struck something solid with a _clunk._ He shouted at the others, only Rey and Kylo not short of breath, their undead states leaving them full of energy.

They peered into the hole, the top of a large wooden trunk revealed through the shifted earth as Hux beamed with pride. Kylo clapped him on the shoulder, moving past him to dig away at the remaining soil that held the trunk captive.

When it was free, Hux helped him hoist it out, lugging it topside as Kylo reached for the padlock that held it shut. He ripped it away in one swift movement, the rusty metal crumbling in his grip. He pushed the lid open, Rose shining a flashlight into its depths as Hux cursed in disbelief.

“Fucking _seriously?”_ Hux sputtered.

It was just as he’d left it, full to the brim with various bits of silver and gold— jewelry that had belonged to his mother littered amongst fine dinnerware and the occasional jewel encrusted daggers that had belonged to his father. There were substantial amounts of gold coin procured in leather satchels, and although Kylo did not know what they might be worth now— he felt certain they would at least sustain he and Rey until they could find a more permanent solution.

“Will this suffice?” he asked Rey.

Rey gaped down at the chest’s contents, looking to Kylo incredulously. “Do you have any idea how much is probably in there?”

Hux scoffed. “The trunk probably weighs roughly a hundred pounds.”

“All I see is gold… do you know what a pound of gold is worth?” Rey wondered.

Rose was already typing away at her phone. “A Troy pound of gold is worth upwards of fifteen thousand dollars… that relates to roughly four-fifths of a pound… so considering this isn’t _entirely_ gold… you’re still looking at more than a million dollars here… roughly.”

Kylo was stunned. He’d never considered that what he’d buried away would have been so substantial, but he was more than pleased that he would at least be able to take care of Rey properly. He beamed down at her, her face still giving off a mild state of shock.

“Isn’t this sweet.”

He whipped his head in the direction of the cold voice that had just drifted from the treeline, his mouth turning down in a frown as the hairs on his arms stood up. He knew that voice. He’d not heard it in centuries, but no amount of time could rid it from his memory.

He snarled, moving to shield Rey as he pushed her behind him. “Bazine.”

Her lips curled into a sinister smile as she stepped from the trees, the moonlight gleaming on her sleek black hair as she sauntered towards them. “I see you turned the little bitch. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“You should leave. Right _now._ If you know what’s good for you,” Kylo warned.

She chuckled darkly. “And miss out on all the fun? We have unfinished business, you and I.”

“There is _nothing_ for you here.”

One of her delicate brows raised in question. “Oh? I suppose you think you’ve won— finding a perfect copy of your little whore after all this time.”

He felt Rey wince against him, obviously hurt by the reminder that she was Kira’s reincarnation. “Leave Bazine— before I rob you of the choice.”

She crossed the space in a flash, suddenly against him, and he felt his limbs lock in some supernatural hold she enforced. Her palms flattened over his chest, smoothing downwards over the muscle of his abdomen and she purred in content. “I can smell it on you, you know? You gave this girl what you would never give me. I can show you a much _better_ time, Kylo. I could forgive your transgressions if you would just leave her behind.”

He shuddered as he felt her hands roaming over his body, held still against his will and unable to stop her. “Let me go.”

She clicked her tongue. “Maybe I’ll just take it from you? Make her watch? That could be fun. It’s been a long time since I’ve had the pleasure of hurting you for your insolence.”

He was shoved aside suddenly, forced out of Bazine’s grip and knocked to the ground as a very enraged Rey launched herself at Bazine’s shocked figure. Rey pinned her to the ground, her long fingers wrapped around Bazine’s throat and her mouth turned in a snarl.

“Listen here you _bitch,_ if you _ever_ touch him again I will rip out your heart and use that dry little piece of shit for fucking firewood. Do you understand me?”

Bazine’s eyes widened before she scowled up at Rey, using all her might to knock her away. Bazine scrambled backwards, her hands at her throat that Kylo assumed would be bruised if his experience with Rey’s newborn grip was any indication, and hissed out a warning.

“If you even _think_ that you can touch me— you little— you’re _nothing—”_

Rey jumped to her feet, already stomping towards Bazine with fire in her eyes. “If _you_ even think you can touch _him._ I will rip out your _teeth.”_

Kylo could only gape at the scene, at a loss for words at Rey’s newfound violence. He had no idea what half of her threats even _meant,_ not entirely sure Rey did herself for that matter, but he found himself… more than pleased by her visceral reaction to Bazine’s casual touching. She was _jealous,_ and for whatever reason that deeply pleased Kylo.

Bazine was already on her feet before Rey could reach her, retreating into the trees with a backwards glare. “This isn’t over.”

Rey returned her stare with equal malice. “You can bet your witchy ass it isn’t.”

Then she was gone, disappeared to wherever she’d come from and leaving three shocked bystanders and one very angry Rey. Kylo carefully stood, moving to wrap his hands around Rey’s shaking shoulders. She was still breathing heavily, wrought with anger on his behalf, and Kylo swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Let’s go home, Rey.”

She nodded slowly in agreement, still staring at the place where Bazine had disappeared as if she wanted to march after her. Kylo shifted uncomfortably, suddenly very aware of the fit of his clothes as his skin seemed to heat. He _really_ needed to get her home.

* * *

_Rey_

Kylo was quiet on the drive home, drumming his too long fingers against his knee as he stared out the window in thought. She thought perhaps she had startled him with her behavior in the woods, hell— she had startled _herself._ She had no idea what had come over her, but when she had seen that sleek bitch put her hands on Kylo something inside her had snapped. He was _hers._

The feeling had cropped up unbidden and vehement, consuming her from the inside out in its need to be recognized. She wondered if it had something to do with the bond they seemed to share, or perhaps it was the intertwining of him and her past self. She couldn’t be sure. Now he was nothing but quiet, and she had no idea as to what she should say.

When Hux pulled up outside her apartment, she climbed out of the car, moving to the back of it to help Kylo with the trunk but realizing he didn’t really need her help at all. He held it in his arms, giving Hux and Rose a curt goodnight and marching past her towards the stairs that led to her apartment. She sighed wearily as she bid the others goodnight as well, unsure as to what she would be faced with when she and Kylo were alone.

She was terrified that seeing this strange new part of her would make him think less of her somehow.

She followed him, trudging up the stairs and pushing through her door that was still ajar to quietly close it behind her. Kylo was immediately on her, the trunk cast aside and his hands in her hair as he pulled her to his mouth. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue pressing  inside her mouth and stroking at hers as his body molded to her.

She broke away gasping, confused but not disappointed by the onslaught and giving him an incredulous look. He allowed for no questions, ducking to kiss her again as his hands moved to her waist to curl around her and pull her closer.

“Seeing you—” he ground out between kisses. “Seeing you attack her. Seeing you so angry for _me._ I just—”

Oh. _Oh._ He wasn’t quiet because he was disappointed. He was _turned on._ That changed things. She tugged at his shirt, hearing it tear in her eagerness, and he quickly pulled it over his head. She leapt into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pulled her from the door to carry her down the hall. He kicked through her bedroom door with a force that she knew would have her checking the hinges tomorrow, throwing her down onto her bed and crawling over her.

He tugged at her shirt, tossing it away when she was free of it and immediately moving next to her jeans. He had her nude in no time at all, hovering over her and gazing down at her hungrily with an intensity she’d yet to see in him. His eyes flicking to hers, he let his odd fingers settle over her sternum, silently asking for permission to which she nodded her assent.

He let the spindled appendages trail over her breast, teasing at her nipple in a way that she found wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest. He rolled the taught bud between his fingers, watching as she squirmed below him. When he freed her, he then let his fingers ghost downwards over her stomach, sliding over the skin of her belly from hip bone to hip bone and letting out a shaky breath.

“I… want to touch you. _Really_ touch you. I know that it might be unpleasant… but—”

“Nothing you do to me could be unpleasant,” she urged, believing it wholly. “Touch me.”

She felt his hand dip to cover her center, his fingers slipping between her folds to stroke at her softly. She gasped, his long fingers thinner than she would have expected but most definitely not unpleasant. He let them trace at the seam of her, slipping between the wet crease to press into her swollen clit.

He watched what he was doing to her, his eyes wide as he circled the slick bundle of nerves. Every swipe of his fingers pulled a tiny gasp from her, her body tensing as he increased the tempo. When she felt him pause to descend lower, his eyes flicked to hers as his fingers teased at her entrance. She bit her lip, nodding as he slipped them inside, his eyes on hers as they sunk into her wet channel.

They were so long and thin he were easily able to add a third to the mix, filling her and reaching deep to stroke at her inner walls. Her mouth parted, her back bowing from the bed even as Kylo lowered to let his head linger between her thighs. His tongue swiped out to stroke at her clit as his fingers pumped into her, dragging along her inner walls as his tongue circled the swollen bundle at her center.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging softly— nothing like the frantic pace of earlier that day. When she peered down, she was met with the sight of his dark eyes, watching her come apart as his tongue worked her below. His long fingers reached the deepest parts of her, twisting inside her as he began to suck at the slick bud of her clit.

She felt her body begin to tighten, the muscles of her abdomen clenching as pressure built inside that left her open-mouthed and short of breath. When he pressed against a particularly sensitive spot inside, his lips firmly around her clit and pulling deeply, she fell apart. He withdrew his hand only to make wide laps up the seam of her, gathering any remnants of her arousal before crawling over her to press a kiss to her mouth.

She hummed softly in contentment, feeling his cock urgently straining against his jeans as his hips pressed into hers. She moved to work at the button, pushing them over his hips with his underwear following and gripping his hard cock in her hands to stroke him languidly. He released a shaky breath as he thrust into her hand, his head lolling forward to fall to the bend of her shoulder as his lips found purchase on her skin.

He lowered his hips, the head of him nudging at her entrance and slipping inside easily as his lips worked over her throat, his tongue flattening across the skin there. His pace was slow at first— easy, tentative strokes that quickly began to increase in tempo, her legs wrapping around him so that he could rut into her with more force.

She felt the sharp points of his fangs skirting along her skin as he slammed inside her, and she let out a breathy plea of consent just before she felt them puncture her. She hardly felt the initial sting anymore, only that slow burn of euphoria that followed with the overwhelming flood of his emotions. She felt everything he felt as he pulled from her— his pleasure, his adoration, his… love?

It was hazy, and easily mistaken, but in that moment she felt feelings so strong it was hard to place them as anything else. Her cool skin almost seemed to burn under the intensity of whatever he felt for her, and she could only hope he felt everything she did as well.

She felt an aching in her teeth, her fingers gripping him by the shoulders as she reached upwards to latch there. She drew from him slowly, his body only tensing slightly to the initial bite as he increased his thrusts below. She felt him filling her wholly, his cock stretching her to drag against her slick channel and his body tightening as he neared his climax.

He released his hold on her throat, his tongue flattening there once again to collect any remnants of blood and throwing her body into a shudder that sent her keening over the edge. She shook around him, her mouth falling open as her orgasm tore through her. Kylo grunted, his hands reaching out to grip the headboard in an attempt to steady himself and a large piece of it tearing away in his grip. He threw it aside, propping up on his hands instead to slam into her quivering warmth, his mouth open and eyes closed in ecstasy.

When he followed, he slowed, his strokes languid before ceasing all together as warmth bloomed deep inside her. He fell over her to crush her with his weight, his cock still twitching heavily inside her and his breath leaving him in deep gasps as she finally released her hold on his skin, lapping at the errant rivulets of blood that crept down.

“I think I love it when you get jealous,” Rey hummed, her tongue still swiping at the puncture wound that had already begun to heal.

“I think—” he choked out. “I think I love _you.”_

She stilled, Kylo pushing upwards to gaze down at her, his eyes dark with emotion and full to the brim with the weight of his feelings. There was absolutely no lie in them.

“You love me?”

“I do,” he nodded with more surety. “Not because of who you were once, not because of _this_ , but just because of you. You are everything I could ever want, Rey.”

She smiled softly, pulling him to her and letting her lips brush against his. “I love you, too.”

He smiled against her lips, pressing into them with force and capturing them as his tongue swept inside. He kissed her soundly, full of promise and need and consuming her from the inside out.

When he broke away, his smile was still fixed, pulling her close as joy radiated off him. “You know, with you… living forever doesn’t seem so bad. No longer is it terrifying— it’s _wonderful.”_

 _“_ I’m glad to hear it,” she hummed, her fingers carding through his hair. “Because forever is what we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I didn’t intend for them to confess feelings so soon. It just happened. Sappy vamps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!  
> [In The Dark Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/user/1288719735/playlist/16KR9uls0wSkfJ0ahA7JlK?si=FXRKpC-kRLmk847F4HA6CQ)


End file.
